El Ocaso de la Armonía II parte: Muerte
by Noat-Omsra
Summary: La extraña paz alcanzada por Servet y Twilight ha provocado el celo de varias naciones que amenazan a Equestria sin embargo ninguna tiene el valor para declararle la guerra… Excepto una... No obstante en esta falsa tranquilidad Twilight sigue siendo atormentada por los gritos de los caídos durante la batalla conocida de "El Gran Regreso" La esperada secuela ha llegado
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_ __

-Se acabó Spike-Comentó la voz

El dragón se encontraba en el suelo, su espada, la hermosa _durandal_ yacía partida en dos con el mango reducido a una plasta repulsiva que difícilmente pudiera decirse que alguna vez hubiera mantenido firme aquel acero exportado de tierras más allá de los océanos que yacen siempre en una simple tranquilidad. El arma, finamente curveada de un color plateado, una hermosa herencia del dragón esmeralda quien, cuyo nombre tras diez mil años fue **Muspell** quien portó con solemne orgullo durante un lapso parecido a una eternidad que no fue más que un sueño del pasado ahora evocado, por un derrotado Spike al cual, la pérdida constante de sangre, ocasionado por su mano izquierda amputada comenzaba lentamente hacer estragos en su mente la cual, estaba a punto de oscurecerse para perderse en los ecos de recuerdos pasados de miles de seres que murieron en la misma condición.

Y era como si las voces del pasado le llamaran para que se uniera a ellos en completo desasosiego de la vida en la cual el resto de nosotros estamos condenados a soportar tal fuera el designio de dioses enfermos que condenan a sus descendientes a soportar el peso de sus errores, atrapados en una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento tal y como el dragón lo pensaba. Ahora mismo, mientras sentía como su vida se hallaba en un apocado ascenso hacía la gloría eterna en la cual, si llegara a fallecer, solo sería una maldición fruto de una derrota de la cual ahora no puede darse el lujo de enorgullecerse.

Su rival sentía eso, podía sentir como cada papila gustativa se excitaba con la desgracia de un dragón tirado en el suelo que lentamente se desangraba hasta morir. Trata de levantarse, aunque en un esfuerzo inútil ya que su némesis se acerca a él, con dándose todo el lujo de burlarse con cada paso que da. Alza su extremidad izquierda trasero descargando todo el impacto en sus rodillas, luego levita con su magia el mago de la espada golpeando con la parte sin filo de la misma de Spike en su espalda. El dragón cae al suelo mordiéndose los dientes al punto de que pudieran quebrarse por la furia que está sintiendo ahora. Pero no puede hacer nada, lo tiene dominado. En estos momentos no es más que una perro acorralado que ha perdido toda oportunidad de escape y de ataqué.

Comienza arrastrarse, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, finalmente se da cuenta de esto, con su mano diestra perdida, con la otra fracturada, una pierna quebrada, sus rodillas inutilizadas y con todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas le resulta imposible vislumbrar una forma de escapar. Mira arriba, la habitación refleja todo el universo, como si se encontrarán suspendidos en medio de la nada cósmica, completamente alejados de cualquier ayuda, porque de hecho, ahí se encontraban suspendidos como títeres sin amo en un plano sacada de la fantasía más extraña que un autor pudiera siquiera vislumbrar en los miles de sueños que aún le quedan por ansiar devorar solo para que posteriormente lo aborrezca al saber que nunca podrá encontrar palabras para describir el magno fondo que se orquestaba en su flameante mente carente de la capacidad para describirlo correctamente.

-No, esto no ha acabado-Levanta su rostro sangriento, lleno con el polvo de la batalla. Se apoya con sus antebrazos, le cuesta mantener el cuerpo de manera estable, sin embargo todavía conserva ese honor intrínseco de los dragones que impide que bajen la mirada aun cuando el enemigo lo ha tenido por completo, no le importa si su cabeza es rebana en ese instante, el daría a demostrar todo su orgullo con aquella mirada llena de odio y desprecio.

-¿He?-Exclama atónita el incrédulo verdugo

-No importa si me mates ahora, no seré el primero ni el último que caiga bajo tu sombra. Alguien un día empapará mi sacra espada con tu maldita sangre brotará de tus arterias malditas y estará adornada con tus execrables palabras llenas de incestuosas zafiedades, tan vanas como estériles. ¡Vamos! Mata al abnegado sacrificio, que dictaminará el comienzo del nuevo orden que a un está por llegar. Porque al final de estas eras, al final del tiempo mismo, tú no serás más que polvo cual será levantado en la primera brisca que sellará tu olvido. Insípida criatura tú no eres más que yo, ¡NO ERES NADA! Mis amigos vaticinarán tu fracaso que…-Es interrumpido de manera irreverente, lo tratará tal si fuera un infante perturbado que sufre el constante abuso de unos padres que lo han odiado desde el día de su nacimiento y siquiera soportan el oír el timbre de una voz trémulamente opacada por el silencio al que siempre lo han obligado a vivir.

-¡MIRA BIEN!-Un pequeño hechizo invoca un espejo que le muestra a Spike a sus cinco compañeros tirados en el suelo, totalmente derrotados sin esperanza de levantarse. La imagen cambia rápidamente a un Servet a punto de ser atravesado por una espada dirigida a la agotada y herida princesa que apenas puede mantenerse en pie, pero antes que la escena concluya, una pata rompe el espejo **-** ¿Es suficiente para ti?- Y asoma aquel rostro maligno resplandeciente en su vileza **-** Ya viste lo que está por suceder, tus amigos, si es que todavía están vivos, van a ser ejecutados públicamente. Cuarenta azotes, después colgare sus cuerpos para que sean lapidados por la población, una vez se hayan cansado del ultraje los tiraré a una fosa común. Sí, eso será lo que haré-Spike no dijo nada; mordió su lengua para concentrarse y evitar que las lágrimas comenzarán a brotarle **-** Sin embargo… Tú eres diferente. Eres fuerte en comparación con ellos. Pudiste mantener un combate de igual a mí usando apenas un poco de magia, eso es admirable, no cualquiera enfrenta a una diosa así a la ligera. Déjame darte una oportunidad, únete a mí y júrame tu lealtad eterna. A cambio perdonaré la vida de tus amigos, estarán en un calabozo eternamente, pero vivos a fin de cuentas

La diosa le extiende su pata en señal de apoyo. Spike no sabía que pensar su mente es atrapada entre el dilema de su supervivencia y la de sus amigos ¿Pudiera él sacrificar su orgullo para evitar que los demás tengan la suerte que están a punto de soportar? Twilight entendería, si Spike decide sacrificarse, Servet le entendería, Shining igual y el resto lo aceptaría. Pero el nunca pudiera perdonarse así mismo. Si aceptará, debería cortarse su cresta y vivir en vergüenza eterna, aunque una vida sin sus amigos sería lo equivalente a volver a sentir esa soledad por la cual tuvo que experimentar durante años, el sentirse solo, odiado en secreto sería lo equivalente a ser a morir en este instante. Pero por ahora….

-Cadence, yo-Lentamente alza su garra fracturada, abriendo lo más que puede sus dedos ocultando con sumo dolor todo su orgullo, Cadence sonrió en lo más profundo de su putrefacta alma. En su interior una estrella había nacido, girando descontroladamente en una orbita aleatoria y de imposible calculo, aquel astro de felicidad iba arriba, abajo y extraño, carecía de un orden, era el completo placer, el pináculo del éxtasis cósmico. Por primera vez y como nunca Cadence no podía dejar de sentirse completa. Ella acerca su pata a la que sería su victoria más hermosa de todas, sus cuerpos hacen contacto haciendo que ella sienta como el calor del dragón invade cada parte de su ser, el ardor de aquella sangre le revitalizaba el alma mientras el dragón bajaba la cabeza y apretaba su pata

-Cadence yo…

-Finalmente has aceptado

El dragón se limitó a callar…

 **[…]**

 _En otro tiempo y otro lugar_

Aquella mañana, Sunset Shimmer se levantó como cualquier otro día mientras trataba de recordar todo aquello que fue una vez. Realmente poco importaba lo que viniera a continuación, para ella la vida ya le había enseñado una gran parte de los misterios que esconde al resto de los mortales, pero aun en el enigma de la consonancia efímera y prosaica, se puede revelar sucesos que escapan de nuestro entendimiento, probablemente el hecho de permanecer ocultos han garantizado nuestra curiosa supervivencia en este planeta que llamamos tierra.

Pero inclusive en esta vida donde la primera luz que vemos, la disfrutamos empapados de lágrimas, cubiertos de líquidos amnióticos, lamentándonos él haber sido arrancados de nuestro primer hogar de donde nos sentimos plenamente realizados para ser traídos a una vida llena de penas, alegrías, amigos y enemigos los cuales constantemente se encuentran en un vaivén, tal fuera una ramera que promete tanto como desilusiona, pero aun, con aquellas decepciones las cuales vienen por defecto con la vida; sin duda alguna las emociones que despierta al final de la misma llena de altas y bajas es algo sublime, algo que pudiera imposible de describirse en una simple palabra, pero Sunset Shimmer lo sabía muy bien. Una vida llena de amigas, amores, luz y oscuridad la cual no importa que tan profunda sea, más temprano que tarde termina cediendo al seductor poder de la luz que conlleva un amanecer.

El primer pensamiento que vino a su mente al despertar fue

-Jugo… Quiero jugo- Mientras terminaba de estirarse en el que fuera su ritual matutino. Sale de su habitación pasando de largo una foto en conjunto con sus amigas, la leyenda debajo ponía _"Gira de cierre"_ Fue hasta la cocina, abrió su refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso generoso de juego que había preparado la noche anterior, sintió la dulce acidez acicalando su garganta para después encender la cafetera. Todo en la cocina era un caos en este momento pero no le importaba el orden, ella siempre hacía lo mismo, tomaba jugo, encendía la cafetera y se preparaba unos huevos con jamón, que a diferencia de sus amigas, ella no era tan apegada a los vegetales, le daba una mayor prioridad a la carne desde que salió de Equestria, pero no por ende había olvidado cierto hábitos que había adquirido en su estadía en aquel ahora lejano lugar.

De alguna manera el recordar aquellos momentos en los cuales compartía las tardes con Celestia intercambiando ideas y cuestionando el pasado de su reina le hacían sentir nostalgia nuevamente, como si comenzará a sentirse culpable por haber abandonado su lugar de nacimiento. Su familia, sus escasos amigos, pero amigos a final de cuentas. Había dejado todo eso atrás hace ya tanto tiempo que pareciera una eternidad, aunque tal vez era eso, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvo en Equestria, y ese nombre había comenzado a no ser más que en un reino onírico el cual visitaba todas las noches imaginándose junto con todos sus conocidos en una tarde fresca y tranquila tomando el té a la misma hora mientras platicaban de algún acontecimiento banal pero importante en ese instante de relajación

-No, no es tiempo para eso- Y menos ahora que habían pasado cuarenta primaveras desde el incidente la secundaria Canterlot. Es verdad, ella no era más aquella joven deseosa de vengarse de la que fuera su mentora ni mucho menos la guitarrista líder de la banda a la cual se había integrado a sus amigas. Las Rainbooms habían tenido su momento, casi veinte años en los escenarios brindando y festejando el éxito. Pero el triunfo es pasajero, Sunset y Applejack lo sabían, eran las únicas que comprendían que no podrían mantenerse _"frescas"_ para siempre.

Por decisión unánime todas acordaron darle final a una etapa, en la que fue conocida _"como la gira del fin"_ anunciaron la separación del grupo dando sus últimos conciertos en varios países, el último que llevaron a cabo fue en Praga el lugar donde Rarity les dijo adiós, ella, como siempre nunca desaprovechaba el tiempo, así que, en los recesos de la banda, se encontraba haciendo trazos de moda ajenos a la creación de los vestuarios de la misma, como una forma de descargar todo el estrés que conlleva el ser famosa, sin embargo, con su visión única e invirtiendo el dinero que ganaba, emprendió su propia línea de ropa, la cual lentamente se convirtió en la predilecta de la elite dentro de la misma alta sociedad, sin embargo ocasionalmente daba generosas sumas de dinero a O.N.G´S las cuales investigaba hasta la medula para saber que el dinero que donaba era usado con los fines que ella buscaba, sea la grupos desprotegidos o investigaciones de tal enfermedad. Aunque también se rumoreaba que iba a misiones disfrazada para ayudar a la gente en países en conflicto, aunque era eso, un rumor y nada más.

Pinkie Pie fue la segunda en irse junto con Applejack, ambas primas tuvieron la idea de crear un pequeño negocio de venta de pasteles de manzana y cualquier derivado de esta fruta, aunque claro, no fue sino a la insistencia y ambigua perseverancia de la primera que la empresa pudo despegar. Por su parte Rainbow Dash se volvió la entrenadora mejor pagada del futbol inglés, a la edad que salió de la banda su cuerpo ya no le permitiría dedicarse a ningún deporte, el incidente de Canadá en el cual un fallo técnico provocó un incendio que cobró la vida de cien personas por la incompetencia del que fuera su administrador (un sujeto cuya mención carece de sentido para este recuerdo) en ese entonces, cuando la gente corría frenética producto de un pésimo equipo pirotécnico, un pedazo de escenografía cayó sobre la pierna de Dash, sus amigas trataron de levantarla, AJ sufrió quemaduras de segundo grado tratando de levantar el trozo de metal que había atrapado a su amiga, pero no había forma que de ella terminará bien parada de eso, Twilight lo sabía, su mente rápidamente organizado un sinfín de posibilidades y solo había tres posibles escenarios y ninguna era hermosa, en las tres posibilidades alguien tendría que perder algo, ya sea que murieran todas tratando de recatarla o abandonándola o cortándole la pierna, puesto que los bomberos tardarían en llegar

-¿Qué?-Comentó una anonada Fluttershy quien había perdido el brillo en sus ojos

-Fluttershy lo siento pero solo hay esas alternativas-

-¿Twilight que estás diciendo?-Rarity se dirigió a Twilight con una mirada completamente horrorizada mientras trata desesperadamente de alzar el enorme trozo metálico imposible de levantar sin alguna maquinaria especial

-Rarity, entiendo completamente que no concuerdes conmigo, pero son las únicas alternativas, pero la palabra final la tiene Dashie

-Yo… No quiero que mueran por mi culpa… Pero tampoco quiero morir… Pero tampoco… Se imaginó a ella ganando trofeos en múltiples competencias alrededor del mundo, recibiendo el oro, triunfado en el tour de parís, siendo la primera ganadora del torneo " _El hombre de acero"_ subiendo el Everest entre otras, dedicando su vida a los deportes extremos a mas no poder, algo que rápidamente se desmoronó en un solo instante –Ella tomó el sorbo de aire más amargo que jamás ha tenido en su vida y comentó carente de emoción-Hazlo

-Está bien, muerde esto-Twilight saco de su ropa un juguete de plástico que antaño le pertenecía a Spike, se lo colocó en los dientes a su amiga que había cerrado fuertemente los ojos, y tomo el hacha con la cual habían tratado de cortar el pedazo de aprisionaba a su amiga-¿Estas lista?

-No-

-Por favor perdóname por esto-Twilight alzo el hacha con todo lo que sus brazos le permitieron. Ella comprendía que a mayor altura, el filo caería tendría más cuando descendiera haciendo efectivo el corte… pero cuando el filo del hacha descendió se desvió-No puedo hacerlo… No quiero hacerlo-Twilight se detiene al último instante, estallando en lagrimas

-Está bien lo comprendo… Está bien, huyan chicas-Rainbow Dash comenta entre lagrimas

-No, saldremos todas de aquí-Sunset Shimmer emprende la iniciativa, agarra el hacha, mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente el mango un mundo de dudas y justificaciones comenzaron a llenar su cabeza tal fuera la macabra imitación del teatro que se incendiaban alrededor, así que por cada duda que Sunset mantenía, la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse y lo que fuera el hogar de personajes de vidas pasadas, ahora se había convertido en la puerta al octavo círculo del infierno

La chica que trató hace tiempo de matarlas, a la cual se le fue entregada el más valioso don el perdón y la amistad, con la cual posteriormente compartirían la misma unión con cimientos tan firmes la cual ni los mismos dioses pudieran derribar, Sunset debía hacerlo, pero su mano temblaba, y las chicas sus ojos cerraban, no importaba lo que pasará ahora, tenía que hacerlo o todas morirían, el hacha desciende como un relámpago en la noche escabrosa, y en una eternidad que no duró más, la hoja fue cortando piel, nervio, carne y hueso para finalmente clavarse en el suelo manchando con la sangre de una ahora inconsciente Dash, AJ la tomó entre sus brazos, comenzando una carrera desesperada por hallar una salida entre la humareda que impedía su visión.

Salir de ahí era imposible, Fluttershy estuvo a punto de desmayarse de no haber sido sostenida por Twilight; el rastro de sangre que salía de la pierna de Dash aumentaba la presión. Buscando entre la desesperación llegan a una pared, pero no hay ventana o puerta que evite que mueran asfixiadas, Pinkie Pie por primera vez en mucho tiempo no hace un comentario, y con fuerza comienza a golpear la pared hasta que sus manos comienzan a romperse y cae a la pared llorando en su desesperación haciendo que su esponjada Malena pierda la risa que siempre la caracterizara

-Pinkie, detente-Comenta Twilight deteniendo a la muchacha

-¿Esta será nuestra última aventura acaso?-casi susurrando, una agotada Fluttershy cae al suelo

-No, esta solo será el comienzo de una nueva-Afirma con seguridad AJ quien delicadamente coloca a Dashie en el suelo a un lado de una agotada Pinkie Pie, las demás hacen lo mismo tomándose de la mano esperando el inevitable final…Las llamas comienza a invadir el lugar, haciendo que ellas se tomen de las manos esperando no sentir mucho dolor.

 _Y ese pudiera haber sido el fin… Pero aquella mujer nos rescató_

Es verdad, pensó Sunset Shimmer, en aquel instante de desesperación otra hacha comenzaba a demoler la pared, las chicas consientes retiraron sus amigas que no podían hacerlo con las escasa fuerzas que les quedaban, entonces una mujer cubierta de los pies a la cabeza apareció ahí como la protectora de ellas, nunca supieron su nombre, pero ella era la responsable que pudieran transmitirle este legado a la siguiente generación, aun cuando esa nunca hubiera llegado. Ella ya había cumplido cuarenta años, ya no podría transmitirle sus historias, venturas y desventuras a sus hijos, sus amigas habían engendrado a la siguiente generación, y cada año hacían una reunión donde los hijos de cada una se conocían mutuamente, era invitada, pero siempre ponía una creíble excusa durante los últimos diez años, ella jamás podría ser madre…

Pero no importaba, no le daba ningún significado a eso, más bien lo ignora deliberadamente. Así que sencillamente fue a su biblioteca, tomo el periódico y leyó el primer artículo, cosas sin importancia, hubiera pasado de largo la sección de deporte de no ser por el encabezado _"La doncella de hierro lleva a otro equipo a la gloria"_ Que era el sobrenombre que le habían puesto a Dash después de la separación. Recordó también el santuario de animales hecho por Fluttershy y Twilight, más bien la doble de Twilight, perteneciente a este mundo donde ella siempre se sintió como una invitada había logrado un puesto la universidad de Oxford impartiendo la materia de física aplicada, aunque ella siempre fue la más racional de todas, aun siente la muerte de Spike hace unas dos décadas atrás a la edad de veinte años, una edad muy anciana para un perro si uno lo pensaba. Pero daba igual esas fueron otras épocas, hace décadas que no recibía correspondencia de la princesa Twilight, y ella lo entendía sus deberes como princesa deberían haberla absorbida por completo así que solo se sentó en su reconfortante sillón, fue por una botella de vino que había comenzado la noche anterior, recogió una copa y se sirvió una generosa cantidad del vid.

Sin que se diera cuenta, entre copa y copa, embriaguez y lucidez el tiempo se le escurría de sus manos, cerca de ocho horas transcurrieron cuando entonces el libro que Twilight le había dejado como una manera para mantenerse en contacto sin importar las dimensiones, comenzaba a parpadear. Por un instante pensó que estaba ebria, que no era más que un producto de un sueño, así que lo ignoró, bebió directamente de la botella de su vino hasta que finalmente la merluza invadió cada átomo de su sangre. De manera progresiva Sunset Shimmer se había entregado por completo al vicio, pasaba días enteros sumergida en ebriedad, ya había estado en el hospital por un coma etílico y había perdido su licencia de conducir por orden la corte, sus amigas trataron durante años de ayudarla, pero ella sencillamente decidió no hacerles caso, sin embargo ellas siguieron tratando, esperando que quizás algún día pudiera cambiar, pero en el mundo real las cosas no son tan fáciles como pudiera creerse, en nuestro mundo las cosas son complicadas, aquí no existe la magia ni las resoluciones deus ex machina, Sunset lo comprendía.

Sabía que había tocado fondo hace tiempo, primero empezó como una simple costumbre, que eventualmente degenero en una adicción. Era una alcohólica, un alma errática que se había condenado así misma a una rutina que obedecía ciegamente, un castigo autoimpuesto por ella misma al haber perdido su razón de ser y la capacidad de sorprenderse a tal punto que ignoraba el libro parpadeante que indicaba que ella despertara pero prefirió sumergirse en la embriaguez hasta el nuevo amanecer… Despertó y el libro pareciese que nunca había brillado… Corre al baño, y descarga todo el alcohol que se va en el drenaje… Vuelve a hacer la misma rutina, toma un jugo de naranja y medio come unos huevos hasta perder en la bebida durante dos semanas y media… Su cuerpo apesta por completo, y el aroma a vicio podrido inunda su vestido que alguna vez fue blanco _"solo una copa y ya"_ Se miente a sí misma hasta perderse en la bebida… Se ha quedado sin vino, así que decide quedarse única y exclusivamente ahogada en sus recuerdos… Mirando al techo hasta que el nivel perdición en su sangre baja por completo… Y ahora el libro nuevamente brilla provocando que ella caiga de su sofá fruto del susto _"¿es un sueño?"_ Rápidamente comprende que no al cortarse con una copa rota dejada hace semanas ahí… Su pie escurre un poco de sangre pero avanza hasta el librero, alza su famélica mano hasta finalmente alcanzarlo, se encuentra completamente llenó de polvo, lo sopla tosiendo un poco. La primera página se encuentra en blanco, pero rápidamente ve como unas letras comienzan a materializarse de manera lenta y progresiva hasta ocupar una parte de la hoja amarillezca… Aquel mensaje era simple:

" _Sunset Shimmer, necesito de tu ayuda"_

Por primera vez en años ella se sintió viva otra vez, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella sintió miedo otra vez….

[…]

Windy Mountain estiro su cuerpo mientras al agua con café en su fogata comenzaba a hervir y el aroma de este le hacía sentir muy bien. Era como un día cualquiera, con la excepción de ella se encontraba en medio de la nada, prácticamente un lugar olvidado aunque eso era algo que a ella no le importa realmente, ser una exiliada de la tribu de los búfalos no es algo digno de enorgullecerse pero tampoco es algo de que avergonzarse, ella mostraba la marca de los traidores con una mórbida y amarga sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces cuando estaba rascando su trasero Windy Mountain oyó el silbido de la cafetera que indicaba lo esperado… Se sirvió una taza mientras se sentaba en una roca a mirar el sol llegar a su punto máximo, no era para nada temprano y mucho menos tarde, eran las tres de la tarde y ella acaba de despertarse hace media hora. Aunque claro eso la tenía sin cuidado… Descansaba en esa roca mirando el horizonte cuando ve una estela de humo que se acerca rápidamente y ella finalmente avanza.

-Joder, ya era hora con estos. Da un sorbo a su taza de café y espera tranquilamente…

Finalmente el auto primitivo llega… Pareciera una enorme placa (gruesa) de acero a la cual en medio se la ha rebanado un trozo lo suficientemente hondo para que tres ponys quepan ahí, en los extremos delanteros y traseros hay dos ruedas que recuerdan a un circulo con surcos de una buena profundidad y un techo que pareciera ser retraído con facilidad. Encima de ese auto estaban exactamente dos ponys con un sombrero que impedía ver su rostro pro completo. Conducen hasta estar cerca de una enorme roca.

-Bienvenidos-Windy Mountain se halla ahora encima de la enorme roca que impide el paso a los viajeros sin soltar su taza de café

Los ponys ni se inmutan

-Saben… Cuando alguien les dice "Bienvenidos" ustedes lo mínimo que deben decir es "gracias"-Da otro sorbo a su taza-Y siguen con esa actitud… Bueno, creo tendré que matarlos-Coloca su casco en su boca haciendo silbar. La arena comienza a temblar, el carro comienza a sacudir y los ponys han comenzó a mostrar que son capaces de expresar más allá de unos simples gesto de afirmativo y negativo. Dos enormes alacranes surgen, cuadriplican el tamaño de esos sementales y ellos han comenzado a correr del auto, pero las pinzas le impiden moverse. Van a la izquierda y son bloqueados, sucede lo mismo con al derecha mientras Windy solo ríe. Finalmente son atrapados por las pinzas, listos para ser devorados por las fauces de esas bestias

-¡ALTO! ¡SEÑORITA WINDY! Por favor pare con esta atrocidad-Grita el unicornio azulado que ha perdido su sombrero y ha mostrado terror

-LO SENTIMOS, ESTAMOS AGRADECIDOS DE QUE NOS RECIBA

-¿Era tan difícil? Pero me temo que esos escorpiones están sin domesticar así que me temo que… Bueno-da un gran sorbo a su taza de café y comenta con un extraño cinismo- _Adieu et_ _bonne soirée mon amie._

-Señorita Windy _s'il vous plaît,_ _laissez-nous vivre –_ El unicornio azulado habla por su compañero

- _Pourquoi ?_

-Nous avons des bits ?-Comienza a temblar

- _Ah ! très bien_ -Windy suelta un nuevo silbido y los escorpiones sueltan a los ponys prisiones- ¿Vieron que fácil era decir hola buenos días?

-Es por la tarde señorita-Comenta el pegado

-Si como sea, el café en mi casco dice lo contrario, salvo que quieran que llame a mis muchachos

-No hace falta en serio-Estaba completamente aterrado por Windy que no se atrevió a corregirle ni una falta

-¿Bueno porque rayos vienen tan temprano a mi humilde hogar?-Si por hogar pudiera llamarse a una tienda improvisada con una simple fogata que se había apagado. El pegaso blanco que había permanecido callado finalmente hablo

-Vamos al grano usted sabe porque estamos aquí ¿no?-Windy vuelve a disfrutar su café y asiente sin separar sus labios de la taza-Este es el objetivo

-¿Quién es ella? Tiene cara de matada

-La princesa Twilight Sparkle

-¿Debo matarla?-Windy Mountain lo comenta sin la más mínima preocupación

-Sí.

-¡Ah! Muy bien

-Señorita Windy temó que usted no se está tomando en serio- El pegaso comenta

-Sí, lo es lo mismo de siempre, matar a la princesa, bla, bla, dar un golpe de estado, bla, bla, bla bla ¿Algo más?

-No.

-Bien ahora me largo de aquí, les sugiero que se vayan a la brevedad les dije a mis escorpiones que los persigan apenas abandonen la tienda

-¿En es serio?

-Si… Au Revoir- Windy Mountain empacó sus cosas, emprendiendo su nuevo viaje. Mientras aquellos potros quedaron paralizados dentro de la tienda pensando algún plan para escapar mientras ignoraban que Windy se iba alejando con su jeep mientras reía como si no hubiera el mañana. Vio a sus amigos escorpiones alejare también, les dijo un _"hasta luego"_ y disfruto con la broma que había perpetrado

-Idiotas-Dijo y terminó su café

N.A (N.A=Nota del autor)

Bueno aquí comienza el ocaso de la armonía II parte: Muerte  
¿Por qué borre el titulo anterior? Bueno, es simple, y les pido humildemente que no me malinterprete, ahora tengo más seguidores que cuando empecé... Así que por eso lo reinicie. Espero me entiendan y me perdonen si los ofendí nunca fue mi intención, solo fue por cuestiones prácticas. Por cierto quisiera recomendarles los dibujos del artista _"RandomArcorte"_ en devianart hizo un dibujo basado en " _Historia de Spike"_ de una impecable calidad. Por favor apóyenlo y motívenlo a seguir dibujando, gente que invierte su tiempo en un arte siempre necesita del apoyo de los demás.

Les habló Noat y les deseo lo mejor de sus vidas como siempre.  
Nos veremos pronto… Muy pronto


	2. Esto es el ahora…Eso creo

_**Capítulo I  
Esto es el ahora… Eso creo**_

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba sentada en una nube la cual cambiaba lentamente sus claros a unos oscuros, fruto del ocaso que se orquestaba al fondo de donde se hallaba. Flotaba de una manera tan sencilla que pareciese un punto y aparte a la deriva de un mar de palabras en una novela que estaba por terminar pero detenida en esa infinitud por el bloqueo del artista detrás de semejante creación. Tal era la dicha que sentía de estar despreocupada, por efímero que fuera que eventualmente comenzó a ocluir los ojos en una secuencia fácilmente descifrable, cerraba los ojos y su castillo desaparecía, los habría resultado de sus años de intensa agitación, sumado también a una amenaza de guerra que ahora no era más que un recuerdo de hace unos años.

De manera fortuita las manos de Morfeo la terminan arrastrando a los reinos oníricos donde ella se sentía exiliada, pero ahora pareciese que le diera una cálida y agridulce bienvenida. Las puertas le son abiertas solo para que un oscuro termine por regir este pasajero periquete, en su mente, escucha un violín que traza una hermosa melodía que evocara momentos del pasado, cuando ella aún era fuerte y contaba con sus amigas para afrontar cualquier situación que sucediera. Es una tonada que empieza con un simple pero sutil _Larguetto affettuoso,_ sensación que produce es la equivalente a estar siendo mecido por olas de un océano extraviado en el olvido de los mercaderes de eras pasadas. Uno pudiera, en este océano de perpetuidad y calma, tender una hamaca entre dos estrellas a la par que una constelación susurra una nana espectral de eternas frases dichas y hechas que solo auguran un instante de perfección absoluta… El viajero pudiera finalmente dormir y no despertar jamás sin siquiera notarlo sería arrastrado a un mundo perfecto y maravilloso carente de defectos donde ni los cielos de los dioses pudieran siguiera igualar en una infinitésima parte en la grande del océano en que Twilight ahora descansa.

De repente el _larguetto_ se ha convertido en un _allegro_ cuya tranquila melodía es el calor del abrazo de la que fuera su mentora, un beso que dice un adiós temporal al momento que besa su mejilla. La inmensidad de este poético mar refleja los recuerdos de varias nimiedades carentes de importancias… La bella tonada en compas con la madre oceánica sufre un _agitato_ ahora que el violín se torna violento, pero conserva esa majestuosidad de galaxias palpitantes que danzan en un baile eterno, cual fue convocado por ellas mismas, la melodía llega a sus clímax y unas voces le hacen perderse en sus recuerdos mas íntimos, las confesiones, tan macabras como oscuras pero hermosas al rememorar, llega a lo más profundo del sueño como un soneto elaborado por poetas ajenos a este plano de existencia, pero como los sueños solo son sueños y más temprano que han de terminar; por mas esplendidos que sean dejándonos una amarga sensación en nuestras almas, un vacío que succiona toda la bella reminiscencia de la cual eventualmente nos reponemos, porqué, como cualquier detalle excelso que de la vida, este no es más que un suspiro en el viento de una tarde de verano.

-Mami ¿Estás ahí?-Una vocecita chillona pero dulce le ha despertado de esa eterna sinfonía que lentamente comenzaba a formarse mientras serpenteaba en busca de la única y absoluta perfección

-¿He? ¿Qué pasa?- La princesa despierta del trance del cual hubiera deseado, en otro tiempo, no haber despertado. Últimamente había comenzado a soñar nuevamente, trayendo consigo una paz inexplicable, algo que creía haber olvidado.

-Mira mami la luna esta encima del sol

-¡RAYOS!-El cuerno de la princesa reacciona rápidamente arreglando su descuido con un rápido y efectivo hechizo, que en un principio le dejaba agotada y devastada. Al menos fue así durante tres largos años, sin embargo, varios siglos después, cometer un descuido de esta índole era algo casi imperdonable, pero no importaba, ahora se podía dar el lujo mientras no afectará la opinión del consejo-Elisa, lo siento, me descuide bastante

-Sí, hasta tienes un hilo de baba escurriendo de tu boca-Soltó una risita con aquella dulce malevolencia infantil pero tierna y agradable tal fuera un pasea en el parque

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-La princesa lleva sus cascos hacia su boca buscando algún rastro de saliva seca descubriendo que no tenía nada.

-Solo bromeaba, por cierto ya tengo hambre

-No te preocupes, en un momento preparo la cena. Supongo que Spike y Servet ya han llegado. Ya casi anochece-La joven grifo desvió levemente su mirada- ¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Hay algo malo con que regresen?

-No, no es eso. El tío Spike me agrada mucho- Twilight notó entonces que la joven Elisa no quería hablar de Servet… Del todo. Sabía el porqué, también entendía perfectamente la razón de que a Servet le costará dirigirle la mirada y aún más la palabra a la pequeña grifa.

-Está bien Elisa, pero ya es momento de regresar, recuerda que aun tienes que estudiar para el examen de mañana

-Sí, lo haré mami-Contestó enérgicamente la pequeña, mientras despegaba de la nube, entrando por el balcón a unos doscientos metros debajo de donde se encontraba Twilight la cual estiraba su cuerpo, en el tiempo en que la princesa contempla el descenso de la joven; no dejaba de sentir un ímpetu que le exigía emprender un viaje, llevar a sus amigos cercanos y descubrir aquello que esconde el mundo en los rincones más ignominiosos.

Pero no podía hacerlo, tras su conducta imprudente y desafiante al consejo ella estaba a merced de ellos, no podía darse el lujo de abandonar a su gente y menos ahora que finalmente estaba recuperando la confianza que su pueblo había perdido con creces. Tras firmado el tratado de paz con el pueblo grifo, las naciones celebraron el triunfo de la raza de pony, más bien, que ellos habían detenido una grave amenaza que pudiera haber puesto a temblar a todo el mundo. Sin embargo también fue mal encarada en la _MCXIII_ reunión ( _MCXIII_ _en orden cronológico pero la numero ocho desde la caída del imperio grifo)_ , celebrada poco después de ese suceso, la "reunión de las naciones" es la máxima junta de líderes en la cual ella, Twilight, abogó por los grifos quienes en su momento de mayor fragilidad carecían de representantes.

Los líderes querían que los derrotados pagaran por los vidas que habían tomado, los reinos caídos y las ciudades desparecidas, en esta junta Spike guardo silencio en todo momento para sorpresa de su hermana y madre quien inútilmente esperaba que él le apoyara, pero no podía reprocharle, los dragones son distintos a los demás, ellos no perdonan, al menos eso parece ser algo casi característico de ellos al llegar a determinada edad, sin embargo el suceso de Ikaruga fue algo sin precedente, lo más destacado fue el raro interés que mostró la gobernadora de la gran Cowrea del norte, una nación al noroeste de Equestria poblada principalmente por vacas. El arma que usó el imperio grifo para destruirlo fue objeto de debate y miedo y la razón principal de porque nadie se atrevió a encarar a tan terrible nación, no obstante Shining dio su palabra de que el arma fue destruida junto con el gran castillo de ónice, esa fue la única vez que la gobernadora de Cowrea había dicho algo y sería la última, tres meses después sería asesinada en un atentado.

La reunión se prolongó semanas, pero finalmente la razón predominó, el imperio sumergido en el caos cedió pacíficamente las tierras conquistadas a cambio: recibirían la ayuda de las grandes naciones para levantarse, Servet estuvo al mando de esto, unos meses después la nación grifo emprendería el proyecto más inmenso que alguna vez se hubiera visto, cárceles fueron abiertas para que los verdaderos culpables fueron metidos en ellas, las familias abrazan a sus niños, ahora convertidos en hombres. Pero quizás lo más recordado fue el discurso final que Servet dio, unos momentos antes de que empezará la caída de los muros que protegían al antiguo imperio grifo.

-Hoy me dirijo a ustedes, no como un exiliado, si no como un grifo que nació en este hermoso país. Me dirijo a ustedes pare recordarles que ya no seremos más la ciudad amurallada o el gran villano de la historia, no, esta vez somos los amigos de todos, tal y como pueden ver hay entre nosotros ponys, vacas, minotauros, esfinges, _fenrirs_ , _airavatas,_ entre muchas otras especies que están hoy entre nosotros para contemplar el final de una era, oscura la cual dará paso al nuevo comienzo en el cual nadie va poder desaparecer a quien se atreva a dar su opinión, no, ya no habrá más derecha absoluta ni izquierda definitiva, a partir de este momento el imperio grifo dará un nuevo paso hacia la democracia, todos tendremos voz y voto, nadie va a elegir por nosotros, el pastor será una vez más el rebaño, un rebaña que aspirará no ser un solo ser, sino que, al contrario, ser miles de pensamientos con aspiraciones y sueños individuales los cuales buscaran siempre el bien común. Que avanzarán hacía un glorioso mañana en el cual todas las razas podamos vernos unos con otros sin temor a leyes absurdas que impidan el nacimiento de un nuevo futuro. ¡Hoy mis hermanos y hermanas, un imperio cae pero nace una nueva república! ¡LA REPÚBLICA DEL GRIFO, EN DONDE NADIE SERÁ MÁS QUE OTRO! Sin más que decir, Señor Spike, derribe ese muro-

Spike quien se encontraba esperando esa orden ansiosamente, tomó un mazo de metal haciendo una grieta que lentamente comienza a expandirse como enfermedad virulenta abarcando cada espacio repleto de fría indiferencia pero infectándolo con el calor de aquellos que quieren volver a sentir la esperanza, naciendo en cada uno de ellos, y como abejas que atacan a un intruso, pero ahora convertidos en esperanza hecha en golpes los cuales lentamente debilitan a la estructura que rodeaba todo el imperio. Los rostro de ansiedad y felicidad no pueden esperar. En ambos lados golpean, arriba y abajo, usando explosivos en las partes más duras, pero cada ser lucha por un mismo objetivo _"familia, amigos o amor"_ cada uno ansía su propio reencuentro o descubrir una incómoda verdad, no hay límite alguno en la fuerza que usan. Cada momento de censura del pasado trata de ser olvidado al momento del impacto del a herramienta con el concreto y el acero. El ímpetu no cede ante nada, al igual que el muro de la opresión… Día y noche, explosiones y choques de metales, no hay nada que detenga…

El esfuerzo de los seres es recompensado y el muro termina cediendo a los golpes, los cuales celebran la más grande fiesta de la cual solo en las leyendas se recordarán haciendo que cada dato cambiante sea incluso más creíble que la fiesta en sí. Ni la misma pinkie Pie pudiera haber hecho, quizás ese pensamiento hizo sentir nostálgica a la princesa quien miraba desde arriba sentada en una nube todo lo que acontecía, ella decidió no interferir, ya tenía demasiados problemas con el consejo por su conducta y debía rendir cuentas con ellos, además el equipo estaba cansado tenía que darles un tiempo, aparte había una cosa que tenía que hacer ella, miró hacia abajo y sonriéndole a Spike este entendió su despedida. Y ella partió de momento.

Servet por su parte fue recibido como un héroe pese a que nunca se vio así, quisieron nombrarle como rey los ancianos que habían sobrevivido a los decenios de la dictadura, pero él tenía una nueva visión, conocía la palabra democracia en un viejo libro que leyó cuando era pequeño, antes del golpe de _Adirf_ , era una historia de un hombre que quería la libertad para su pueblo y lo logra, se vuelve rey pero termina cediendo ante las tentaciones de la corona entonces es derrocado y su sucesor comete los mismos errores, la historia se prolonga durante siglos llenos de muerte sangre y desesperación hasta que finalmente un extranjero llegado de tierras extrañas derroca a su sucesor y permanece en el poder por tres años exigiendo a su pueblo que elija al habitante más amable, leal, generoso y honesto de todos, con él nacería un nuevo concepto poco usado en Equestria, de hecho solo Zebrica, Cervidas y de cierta manera los búfalos, llevan a cabo este sistema. Posteriormente el imperio grifo se volvería en el tercer país en aplicar este sistema. Un hito que despertaría ciertos miedos en regímenes que temían perder su poder, principalmente Cowrea no obstante pareciese que tras el primer nerviosismo de sus líderes, estos volvieron a sentir la tranquilidad al ver que en sus respectivos reinos lo único que se comentaba al respecto es que finalmente el imperio grifo había dejado de destruir ciudades. Por ende consideraron que no había nada que temer… Por ahora

 **[…]**

-Ponte de pie Servet- Grita Spike quien se haya enfundando una espada de madera

El grifo, ya no tan joven, trata de apoyarse con sus alas haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no caer nuevamente, pero el dolor en sus articulaciones le hace imposible mantenerse nuevamente de pie, lucha, la adrenalina comienza a inundar cada uno de sus glóbulos rojos. Lentamente se levanta otra vez, toma la espada de madera con sus garras laterales y apunta a Spike desafiándolo

-Eso me gusta- El dragón ataca sin meditar, su primer movimiento es con la espada en una línea horizontal que Servet esquiva y ataca de la misma forma pero el dragón es sabio y brinca hacía arriba, Servet gira rápidamente pero se da cuenta que la batalla ha perdido cuando un golpe de madera le lastima el costado, la batalla ha concluido.

-Suficiente, ven-Spike ayuda aun malherido Servet a ponerse de pie mientras le sonríe honestamente- Has progresado bastante desde la última vez

-Gracias, he practicado bastante

-Me alegara oír eso, pero se está haciendo tarde y debemos volver al palacio. Everfree no ha dejado de ser un lugar peligroso.

-Lo sé, pero aun así todavía hay algo que me intriga…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero decir, en estos años después de las guardianas ¿Por qué nunca se intentó colonizar Everfree?

-¡Ah! Se intentó varias veces Servet, más de las que recuerdo, en tiempos de las dos hermanas ellas trataron de establecer un pueblo que conviviera en armonía con Everfree, sin embargo este pueblo fue destruido por el mismo bosque, es difícil de explicar pero es como si la misma arboleda fuera un ente consiente que vive y respira por sí mismo, que sigue su propio rumbo ajeno a nosotros como un recuerdo de una era primitiva de la cual no se conserva ningún registro. Twilight envió un par de expediciones pero ninguna regreso, de eso ya hace doscientos años. Ignoró que les haya pasado, pero prefiero no pensar en eso. Everfree, aun ahora sigue siendo un lugar de misterios y preguntas sin responder, no existe un mapa que indique lugares de interés, los árboles están siempre cambiando de lugar tal fueran un laberinto viviente. Nosotros solo venimos aquí a entrenar, pero la noche ha llegado ya. Es momento de irnos

-Está bien-Servet hasta el momento no le haba contado a sus amigos sobre su experiencia con aquella misteriosa figura que le salvó de morir atrapado por uno de estos árboles, quizás para bien o quizás para mal, aquel recuerdo ahora pareciese una extraña alucinación provocada por los gases que la planta le hizo inhalar, más bien Servet había preferido pensar en eso, incluso cuando se marchó de aquella casa que pareciese mezclada con la fauna. Por un momento todo pareciese borrarse en un solo instante como si nada existiera. Pero al final que es una alucinación si no el producto de nuestro inconsciente de mostrarnos lo que más deseamos ¿Pero acaso Servet realmente quería encontrarse con una bruja? Si era una alucinación, ¿Por qué le estaba dando importancia en demasía? En ese momento Servet lo ignoraba pero aquella figura volvería a revelarse nuevamente….

[…]

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan confundido mi boleto?-Windy Mountain reclama al vendedor de boletos

-Señorita le pido una disculpa pero me temó que fue una confusión-

\- _¡_ _c'est la merde!_ -Grita a los cuatro vientos que le escuchan-Ahora míreme bien, pedazo de animal, va a conseguirme un nuevo boleto con dirección a Canterlot

-Pero no hay boleto que la lleve allá

-¿Qué? ¿'Esta bromeando?

-Tengo algo importante que hacer

-Lo siento mucho pero a lo máximo podrá encontrar un boleto que le deje por Fillydelphia

-¿Esa maldita ciudad?...Esta bien, deme el maldito boleto y sus bits

-¿Qué?

-¿No me oyó? Voy a estar en… ¿En dónde estoy por cierto?

-En Yakyakistan

-¿La maldita ciudad nevada?

-Y me temo que estamos bloqueados por toda la semana

-Deje de hablar en rimas, detesto cuando la gente hace eso, es algo que detesto

-Pero ahora usted lo hace

Windy Mountain golpeo al pony dejándolo aturdido en un suelo tan frio como brillante. Metió sus cascos en el chaleco del pobre, robando unos cuantos bits que necesitaría durante su forzada estadía. Es la tarde y no puede soportarla sin una taza de su ámbar negro y amado, así que procede en la búsqueda de su santo grial aromatizado… Finalmente el aroma llega a sus fosas nasales provocándole el despertar de sus sentidos, su piel se eriza ante tal sacro invento. A lo lejos, una cafetera reboza en burbujas negras y balsamizadas en fresco aroma. Corre rápidamente pidiendo una taza de café al gerente, debido a que no soporta la inutilidad del trabajador que le atiende en tiempo presente. Su taza es traída, en un vaso fácilmente transportable en sus patas… El frío no le preocupa, el pelaje de su pueblo le protege ante tales inclemencias. Abandona la estación, pagando el café con los bits que robó. Ante ella un mar blanquecino aparece

-Vaya, esta si será una mierda de misión-Da un sorbo a su vaso y se adentra en lo desconocido… Aun cuando tal vez sea un poco conocido. O no quien sabe, para Windy Mountain todo es prescindible y olvidable.

 _N.A_

 _Y así comienza el ocaso parte II… Creo este si va a ser un fic extenso ¿Están listos? Porque si hay algo que les prometo es explicar las grandes dudas que tiene la saga del ocaso… ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme saberlo en las reviews_

 _Sin más que decir, les habló Noat y les desea lo mejor en sus vidas. Si te gusto dale a Follow o favoritos, o déjame saberlo en una review, eso me inspira mucho a seguir trayéndoles estas historias. Nos veremos cuando tengamos que vernos._


	3. De lo que fue, es y no es

**Capítulo II  
De lo que fue, es y no es**

 _Déjame buscarte, para feliz hacerte  
Y llevarte al mundo que más quiero  
explicadme, mi bien, ¿Por qué a tus pies me tienes?  
¿Hallas placer en el abatirme?  
Si la teoría es tal como se ve, anda y arruina;  
Aniquila este sentimiento y vuelve en hiel mi afecto  
Pudre mis vísceras, drenando el plasma con cínico cáliz.  
_

_Hiéreme por la espalda tomando esta daga que pongo en palma  
para arrancar los sentidos que admiran vuestra garba presencia  
condéname a no ser más que un pueril intento de ser  
Ya que sin vos, no soy más que un animal indigno de vivir.  
Entierra mi cuerpo y crema mi recuerdo  
pero si hay algo que ruego, eterna amada  
es que me enseñes a odiarte  
Porque yo ahora soy incapaz de hacerlo_

Spike suspiró un momento después de cerrar aquel vejestorio de libro. Miró por la ventana mientras contemplaba a las parejas que caminaban en medio de la plaza, pegados costados con costados, sonriendo despreocupadamente por lo que trajera el mañana. Era tanta la galanura la que impregnaba el ambiente que incluso se podría decir que uno pudiera empalagarse ante tanta felicidad que desbordaba el ambiente como si cada uno de los habitante se hubiera atontado de forma deliberada, lo cual estaba bien para los amantes que disfrutaban el día y los suertudos que aprovechaban esta oportunidad para sacar algo de efectivo para los gastos que vendrían.

Sí, era verdad, cualquiera se podría sentir como el dueño del mundo, o por lo menos de un mundo en sus cascos y era perdonable que llegarán a sentir algo semejante al puro amor, porque quizás no habrá mayor dicha que esa, la amar y ser correspondido por tu pony especial.

-¡AL CARAJO!-Spike arrojó el libro que tenía entre sus garras de manera violenta contra la pared

-EN EL NOMBRE DE CELESTIA ¿QUE FUE ESO?-Gritó Twilight desde el piso de abajo

-Heeee… Fue discord

-¡DISCORD! MAS TE VALE SALIR CORRIENDO DE AHÍ CUANDO SUBA- Spike rápidamente tomó el libro en cuando oyó como los cascos furiosos de la princesa subían impúdicamente los escalones de cristal.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES DISCORD? ¿He?

-Se acaba de ir-Con cierto nerviosismo en su voz y sudando ligeramente, responde el dragón imprudente

-Está… Bien-Dice con aquella sospecha típica de Twillight-Si vuelve dile que Celestia necesita hablar con él-Sin embargo la doncella purpúrea siente que algo perturba a su leal asistente.

-Sí

-¿Te ocurre algo Spike?-Pregunta con la más pura sinceridad de la que ella es capaz

-No, todo está viento en popa-Sonrió forzadamente

-Muy bien. Tengo que irme, tengo que verme con Cadente para inaugurar el festival de la noche de los corazones cálidos, las chicas están ocupadas en lo suyo y bueno ya sabes que Pinkie se tuvo que enfermar, aunque le advertí que no debía desafiar a Big Mac a una competencia de pasteles. Ya sabes, él ya tiene el estómago fuerte. Aunque aun así el pobre tuvo que estar en cama un par de horas. Bueno, es una pena que se lo pierda, lo bueno es que no fue nada serio. ¿Vas asistir a la ceremonia?

-No creo

-¿Seguro?

-Tal vez. Tengo… algo que hacer

-Muy bien. Recuerda que mañana regresamos a Ponyville a primera hora así que no vayas a tardar ¿Está bien?

-Claro

La princesa dio una lenta media vuelta con una cara insatisfecha, presintiendo que detrás de aquella jovialidad de Spike había algo que le estuviera ocultando, algo que ella ignoraba pero a lo cual no le daba mucha importancia, aunque también, sabía que Spike ya no era más un bebé, había crecido en estos últimos seis años tras la derrota de Tyrek y se había vuelto una persona más consiente de sí misma. Aunque por otro lado… Se había vuelto ligeramente más reservado, guardaba silencio de manera más frecuente más; Y en las reuniones para discutir el futuro de su pueblo, él solo hablaba cuando era necesario expresar en contra o a favor, aunque sus comentarios siempre tenían cierto aire cínico y sofista, como si deliberadamente tratará de apoderarse de la opinión de sus compañeras. Pero era imposible que eso pasará, al menos la princesa y sus amigas dudaban, porque para sus ojos, seguía siendo aquel dragón sin conocimientos del mundo e ignorante de lo que pasaba alrededor, solo AJ se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que Spike ya no era más un niño siendo capaz de defenderse o defenderlas.

-Bueno, te veo después… Que tengas un feliz día-

-Claro… Igualmente… Estoy seguro que este día será hermoso…. Suerte-Twiligh abandona la estancia cerrando delicadamente la puerta mientras el dragón solo se queda en el mismo lugar en el que estaba.

Pero para Spike, este día significaba agonía y envenenarse con su propia ponzoña, cubrirse de odio y de amor mientras se perdía en miles de fantasías que solo eran producidas por su mente, hechas con el afán de hacerle sentir infeliz. Pero dentro de este mundo creado para sí; yace la mayor desesperación de todas, aquella cosa que crea algo más terrible que la misma muerte, pues esta misma palidece para ser humillada ante su mayor rival: la esperanza, la creencia burda en que tarde o temprano cada problema ha de tener una solución, aunque lo que nunca cuenta es que, sí es que la tiene, siempre se aferraba en arrancarnos algo preciado para nosotros.

" _Quid Pro quo, dichosos los que viven sin esperanza, ya nada les queda pues ya nada esperan, bienaventurados los que conservan un poco de ellos pues aún les queda un poco de luz en su corazones y desdichados los que viven con confianza pues de ellos darán su alma en sacrificio hacía la eternidad"_ pensó Spike quien abandonó la casa después de ponerse un sombrero fedora que ocultaba parte de su rostro, tomo una gabardina pues el frio afuera era de considerar. Llega a la calle mientras trataba de ignorar a los ponys cristalinos y sus contrapartes _normales_ que deambulaban despreocupadamente por las calles del imperio de cristal regido por la que fuera la niñera de Twilight. Gobernaba sin problemas, la gente le amaba y ella les amaba pero amaba aún más a su esposo el ahora príncipe Shining Armor quien en el fondo no le gustaba tanto la idea de ser gobernante, él siempre había tenido corazón de guerrero tal y como lo demostraría un tiempo después.

-No importa tengo cosas que hacer….-Dio un vistazo a todos los transeúntes para proceder a introducirse dentro del vaivén de estos.

La casa donde se hallaban se encuentra en pleno centro razón que provoca que el dragón se aleje lo más que puede de la central, primero va lento, después acelera el paso para finalmente echar a correr a todo lo que su cuerpo de metro noventa le permiten. Pero entonces, mientras su soledad se mezcla con su rabia, él es cegado por un golpe que lo tumba al suelo. Mientras avanza puede oír las comentarios de las parejas susurrando lo de siempre, comentarios tan hirientes para un corazón solitario que deambulo estigmatizado por la constante incomunicación con alguien más. Esa soledad que se conoce cuando uno ha deambulado por prados de eterno desamparo, un sendero solitario en un campo lleno de flores que tienen por compañía un alma tan similar a ellos donde el único solitario es esa alma olvidada.

-Lo siento

-¿Spike?-El reconoce esa voz, una voz timbrada, dulce, amorosa casi mágica que le provoca un repentino palpitar.

-Rarity-Comenta el dragón tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo

-Vaya sorpresa ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y con un abrigo de mal gusto?-La hermosa yegua de crin morada le extiende amablemente su casco al tirado dragón quien gustosamente la acepta, mientras sus dedos escamosos acarician involuntariamente el suave pelaje aromático de la pony que más ama él se pierde en el calor que le transmite, quisiera quedarse en ese estado de forma eterna, olvidando por completo todo el dolor que hasta hace poco sentía, pero Spike suelta su pata cuando la doncella le dice que si fuera tan amable de soltarle su casco, de una forma tan amable que debería considerarse un regalo de los dioses. Rarity también le ha tomado por sorpresa, viste un suéter beige mientras su cabello se encuentra suelto por gusto de ella, por el suelo se hallan varias bolsas de compras desparramadas.

-Yo, Solo salí a dar una vuelta

-¿Hacia las colinas? Pero si allí no hay nada interesante, a por cierto te compre algo-De las bolsas tiradas por todo el suelo Rarity levita un collar con una esmeralda increíblemente pulida casi fuera un espejo de algún místico bosque.

-Rarity… Yo no puedo aceptarlo-Le encantaría decir la verdad, quisiera decirle todo en este momento. Hace más ocho meses que no la ve, su misión con Celestia para entablar las primeras relaciones con Ikaruga tuvieron que extenderse, aunque él pensaba que probablemente solo empeoraría la situación, Celestia estaba convencida de que Spike sería el puente que uniría ambos mundos separados desde hace milenios. Por respeto a las costumbres dragonianas el contacto con el mundo exterior estaba prohibido, esto para evitar que la influencia de terceros influyera en la reunión de los mandatarios. Pero el tiempo en que no vio a sus amigas Spike solo un pensamiento le carcomía las entrañas: _Rarity_ , quería decirle de una vez, de hecho cuando llego a ponyville estaba tan decido que incluso corrió a su casa, pero solo Swettie Belle salió a recibirle, su hermana se hallaba en una gira con Sapphire Shores como vocalista de apoyo, el dragón no tuvo más alternativa que esperar otros dos meses hasta este momento en el cual la frustración de esperar sumado a todos los recuerdos le había comenzado a provocar una extraña ira.

-Pero que dices Spike-Wikey

-Yo no te compre nada… Olvide por completo este día-La yegua comenzó a reírse ligeramente

-Eso no tiene importancia Spike, eres alguien muy importante para mí, y estoy absolutamente segura que yo también lo soy para ti. Además esto te lo compre porque estoy segura de que se vería fabuloso en ti. Vamos, toma-Con su magia coloca suavemente el collar en el cuello del ahora joven Spike quien lo toma entre sus garras y comienza a ver su reflejo. No es más un bebé por dentro, aunque ya tiene la edad para cuidarse solo, su flama ya alcanza un poder destructivo y su fuerza es comparable a la big mac o superior. Pero para los ojos de su amada ella no ha crecido nada y sigue siendo el pequeño dragón bebé que se crio con ellas. Tenía que hacer algo, y por Celestia que lo haría, se quitó lentamente el collar, agradeciendo por esto, tomo aire y se preparó para sacrificarlo todo en un momento

-¡Rarity!-La seguridad en su voz hizo que el unicornio dejará de comportarse con la condescendencia que la caracterizara. Algo entonces entró en su pecho y perforó su alma provocándole una profunda tristeza aun antes de siquiera el dragón hablara-Ya no soy más un bebé, ni soy el asustadizo que huía del peligro, ahora yo soy capaz de protegerlas a ustedes, aun a costa de mi vida. Estaría dispuesto a acompañarlas hasta el fin del mundo y sacrificaría mi vida por cualquiera de ustedes con tal de protegerlas. Pero, por ti…. Por ti, Rarity, lo haría mil veces sin dudarlo una sola vez, repetiría ese bucle en el que yo mismo me entregaría gustoso si de esa manera garantizo tu superveniencia y existencia, pero más importante aún, más que mi vida: Tu felicidad aun a costa de la mía. Yo… no sé lo que valga, pero si te aseguro que tú eres la única razón por la cual le encuentro sentido a mí vivir, tú eres la diosa que impera en mi alma y gobierna mis acciones, si hay alguna razón por la cual no he renunciado al sendero del bien ha sido exclusivamente por ti. No me importa lo que le pasa a mi vida, no me importa corromper mi alma y traicionar mis superiores ni mucho menos destruir el mundo, si solo con eso garantizo que serás feliz, no me importa si las mismas princesas se oponen a lo que siento, las desafiaría por defender lo que siento y, por Celestia como testigo tienes mi palabra de dragón que yo ¡LO HARE! Rarity yo-En ese momento; la vida se había paralizado en un instante y solo unos pocos ponys habían oído pobremente la declaración más pura y sincera. Para cualquiera, que hubiera escuchado y entendido la seguridad de Spike, no pudiera evitar derramar una lágrima ante tal bello escenario acompañado por una suave brisa invernal en la cual la nieve caía suavemente. Pero entonces una mórbida voz para los oídos del dragón llega ante sus tímpanos que tiemblan de miedo al entender lo que representa. El sonido viaja hasta sus cerebro mandando la orden al cuerpo de empezar a temer mientras los ojos solo esperaban la orden de que las lágrimas salieran pero para los demás, este suceso provocó que el tiempo comenzará a girar nuevamente mientras una bolsa de papel que jugueteaba en las alturas con su eterno amante: el viento cubrió por un instante el rostro de un bello semental que hizo que Spike comenzará a sentir como su corazón era lentamente aprisionado por un mano cubierta de las espinas más doloras que alguna vez hubiera visto. La mano lentamente abre sus dedos tal fuera una araña que está a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a la quimera

-¡Hola cariño!- Y al pronunciar esas palabras la vida se acelera y la bolsa de papel cae siendo ignorada por su amor el viento quien ahora ha comenzado a aborrecerle, y el rostro, ese infame rostro falsamente amable y ridículamente hermoso hace sentir unas nauseas infames al dragón quien ni bien ve el rostro comienza a correr hacía una dirección alternativa, tropezando al instante pera levantar y finalmente va desapareciendo de la vista de su amada-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ese dragón corrió amor? ¿Acaso era Spike? El dragón de quien tanto me hablaste, quisiera hablar con él-Comento el semental de pelaje azabache y crin café quien ignoraba lo que hace tan solo un momento ha pasado. Pero mientras miraba al dragón perderse en la multitud notó como su pareja miraba al suelo como si hubiera sido humillada o sintiera la culpa de haber humillado injustamente alguien que no lo merece, como la sensación de mancillar la pureza de una diosa amable que lo ha dado todo y es correspondida con desprecio, injuria y muerte. Culpa, si tal vez pudiera resumir el estado de Rarity en este instante. Entonces ella comenta, antes de que las lágrimas preocupen a su pareja

-Espérame en el café de siempre. Espero no tardar-Le entrega sus cosas y ella comienza a correr desesperadamente detrás de él mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus hermosos ojos que le impedían ver del todo. Galopaba violentamente empujando por accidente a cada pony que se tropezaba con ella, pero era de esperar, iba cabizbaja con la vergüenza de sentirse sucia y llena de vileza. Quería alcanzarlo, se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo, pero ella no quería pensar en eso como una obligación tenía que alcanzarlo y hablarle

-¿De qué le hablaré? ¿De que soy una estúpida desconsiderada?- Y era verdad, Rarity siempre pensó en Spike como un niño y nunca como una pareja potencial, para ella, el ver los gestos desinteresados del dragón no eran más que la admiración que siente un niño ante una yegua en edad adulta, por ende le era imposible pensar aquello. Para ese momento lo volvió a notar nuevamente, Spike tenía a Twilight y nunca le miraba con esos ojos ni era amable, al menos no de la misma forma, siempre pensó que eventualmente Spike encontraría a alguien especial y ella se juró a si misma que estaría presente cuando ese día llegara, le apoyaría incondicionalmente aconsejándolo en todo lo que pudiera, estaría siempre a su lado como su amiga incondicional, sería su madrina de bodas, su hermana política, su tía, su madre o su hermana, no le importaba ella estaba segura que algún día le iba a regresar todos la amabilidad que él siempre le profesaba sin condición alguna. Pero nunca jamás, en todo el tiempo que lleva conociéndolo, ella vislumbro, siquiera un instante una vida o un instante de su vida a su lado, como una pareja.

 _¿_ _ **Por qué? ¿Por**_ _qué no lo vi venir? ¿De verdad habré sido tan ciega? Todo este tiempo y nunca pude anticiparme…._

Rarity pensaba y pensaba una y otra vez mientras se flagelaba a sí misma con todo lo que pudo haber evitado, ella debió haber aceptado sus sentimientos, NO, tenía que haberlos visto, entendido y aceptado. Sus tres enormes errores que ahora sabía que causarían un herida imposible de curar en un largo tiempo que ella no quería que ocurriera, tenía que encontrarle y llegar a un acuerdo

" _NO, deja de pensar en ti misma, estas a punto de perder a tu…."_

Le hubiera gustado terminar la frase pero ya no sabía responderse ¿Que serían al final de este día? ¿Amigo? ¿Novio? ¿Compañero? ¿Extraños viviendo incómodamente con el acuerdo más miserable que pueda haber? Pero ¿Que haría con su actual novio? Ella sabía que le quería y aparentemente le era fiel, pero Spike le amaba.

¿Entonces qué? Aunque claro Spike era un dragón y su pareja actual un noble unicornio oriundo de Canterlot, ¿Qué pensaría la sociedad? ¿Verían de forma correcta su relación? Un pony y un dragón ¿qué clase de prole engendrarían? ¿Sería normal? O más bien ¿Tendrían las leyes contempladas que hechos así sucedan? Los dragones son conocidos por ser violentos y huraños, pero Spike nunca demostró estos defectos, sus padres sí, los padres de Rarity aun con toda su excentricidad, siempre miraban de forma extraña a Spike, como si quisieran que su hija no se juntara con él o ¿tal vez eran sus meras suposiciones?

Y por último, sus amigas, principalmente Twillight ¿Estaría ella de acuerdo? Por las demás no le daba tantas vueltas, en el caso de Pinkie, bueno, se sorprendería y exageraría todo como de costumbre pero finalmente lo aceptaría, Fluttershy estaría de acuerdo, AJ lo meditaría un buen rato, por lo normal ella era la más conservadora, pero para ella, Spike siempre ha sido la persona más confiable de todas, incluso por encima de ella, Dash probablemente le será igual, ella nunca le ha dado mucha importancia a esas cosas pero ella y Spike siempre han mantenido una buena relación pero Twilight ¿Permitiría eso? para Rarity Twilight siempre ha encerrado cierto enigma en su persona, por momento lo trata como un simple asistente, una mascota, un hijo o un hermano y a veces pareciese algo sobreprotectora pero no con la luz de una madre a su hijo, si no la de alguien enamorada celosa de las demás. No podía soportarlo más, frenó de tajo y comenzó a golpear el suelo de cristal al punto de comenzar a agrietarlo con la fuerza que ella posee hasta que una pata amiga le detuvo, Zecora se encontraba aquí.

-¿Zecora?

-Pequeña pony, dentro de ti hay una enorme nube de duda que nada bueno augura-Zecora suelta su casco

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú a alguien persigues, aunque ahora no estás tan segura de sí continuar con la duda que impide tu avance por la ruta-Pariese que supiese de lo que hablará

-¿Qué debo hacer Zecora?-Comentó con lágrimas en los ojos y la garganta trabada

-Pequeña pony, yo nadie soy nadie para explicarte lo que tu corazón debería hacer en este instante.

-Zecora, estoy perdida

-Ni confundida, ni devastada. Si no tomas la decisión apropiada. La que se abnegará a la felicidad has de ser tú al final

-Pero él no es igual a mí

-¿Esta será tu justificante constante?

-Pero…

-Entonces no puedo seguir aconsejándote…

-Zecora ¡ESPERA!

-Si tanto te preocupa tu cabellera. Entonces compra más espejos, pero si te importa el contenido de tu reflejo entonces elige protegerlo- Zecora partió llevando en sus costados sus clásicas bolsas de mandado mientras entraba a una tienda bastante extraña sin saber que a lo lejos alguien le espiaba. Rarity por su parte estaba en el suelo, en medio de una calle que se encontraba transitada por cada lado. Si seguía hacía adelante le alcanzaría, si regresaba su pareja le esperaría, pero al final, la última decisión la tomaba ella…

Spike corría, corría con todas sus fuerzas quería desaparecer del mundo. Creyó oír una voz pero no tuvo el valor de voltear y aceleró su paso, su cuerpo jamás había sentido tanta presión, pero no le importaba ni siquiera cuando llegó a un callejón sin salida, sacó sus garras y las enterró en la construcción comenzando a escalar dañando la construcción y desapareció de la vista de la pony que realmente le perseguía. Era Applejack quien se encontraba acompañada de Fluttershy.

-¿Qué narices le pasa?

-Tal vez solo necesite un momento para estar a solar

-¿Dañando un edificio?

-Quizás deberíamos ir con Twilight… Digo, si quieres

-Por Celestia que vamos….

 **[…]**

Servet se encontraba en el baño, acostado en una inmensa tina en el cual relajaba sus articulaciones lastimas por el combate que tuvo hace unas horas. Sumergía su cabeza en el agua caliente mientras miraba la hermosa estructura en la que se encontraba: un baño inmenso pero construido a pura base de mármol con un hermoso vitral al fondo que daba salida al vapor, si uno lo abriera pudiera contemplar los jardines de la princesa. Pero esta noche al ambiente era frío y no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Así que sencillamente se quedó callado y lentamente comenzó a sentirse dormitado, su pulso se tranquilizaba y finalmente cayó presa del sueño.

Abrió los ojos en la tina nuevamente, no era que necesitara el baño, para el pelaje de un grifo bañarse era opcional, aparte que en otras épocas hubiera sido sentenciarse a morir en tierra, pero Servet había ganado costumbre de hacerlo, era estimulante. Quería por un momento olvidar todo el trabajo que tarde o temprano tenía que afrontar. Pero en ese momento algo le despertó del sueño donde quería encontrarse. Una cara tan familiar como desconocida le despertó

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡OH! ¿Así es como agradeces a una amiga por haberte salvado de morir ahogado?

-Discord

-No, Eris para ti

-Discord, ese tipo magia no tiene efecto en mí deberías saberlo mejor que yo

-Solo pensé que pudiera ser un poco más cercano contigo-Y así como así Discord _(o Eris_ ) quien se encontraba en su versión femenina recargo su ahora suave y aromatiza cabellera en el hombro de Servet quien permanencia inmutable

-Y lo aprecio, pero me gustan las charlas, son un poco menos…. "cercanas"-Con sarcasmo comento lo último mientras salía del agua

-Deberías cubrirte enfrente de una dama

-Y tú deberías dejar de ser un completo pervertido ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diez mil?

-No eres tan fácil de provocar, eso ya no es interesante

-No puedes usar tus juegos conmigo Discord, te conozco mejor y se cómo lidiar contigo. Así que…

-Entonces platiquemos, para hacernos más "cercanos"

-Está bien- Mientras Servet se sacudía el exceso de agua- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar, pero como veras la mayoría de los habitantes carecen del sentido del humor.

-¿Por eso no hablas con nadie?

-Prefiero ser considerado alguien que busca conversaciones a mi nivel

-¿Es decir locura y sin sentido?

-Eso es tiempo pasado joven Servet, ahora algo me dice que tenemos que ir a comer

-¿Acaso piensas terminar nuestra plática aquí?

-¨Por el contrario, la estoy empezando-Y Servet abandonó el baño con un Discord que vuelve a su sexo original

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-En todo caso Discord procedió a relajarse

[…]

Shining Helmet se encontraba en el piso más alto del castillo de Canterlot mientras miraba perdidamente el firmamento sin ningún interés de despertar del sueño en vida donde se encontraba. Pareciese que había olvidado todo lo que ha aprendido, pero incluso los guerreros más poderosos necesitan un momento para encontrarse a sí mismos, para descubrir quiénes son. No es que tratará de justificar sus actos, aun cuando sus cascos se encontraban manchados de sangre, el no sentía ningún remordimiento de su pasado. Hizo lo que tuvo que hacer, no tenía alternativa, pero entonces un pensamiento inundo su mente, la muerte de aquella dama trágica que siempre hacia muecas obscenas en el campo de batalla, intentó hablarle desde el cielo usando las estrellas como sus intermediarios tal fuera que en cada resplandor hubiera un mensaje encriptado transmitido y entendido únicamente por el unicornio que se encontraba descansando.

-Vaya, así que aquí estas

-¿Quién es?-Rápidamente se levantó y su cuerno comenzó a brillar, estaba desarmado y sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse pero tal fuera una explosión cósmica de un insante, Helmet volvió a tranquilizarse al ver que era el dragón purpura quien había subido hasta arriba-¿Qué pasa Spike?

-son las ocho de la noche y el viento ha comenzado a refrescar, solo vine a apreciar la brisa

-Nunca has sido bueno mintiendo

-Al menos no contigo

-¿Que te trae aquí?

-Solo te estaba buscando

-Vaya obsequio, el capitán conocido por su fría sangre en la batalla, ¿muestra consideración por un soldado? Me haces sentir halagado

-Eres el capitán de la guardia solar Helmet. En tus manos yace la vida de Twilight, deberías mostrar un poco más de orgullo

-Y tú deberías dejar de exagerarlo. Mira entiendo bien que seas un dragón y todo ese código bla bla bla….

-Por favor no hables de eso-La mirada despreocupada del dragón rápidamente se impregno de un aurea terrible que haría que cualquiera empezara a sentir cierto aire de horror al verlo en su presencia, Shining se disculpó rápidamente tratando de cambiar la conversación pero el dragón estaba cansado.

-Lo siento Spike, olvide lo importante que fue Ikaruga para ti

-Sí, no es para hablar bien de mi raza ahora, por favor evita cualquier clase de comentario. Ahora soy el último dragón que queda en el mundo

-¿Realmente crees eso?

-Quisiera creer que hubo supervivientes, pero por décadas los he buscado por todos lados. He agotado mis posibilidades, tras la caída del imperio grifo lo primero que hice fue buscar en las cárceles con la posibilidad de que tal vez hubiera un dragón prisionero, pero no. Cowrea no tiene reportes, he recorrido los desiertos y selvas de Zebrica sin resultados, incluso en Fringe, lugar sagrado por mi pueblo, que ahora solo son ruinas de un tiempo ahora olvidado

\- ¿Y Cervidas?

-Imposible, sabes que nosotros y ellos no podíamos convivir

-Spike, sabes-Su cuerno suelta un hechizo que muestra el mapa de Equestria-Esos lugares no son los únicos que hay. Quiero decir, hay muchos lugares por descubrir

-¿Hablas del _"mundo perdido"_?

-¿Exacto, tienes idea de cuanta tierra hay por descubrir? Mira, es una extensión impresionante, millones de kilómetros de tierra salvaje y desconocida esperando por alguien, solo imagina…

-Shining detente, sabes tan bien como yo que una expedición es imposible.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo dos han regresado con vida y lo único que relatan es desierto y más tierra muerta? Bueno, ten en cuenta que solo a eso llegaron, probablemente más allá del desierto de Düdael abra algo. No sé qué es, pero estoy seguro que ahí se hallan las respuestas, si todas las razas nos uniéramos para lograrlo estoy absolutamente seguro que…

-¿Que terminaríamos el puente de la eternidad? Shining es imposible lograrlo, acéptalo de una vez. Aquel proyecto representaba toda la esperanza del mundo, pero la esperanza solo dura en lo qué una vela incandescente se derrite

-Pero, y sí los sobrevivientes de Ikaruga hubieran escapado más allá de la tierra perdida, mira, básicamente nuestro mundo conocido es algo así como cuadrado, en el cual el relleno de la figura es donde hay ciudades o tribus que gobiernan, con un polo y en la esquina superior derecha, yace _pingwin_ , de la esquina contraria acaba con las islas del mar olvidado siendo Eden la última isla habitada, abajo están las tierras de fuego y el último los bosques de luz y después y básicamente todo lo que rodea a nuestro cuadrado es el mundo perdido, solo piénsalo, tal vez descubriríamos el origen de todo, las respuestas a nuestro mundo y tal vez, solo tal vez encontraríamos a tus compatriotas Spike, imagínalo, este es un mundo pequeño en comparación con los demás, vamos Spike tenemos que convencer a Twilight de que reanude las negociaciones

-Después de lo sucedido con esa arma, todo mundo cree que ella sabe dónde se ubica y no descansaran hasta que les diga donde pueden hallarla. Por sí no te has dado cuenta Shining estamos en serio aprieto. Los líderes no esperaran más, su paciencia ha terminado y ellos realmente creen que Twilight tiene en su haber los conocimientos para traer de regreso esa cosa infernal. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que no pararan hasta que vean este mundo arder. Quieren el poder, lo anhelan y lo necesitan, además nosotros mismos tenemos nuestros problemas, Cadence se sigue negando aceptar la visita de Twilight al imperio de Cristal y tras la revuelta del maíz ellas rompieron toda relación que alguna vez tuvieron

-¿Revuelta del maíz?

-¿No recuerdas?

-¡AH! Fue cuando el pueblo intentó rebelarse contra su reina por la hambruna que pasaban y todo inicio por un cargamento de maíz desaparecido, que mi tía había enviado desinteresadamente a ellos

-Exactamente, la gente culpaba a Cadence por haberlo acaparado para ellos y su consorte y ella culpaba a Twilight por eso. Como sabrás, la rebelión fue oprimida creando cierto rencor contra la princesa, pese a que finalmente libraron ese horrible episodio, la reputación de Cadence cayó, incluso ahora pende de un hilo. La relación con Twilight solamente se quebró y nunca más pudieron volver a hablarse.

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que Shining lo quebró

-¿Entonces qué sigue?

-¿Ahora solo nos queda esperar, supongo que ya sabes lo que tarde o temprano va a pasar no?-Comenta Spike con una sonrisa naciente

-¿Otra aventura épica?-

-Así es.

-¿Tú vas a ir?

-¿Bromeas? Voy acompañar a Twilight hasta el fin del mundo-Responde Spike con absoluta seguridad

-Típico de ti. ¿Ahora puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-¿Tu… de verdad confías en Servet?-Cierta duda en tono hacía que Spike entrará en desconfianza

-¿Acaso tu no?

-No del todo-Shining guarda un momento de silencio y entonces-Lo pondré claro de una vez Spike, si Servet trata de traicionarnos, lo asesinare yo mismo, no me importa que tú intervengas.

En la seguridad de sus palabras sabía que Shining no bromeaba, sus ojos reflejaban una seguridad que haría que cualquier intento de duda se convirtiese en un barco de papel que es torturado a navegar un mar en pleno ciclón. Estaba en su derecho el dudar de Servet, no pondría en duda alguna su decisión y mucho menos diría a terceros lo que escucho en esta conversación.

-¿Pero vas a venir a cenar?

-Por supuesto, sabes cómo me encantan las comidas de mi tía.

Solamente soltó una carcajada como si nada de lo que hubiera dicho haya pasado…

 _N.A_

 _Si el capítulo te gustó comenta, dale a seguir o compártelo con tus amigos, cualquier acción será bien recibida. Les habló Noat y nos veremos la próxima semana_


	4. Me gustaría poder saber

**Capitulo III  
Me gustaría poder saber lo que tenía que hacer**

Zecora miró por última vez a una devastada Rarity quien seguía sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado hubiera sido feliz en haberle dicho lo que realmente tenía que hacer pero por el otro sabía que ella debía tomar la decisión, no podía tomarse la libertad de influir en el destino de otros, no era de su incumbencia y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie pero sabía que al final de este día nada volvería a ser igual, las cartas habían sido puestas sobre la mesa, era cuestión de tiempo para que las ruedas del universo comenzara a girar nuevamente pues solo ella podría salvarse a sí misma. Cerró sus ojos, casi, por un mísero instante de infinitud de tiempo, una imagen de un futuro incierto irrumpió su psiquis, aquel cuadro era de un horror inenarrable, pero las escasas imágenes que pudo apreciar eran lágrimas, llanto y desesperación. Abrió rápidamente los ojos ahogando un grito preguntándose " _¿Qué?"_ agitó su cabeza para volver a la normalidad y buscó entre las bolsas que llevaba en sus flancos aquella carta que la había motivado a salir en la gélida mañana. Era un papel, en apariencia simple y carente de interés. En otros circunstancias ella fácilmente pudo haber ignorado esa carta corriente, pero el contenido de esa epístola o más bien la carencia de contenido en primera instancia hizo que en ella despertará un aire de cierto interés de averiguar un poco más sobre el misterio remitente.

Abrió la carta, estaba completamente en blanco y doblada perfectamente en dos mitades, las extendió con su casco izquierdo y boca hasta que finalmente revelo un enorme espacio en blanco con una sola nota en el encabezado de la hoja

" _Para Zecora a 25" Usa "eso"_

Y por eso se refería a un polvo verde que hacia aparecer la tinta invisible en cartas de esa índole. Tiró un poco de las partículas esmeraldas e hizo aparecer una caligrafía que ella reconocería al instante en que la viera. De forma casi inmediata una sonrisa de formó en su rostro seguido de un intenso miedo al momento

" _Mi venerable y divina Zecora, sé que el tiempo ha pasado y las estaciones son incontables, pero es menester reunirme contigo hoy en la tarde. Perdona la rudeza del comentario pero es menester encontrarme contigo esta tarde a más poder al a brevedad. Sé que debes estar completamente molesta conmigo… y tienes todas las razones para estarlo… Pero si me das una sola oportunidad de explicártelo entenderás que no puedo dar muchos datos con respecto a la situación en sí. Pero debes creerme que finalmente lo han descubierto y no pararan. Estoy en enorme peligro y debo hablar contigo a la brevedad. Busca la tienda de antigüedades, la única, en todo el imperio de cristal, ahí me hallarás. Perdona mi brusquedad pero es la única manera en que puedo expresarme contigo"_

" _siempre ha sido así… Desde el día en que le conocí"_ un comentario alegre pasó por su mente, caminó un poco más mirando a las múltiples parejas que se abrazaban felizmente, o las familias que se preparaban para este día de simple y cálida compañía. No dejaba de pensar en Rarity, con énfasis en Spike, respetaba mucho al dragón, teniéndole en alta estigma, Zecora creía que Spike más tarde que temprano emprendería un viaje para descubrirse así mismo aunque… Bueno, ella no estaba tan consciente de que tanto le había afectado a Spike las situaciones que estallarían después. Ahora eso no tiene importancia. Zecora vislumbra la puerta de la tienda de antigüedades, un edificio que ocuparía poco más de unos treinta metros de ancho por un diez de alto, tenía dos pisos en apariencia y una enorme ventana que exhibía objetos antiguos, algunos difíciles de hallar y otros que representaban la nostalgia de sus dueños. Zecora observó rápidamente y entró a la tienda tranquilamente. Una campana sonó pero pareciese que nadie le escuchó.

-Así, como te decía Lyra necesito que hagas un inventario de todo lo que está en la bodega para poder organizar la mercancía que va llegar pasado mañana

-Está bien

-Y aparte necesito que- Moonlight Dusk reconoció el rostro que estaba parado en su puerta quedando paralizado por un momento. Fijando su vista en Lyra le comentó lo siguiente-¿Lyra?

-¿Sí?-Preguntó la pony verde mientras terminaba de acomodar una caja

-Quiero que te tomes el resto del día.

-Pero ¿No le urge ese inventario?

-Eso puede esperar… Ahora ve, tómate un descanso o algo

-¿Pero?

-Nada, nada, nada, fuera, fuera, visita a tu familia o algo o lo que sea - Moonlight Dusk sacó de su tienda a la pony desconcertada cerrando la puerta de su tienda girando la señal de abierto a cerrado, entonces rápidamente se acercó a una Zecora sorprendida-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Había olvidado que envió esa carta en la mañana

-Yo-Y antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna Dusk comenzó a besar a una Zecora que poca importancia le daba al asunto, no pudo contenerla y procedió a abrazarla con el ímpetu y la necesidad de un amante que había llegado a olvidar el aroma de su adorada. Se empapó del aroma de ella, saboreaba cada partícula de su ser y no piensa soltarla, quisiera que ese momento fuera eterno, que de alguna manera pudieran quedarse suspendidos para siempre en la eternidad como dos puntos inamovibles del tiempo y el espacio tal fueran dos estrellas cantando una bella sinfonía que avecina la creación de un sinfín de universos que han de nacer por la mera unión de ellos. Pero todo ha de tener un final, y el momento será detenido por la misma Zecora que aun cuando también quisiera compartir perpetuamente la sensación de alguien que le ha esperado durante un largo periodo sin esperar recibir algo a cambio. Zecora mira atentamente a Dusk con el pelaje amarillo y negro algo clásico en los ponys de Zebrica, se siente tranquila al ver que su cuerno ha permanecido sin cambio alguno y que su cutie mark sigue siendo ese caldero con una cuchara al fondo.

-Mi felicidad es proporcional a la tuya, también he soñado cada día con volver a verte mi adorado-Dice Zecora separándose de sus labios pero juntando su frente con la suya. Sin soltarlo, sintiendo su suave respiración que llega su narices, una dulce sensación, afable, leal, aquella sensación hermosa que carece de comparación alguna, pues solo aquellos que han estado frente a frente con alguien amado y a quien han esperado por años pudieran entender perfectamente la sensación de estar cara a cara con un ser amado

-Veinte años no son a la ligera-Dusk besa su frente

-¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde ese día pavoroso?-Zecora besa nuevamente sus labios

-Sí, diecinueve en lo que me la he pasado huyendo. Solo este año he podido disfrutar de paz y tranquilidad y confiando en que últimamente no había habido mayores inconvenientes pensé que sería prudente asentarme. Zecora-Se separa de ella para disgusto de ambos, da unos pasos adelante y su porte y voz adquieren un tono por completo diferente del que usaba -Ellos han comenzado a moverse, aún más que en otras épocas y van ganando mayor popularidad entre los que lo conocen. Tal vez los has visto sin darte cuenta, están moviendo sus cartas poco a poco y no han parado de buscarme desde esos tiempos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Todavía tienes aquello que alguna vez fue de ellos?-Zecora también obtiene otro porte en cuanto los menciona

-Si hablas del hueso de Antares y la flor del tártaro, es correcto ¿Por qué crees que aún no he podido instalarme de forma permanente? Parece que ya no podré quedarme más tiempo en este lugar. Creí que el imperio de Cristal podría darme la paz que hace tiempo he olvidado y por eso invertí mi dinero en esta tienda de antigüedades.

-Tanto es mi deber de querer ayudarte ya que yo soy la causante de tu constate interrogante-Zecora corre abrazarlo pero Dusk le detiene suavemente. Pero su soledad y necesidad es inmensa así que la abraza, comentando lo siguiente de forma suave y elocuente al oído.

-No Zecora, no me arrepiente de nada. Lo que hice en ese entonces lo hice por ti. Y no me aflicción de haberlo hecho. Si tuviera algún remordimiento nunca sería capaz de entender lo importante que eres para mí. Solo serían hadas sin magia o ninfas de agua perdidas en el desierto. Es verdad he pasado por mucho y sé que apenas tuve el descaró de contactarte tras veinte años, así que si tienes odio hacia mí estaría bien justificado. Pero no te guardo rencor por nada, si te hubiera traicionado alguna vez, por mi honor tomaría este cuerno y me lo arrancaría solo para después ser un auto sacrificio a los dioses del tártaro.

-Jamás pasó por mi mente el dudar por ti ni un solo segundo… Aunque no hubiera estado de más que una carta hubieras mandado

-Tus palabras solo hacen que mi partida será más dolorosa

-¿Qué dices?-Esa sensación de ahogo que sientes cuando estas a punto de llorar le llegan a Zecora al momento en que Dusk se acerca a ella y dulcemente le expone

-Zecora, tú has venido aquí buscando algo. Yo te envié esa carta. Y siento que no hay más alternativa que tú los tengas ahora. Ellos me están pisando los talones, es probable que ya sepan dónde estoy y quienes son mis contactos. Vacile mucho para contratar un ayudante pero no me quedó de otra. Zecora, lo que estoy por pedirte va a ser la única cosa egoísta que alguna vez te pediré y será la última que haré esto

-No pudiera rechazar tu petición o de lo contrario sería la villana que presagiaría tu decadencia-

 _Dusk sonrió como nunca_

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti. Nuestros días oscuros a lado de ellos han terminado. Y yo, ya estoy cansado de correr. Ahora que finalmente te he vuelvo a ver sé que puedo confiarte mi misión autoimpuesta.

-Dusk

-Sígueme-Fue tras el mostrador y abrió una escotilla escondida la cual revelaba unas escaleras- Sígueme- Le extendió su casco a Zecora para que ayudarla a entrar a esta infinita oscuridad en la cual solo el cuerno de Dusk iluminaba escasamente el camino que era aún más raro. Llegan a una especie de santuario antiguo, similar a un templo de civilizaciones perdidas en la memoria de las eras en donde hay tres mesas de barro de las cuales solo dos tienen algo: un fémur amarillezco de treinta centímetros y una flor azulada, casi de un color de aguamarina destellante, pareciese una madre árbol recién cortada, con unos sépalos verdes pequeños creciendo en el tallo, luce recién corta pero esto debido a un tratamiento especial por el cual conservaba la belleza natural intrínseca y misteriosa de la madre Gaia, tal hubiera sido tomada de algún nacimiento de árboles bañados con rayos cósmicos en el cual lo más hermoso haya sido el proceso y no el producto, pero sea cual sea el origen de la flor, su belleza hace que sea imposible de ignorar su naturaleza criptica que competía con su aroma a gardenia. Cinco pétalos enormes surgen de los filamentos de la misma, brillan como diamantes inclusive tienen la misma transparencia que uno de estos.

-¿Puedes creer que algo tan hermoso como esto crezca en el tártaro?-Dijo Dusk mientras se acercaba a la mesa de en medio, la flor de hallaba en un florero cónico, pero lo que debiera ser agua para mantenerla no es otra cosa sino algo parecido aun plasma oscuro-Yo aún sigo pensando que esto no es de este mundo, sin embargo esos tipos siguen diciendo que es del tártaro, ¿pero quién sería lo bastante estúpido para desafiar a los Cerberus? En cualquier caso ellos no podrán terminar el ritual sin estos dos objetos, asumo que sigues recordando aquel encantamiento especial para tratar con estos objetos pues sabes que llevarlos en aquello-señala un una especie pentágono cristalino, parece un pedazo de vitral simple, puesta en una repisa- es vital para evitar que sufra un cambio, al menos con la flor de tártaro y el tercer objeto es así, con el hueso de Antares no hay problema, básicamente sigue siendo un hueso, sin embargo es de lo que está hecho el motivo principal por el cual es peligroso ¿No es así?-Zecora niega con la cabeza-Bueno, ya luego podrás recordarlo con aquel libro, por cierto ¿Pudieras pasarme el pentágono que está en la repisa?-Zecora asiente y se lo entrega-Gracias ahora observa-El pentágono es sostenido por encima de la flor, Dusk cierra sus ojos mientras mantiene suspendido con sus cascos el trozo de vidrio, justo en ese momento lo suelta y el pentágono ahora se mantiene interrumpido por sus mismos medios.

-Zecora perdóname nuevamente por esto pero voy a tener que privarte temporalmente de tus sentidos.

-Está bien-Dusk acerca su cuerno a su amada haciendo que ella solo vea la oscuridad con la cual viene el silencio y después la perdida de sus palabras, ciega, sorda y muda Moonlight ayuda a Zecora a sentarse en una esquina. El ritual comienza con unas palabras en un lenguaje insondable, tan terrible como antiquísimo que hace que todo el lugar comienza temblar, Dusk sabe lo que pasa, una enorme presión comienza atacar su corazón similar a la sensación de un infarto premeditado, traga saliva debido a la opresión que siente, es como si una garra infernal tratara de clavarse en sus órganos y arrastrarlo a un abismo profundo de horrores impasables. La extraña fuerza gana poder a cada segundo que pasa, Dusk ha comenzado a sentir como sus fuerzas se escapan, en solo tres minutos su cuerpo se siente como si hubiera corrido cinco maratones y hubiera sido sometido al castigo más terrible por todo. Su piel arde y sus sentidos se enervan, sus huesos son destruidos, solo para ser expandidos dentro de un cuerpo que apenas puede soportar aquella formación ósea y extraña... Siente que está a punto de morir mil veces solo para volver a vivir una experiencia cercana al parto y la muerte, ambas al mismo tiempo en ciclos repetitivos de eternidades sin fin.

Zecora tal vez no pueda ver u oír pero puede sentir una presencia primigenia cuya solo esencia le produce una sensación de malestar en todo su cuerpo, su cabeza parece que va a explotar y cae al suelo pero aun consiente, es como si todo su ser pesara una tonelada siendo producto de una flagelación infernal en la cual es como si le dieran un latigazos impregnados en ponzoña que le hacen sufrir una descarga eléctrica que recorre todo su ser. No puede más y cae inconsciente a la par con gritos desgarradores de Dusk que no puede oír. El ritual ha alcanzado un punto crítico, Moonlight no puede parar ahora, el poder de la flor debe ser transformado en ese pentágono, quien expande su campo pareciendo ahora una figura tridimensional que encapsula a la flor haciendo que esta gire tal fuera una hélice que solo piensa en acelerar. Un pensamiento pasa por su cabeza _"para que la flor de tártaro sea transportada debe ser convertida en algo estable, moverla de un sitio así sin más debe ser tratada de forma especial… Los objetos que no son de nuestro mundo son inestables por naturaleza… Casi está terminado, debo evitar que choque con el mundo de los vivos"_ Finalmente el pentágono atrapa a la flor y en la encierra nuevamente en un simple vitral _"lo hice"_ y cae inconsciente, pareciese que hubiera sido despellejado y tirado en una caja de sal con limón. Pero nada de eso es real.

 _Unas horas después_

El ocaso de la tarde ha comenzado a caer, el festival recién empieza. Desde la reincorporación de la princesa Luna, esta ha manipulado la noche para que siempre sean la más hermosa que puede haber, incluso Celestia hace lo mismo con las tardes y los ocasos, aunque ella solo lleva acabo esto cuando se siente especialmente inspirada, y hoy es un día de estos. Pero la segunda piso de la tienda de antigüedades de Dusk hay un momento de intranquilidad, y nerviosismo, él hace despertó, encontrando a su querida Zecora tirada en el suelo, levantándola y llevándola piso arriba para depositarla tranquilamente en su cama, mientras secaba el sudor que sufría. Ella se retorcía ocasionalmente, una pesadilla hacía imposible que pudiera estar tranquila. Hasta que finalmente ella despierta en medio de un grito terrible

-¡ZECORA! Tranquilízate, estas a salvo-Ella trata de hablar pero resulta imposible su garganta está seca. Dusk le ofrece un poco de agua revitalizadora, es de un color verdoso pero puede devolverle las fuerzas a quienes han hecho un esfuerzo inmenso-¿Estás bien?-Su amada asiente y el la abraza fuertemente casi al punto de asfixiarla, para su suerte se da cuenta antes- Lo siento por eso, es que sencillamente no podría soportar la idea de perderte

-Pero has sobrevivido muchos años sin temerme en tu mente

-Solo veinte años de huir y solo pensarte… ¿Por qué?-Dusk está sentada alado de ella, en la misma cama con una Zecora que está cubierta con una sábana blanca.

-Nuestra misión nunca fue, jóvenes éramos y deseosos de respuestas estábamos. Tomamos malos pasos y con _ellos_ acabamos. Luego la verdad detrás halle y ellos trataron ocultarme. Al final tú me salvaste tomaste esos objetos y simplemente huiste. Al tener el ritual sin materiales, mi sacrificio un desperdicio sería.

-Lo siento tanto, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados…Te amaba en ese entonces y lo sigo haciendo ahora. Pero dime ¿Has podido disfrutar de una buena vida?-Dusk sonríe a la cebra quien en estas fechas suele dejar a su pelo crecer libremente y evita hacerse su peinado característico. Por el frio decide tenerlo suelto, y por sugerencia de Rarity se ondulo un poco las puntas, inclusive su cola es algo ondulada, producto de la representante de la generosidad. Rarity hizo un comentario que nadie hubiera esperado, aunque lo dijo en voz baja, fue un pensamiento furtivo que escapo de entre sus labios _"sin duda eres hermosa… Zecora"_ Zecora la escuchó pero prefirió no comentar al respecto

-Ahora tengo grandes amigas

-Estoy tan feliz de oír eso, Zecora- Se acerca a ella dándole un tierno beso entre sus labios mientras recorre con su casco su mejilla, lentamente termina por apoyarse en su pecho quedando como un bebé que reposa en el lecho de su madre. Zecora siente la calidez que le transmite Dusk es casi como un sol en miniatura el cual ella acaricia una y otra vez. La sensación de protección, el cariño que cada caricia le transmite hace de Dusk pensar en el pasado, la manera en cómo se conocieron y la sensación de alivio que le producía el mero hecho de verla. La recordaba perfectamente, cuando vivían en Zebrica, una colina cualquiera y la pequeña Zecora corriendo entre los matorrales mientras tarareaba una canción y recogía moras silvestres. Ella iba ahí mientras él le miraba, todas las mañana era la misma situación de siempre. El infante Dusk regresaba de sus clases de magia a las seis de la tarde, pero llegaba un poco más tarde, mintiéndole a su padre del motivo de su tardanza, aunque claro su padre siempre supo la razón de porque llegaba tarde y él mejor que nadie comprendía sus sentimientos, la tumba de su esposa así lo dejaba en claro, Dusk jamás conoció a su madre, murió durante una epidemia de viruela cuando el apenas aprendía a comunicarse con sus señas. Cuando caminaba por los paisajes selváticos con su yang desértico a las afueras había una colina que daba paso a selva virgen y en la que los habitantes rara vez se atrevían a explorar, ahí un día el potro unicornio estaba muy cansado tras una larga clase agotadora y el calor era insoportable, incluso para los niveles de Zebrica ya de por si considerada una zona caliente, así que vio la colina, donde un enorme árbol de maracuyá, ahora sin fruto por no ser temporada, daba una sombra fresca donde Dusk pensó que sería conveniente descansar.

Subió y del otro lado miró un paisaje inexplorado lleno de aventuras que esperaban por el valiente que se atreviera a cruzar más allá de esas regiones. Pero para su pueblo, era algo impensable, llevaban siglos casi aislados del mundo, teniendo solo un poco de información al respecto, Vivian rodeados de espesa vegetación, haciendo casi imposible una exploración, aunque para los habitantes eso les tenía sin cuidado, tenían suficiente comida y practicaban la agricultura, así había sido durante siglos y no había motivo para comenzar a explorar. Dusk fantaseó con las infinitas posibilidades que pudieran haber, pero nuevamente volvió a la normalidad y se recostó en el tronco. Al rato una tonada lejana llegaba a sus oídos, era una canción simple, muy popular entre su pueblo, de hecho era casi una obligación para los habitantes del lugar conocer la letra, pero Dusk, el pequeño Dusk era un recuerdo ahora, había olvidado por completo la letra pero la tonada, esa sí que la rememoraba, suave, tranquila y con un tono maternal. Era esa misma canción cantada por la Zecora joven que recogía moras silvestres en medio de un campo fresco y bañado por la tarde que había cautivado a Dusk en el pasado la misma que lo tranquilizaba ahora mientras su querida cebra acariciaba su melena. La primera impresión de ella, era la idónea una joven cebra que recorría el lugar con una canasta en su costado llenadoras de mora, y el mirándola a lo lejos hizo que queda anonadado por su belleza simple y efectiva. En ese entonces no pudo hablarle. Pero no es tiempo de sumergirse en el pasado.

-¿Zecora?-Dusk sigue acostado en pecho

-Dime

-¿Recuerdas la letra de esa nana?

-¿Thula-baba?

-Esa

-Si

-Pudieras cantarla para mí

-Claro

-Gracias

Zecora carraspea un poco su garganta comenzando a cantar la primera estrofa:

 _Thula thul, thula baba, thula sana,  
Thul'ubab uzobuya, ekuseni.  
Thula thul, thula baba, thula sana,  
Thul'ubab uzobuya, ekuseni_

Dusk suelta un suspiro de alivio mientras Zecora cantaba la segunda estrofa

Kukh'inkanyezi, zi-holel' ubaba,  
Zimkhanyisela indlel'e ziyak-haya,  
Sobe sikhona ka bonke bashoyo,  
Bayathi buyela. Ubuye le khaya.

Una lagrima cae por el rabillo del ojo de Dusk, el cual no puede contener la tristeza su hogar ahora tan lejano y olvidado, se siente como un niño perdido en medio de una ciudad, un niño que extraña a su padres, deseoso de estallar en lágrimas solo para poder verlos una vez más. Siente el aroma de los platillos que su padre preparaba, papas estofadas y berenjenas rellenas de betún, puestas en la mesa justo en el momento perfecto después de un asqueroso día. Recuerda esas comida con su padre. Sí, Dusk finalmente lo acepta, él es un niño perdido que no sabe a dónde ha ido, un alma errante perdida en la compleja sociedad de la cual se ha mantenido escondido durante dos décadas, nuestro niño perdido ha quedado dormido finalmente, su mente esta en blanco y se ve a sí mismo como un niño harapiento perdido en una estación que llora por su madre, gritando al boletero que le ayude a encontrarla pero el pony no puede hacer nada por él, es incapaz de revivir a los muerto y se lo dice directamente _"No puedo hacer nada por ella niño, yo no soy un dios que pueda regresarle el alma"_

" _Pero"_ Dice Dusk _"usted guía las almas de todos, ¿no puede darme un momento con ella?"_

" _Temo no poder hacerlo, los muertos que llegan a estación tienen un plan, yo solo les indicó a donde ir. Lo siento" El boletero expresa con una terrible expresión mientras Moonlight estalla a llorar esta vez completamente solo. Hasta que una figura llega hasta él_

" _¿Por qué lloras?" Una cálida voz que reconoce_

" _No estoy llorando… Es… Son diamantes aguados" Orgullo el potro que seca sus lágrimas con sus harapos_

" _¿Diamantes aguados? No sabía que existían así" Era una cebra joven y hermosa_

" _Pues si existen aunque no lo creas" la hermosa cebra sonríe ante el irrespetuoso comentario del unicornio_

" _me llamo Zecora" "Yo Moonlight Dusk"_

" _¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Casi no tengo y me gustaría que fueras mi amigo y quizás luego puedas ser mi esposo" con la inocencia de un niño que maneja un arma sin saber lo que es o lo que puede causar la cebra dice tranquilamente_

" _¿Hablar de casarnos?" Un poco sonrojado_

" _No sé mucho de eso, pero mis padres dicen que una debe casarse con un amigo, pues de esa manera el amor puede nacer, y como tú serías mi único amigo no se me ocurre otra manera puedas volverte en mi esposo_

" _¿Quién ha dicho que seré tu amigo?" Dusk mantiene su orgullo varonil,_

" _Me gustaría que fueras mi amigo ¿Qué dices?" Un afable casco se extiende hacía él_

" _Vale"_

" _pero deja llorar mis padres también murieron, mira allá el tren está a punto de partir ¿Vamos?" Levanta casi a la fuerza al potro_

" _Está bien" Avanzan hasta donde el lugar donde empieza un largo y oscuro túnel, la cual contradice a la iluminada estación que hay. Llegan hasta donde las almas abordan. No son los únicos, pues varios seres de distintas edades, dimensiones y convergen este espacio temporal onírico._

" _¡MIRA! Ahí están mis padres ¡VAMOS!" La joven Zecora toma por la fuerza al potro que es arrastrado hasta con los padres de ella "Mami, papi miren él es mi amigo y un día será mi esposo" Los padres de Zecora sonríen amablemente al potro que está ahí, aunque solo Zecora puede entender sus palabras es claro que aprueban la decisión de su hija. Mira otro lado, es el momento de su nueva amiga no el suyo, así que le comenta que le esperará en el vestíbulo. Un lugar infinitamente hermoso donde toda frase dicha es la oración más honesta, pues es sabido que solo en la última despedida los corazones pierden la rigidez que los caracteriza. El joven ve a lo lejos, los reconoce, son sus padres. Corre hacía ellos empujando a la multitud, va hacía ellos, abalanzándose encima recibiendo el cálido abrazo de ambos._

" _PAPÁ, MAMÁ" Estalla en lágrimas al verlos finalmente, no puede dejar de soñar en todo lo que hubieran pasado y todo lo que hubieran vivido si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras. "MAMÁ PAPÁ, los extrañe mucho"_

" _nosotros también Moonlight Dusk" dicen ambos_

" _Finalmente te conozco, mamá" Dice Dusk a la yegua rosada de melena lacia y ondulada_

" _Has crecido tanto mi niño" Dice su madre tratando de contener sus lagrimas_

" _Sí, ahora vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer" Tratando de jalarlos fuera de la plataforma pero entonces la realidad choca_

" _hijo, me temo que no podremos acompañarte"_

" _¿por qué?" Una sensación de vacío y miedo le invade_

" _Porque este es nuestro lugar ahora" Su padre sostiene el casco de su madre_

" _¡NO!" No es verdad_

" _Dusk, estamos orgullos de ti. Aunque nunca pude compartir tus primeros pasos ni mucho menos tus primeras palabras o siquiera asistí a tu graduación, quiero decirte que me siento orgulloso por todo lo que has hecho y logrado hasta ahora. Por favor perdona a la tonta de tu madre que no pudo estar mas tiempo a tu lado" lo abraza en compañía con su padre_

" _Dusk este el adiós… Por favor se fuerte hijo mío" Su padre susurra a su oído, ambos se separan y miran por última vez a su hijo antes de abordar el tren justo en el momento en que este parte llevándose consigo a sus padres. Dusk mira, mientras Zecora se aproxima a él, abrazándolo por la y acariciando su melena entonces ella termina la última estrofa_

_Thula thula thula baba,  
Thula thula thula sana  
Thula thula thula sana…._

-Sigue siendo tan hermoso como siempre

-¿Dormiste un poco?

-Como nunca… -Dusk besa a la cebra quien cede ante la pasión que desborda. _Lentamente_ Dusk se acerca hacía ella, hasta que lentamente termina encima de la misma, quedando ambos frente a frente con la dulce Zecora quien le mira con la mirada perdida y enamorada, como una niña que experimenta el amor durante su dulce juventud

-Dusk… Una simple interrogante ruge en mi mente

-¿Cuál es?-Sigue encima de ella sin dejar de apreciar la delicadeza de su cuerpo ahora casi cubierto, son parte de la sábana enredada en su pierna inferior derecha

-Si las pasadas circunstancias hubieran sido mera y llana ficción, ¿hubieras contraído nupcias con la cebra que rendida tienes a tus cascos?

-Solo si hubieras formado una familia conmigo-Zecora estalla en llanto al comprender sus sentimientos, besando fieramente al potro que le observa. Cierra sus ojos y ambos fusionan sus labios en un solo instante. Dusk no quiere soltarle, abrazándola aún más fuerte que otras circunstancias. Lleva su boca por detrás de las orejas de su objeto de idolatría, haciendo que su pelaje se erice momentáneamente lo cual a su vez provoca que una descarga eléctrica recorra cada parte de su ser. Zecora tampoco se contiene, mordiendo delicadamente el cuello de Moonlight, dejando una marca. Algo comienza a crecer en el interior de Dusk, una simple y sencilla erección que roza la entrepierna de Zecora.

Eros ha comenzado a hacer su trabajo provocando que la entrada resguarda de afrodita se impregne de la necesidad de sentir la virilidad en directo. Pero aun no es tiempo para ello. Dusk muerde levemente la otra oreja de Zecora, haciendo que ella se retuerza en la cama soltando un leve grito de complacencia. Su amante baja su lengua hasta su cuello, saboreando el dulce sudor pasional que su amada ha comenzado a segregar, juego un momento en su pecho sintiendo con su lengua el latido de su corazón, se acelera y no parece parar, una simple sensación que provoca que ella este completamente feliz por esta situación, su cabeza baja hasta el vientre y la cebra se retuerce aún más de placer, pero Dusk no quiere dejar de sentirla; extiende sus cascos hacia los de ella buscando sostenerlos pero ella no lo ha notado. Aprieta un poco más su boca, dando suaves mordeduras a la piel de su querida. ¡Ah! El calor que los cuerpos desnudos despiden pudiera empañar toda la habitación por completo en este instante si estuvieran en un lugar cerrado por completo

-baja-Con la respiración entrecortada Zecora exclama en un gemido

-Bajaré-Va recorriendo su vientre, bajando hasta sus muslo donde exclama lo siguiente-La leyenda dice que cuando un semental bese el muslo de su amada, es señal de que le pertenecerá eternamente-Acto seguido hace lo que exclamado, soltando un halo de respiración entre las piernas de ella, ella no puede soportarlo más y exige una satisfacción al ardor que su bienquisto ha desatado en ella, el obedece, comenzado a oler el aroma del Venus que se abre ante él, lo devora con la vista y luego con su órgano que da el sabor, Zecora no pude resistir y grita de placer mientras se retuerce en la cama que ahora ha comenzado levemente a rechinar. Lame delicadamente la parte exterior, es como una vaca que ha encontrado el pasto más hermoso que puede encontrar. Degusta cada segundo en que vive este momento.

Si poder aguantar más su ímpetu, Moonlight Dusk se retira delicadamente de ahí, su falo está a una dureza increíble, inclusive ha comenzado a excretar parte del líquido seminal, vuelve a colocarse encima de ella, acariciándola con su casco, esa bañada en un sudor y con la melena alborotada por toda la cama. Sonríe torpemente y ella comprende lo que viene ahora. Inserta su yang dentro del ying de ella provocado que finalmente se vuelvan un solo individuo en este instante. Su cadera comienza a moverse, insertando y extrayendo su virilidad al momento, la cama se ha vuelto más violenta y Zecora no ha parado de gritar. Cuando de repente ella le toma del cuello y gira espontáneamente poniéndose encima de este.

-Ahora he de ser yo la que disfrute mejor

-¿he?

Zecora alza sus caderas, buscando una posición mejor, entonces con su casco izquierdo, guía el miembro varonil de su amante hacia el interior de ella misma, donde entra a la perfección. Ahora Zecora es quien manda y agita sus caderas de forma lenta, pero eventualmente la situación de torna más "violenta" cuando ella no para de moverse haciendo que la cama rechiné una y otra vez. Dusk está extasiado ante tal muestra de placer que ella es capaz de hacer. Su rostro es el nirvana absoluto, la concentración definitiva de un hombre que está en el cielo y no quiere salir del mismo. Zecora introduce aún más el glande del que pudiera ser su esposo,.. La pasión desbordante de tantas sensaciones únicas e irrepetibles que pasan ahora hace que resulte incontenible mantener por más tiempo todo lo que surge. Dusk no soporta más y eyacula dentro de su amada un chorro caliente de esencia… Zecora cae en su pecho abrazando su ser sin querer sentir nada más que él. Lentamente su respiración vuelve a la normalidad y ambos duermen durante la noche, juntos sin esperar nada más.

La luna nueva, pero tan rápido como aparece es sustituida por el astro sol que avecina el alba. Dusk despierta temprano, dando un beso en la frente a su amada quien despierta un poco embelesada de la noche anterior, sin embargo las siguientes palabras de Dusk presagian lo que estaba por ocurrir

-Zecora

-Dime

-Esta ha sido la única noche en la que de verdad he descansado por completo… No había soñado tanto como ahora… Y por segunda vez hice el amor

-¿Segunda?-Una duda de celo que desaparece rápidamente cuando recuerdo mejor

-ahora, esta es la parte final pues temo decirte que esta, probablemente sea la última vez que nos veamos-Zecora sintió una puñalada en su interior, le hubiera gustado decir algo para contrariarle, pero era imposible de hacerlo, la mirada de Dusk era segura y él sabía lo que hacía. No había nada que pudiera hacer, no ahora y probablemente nunca más.

-Antes de que sol aparezca en este lugar… Ellos creerán que he escapado y me perseguirán, dejándote finalmente en paz. He dejado el pentágono en la mesa que está a un lado de la cama

-¿Y si acaso te llegaran a atrapar?

-Mentiré de la ubicación de los objetos y los mandaré hasta los extremos del mundo todo esto para evitar todo. Escribiré una carta a Lyra, me gustaría que se la dieras, en ella le dejaré al cuidado de mi tienda-Tan rápido como puede levita un papel y un lápiz donde escribe la carta simple y sencilla entregándosela a Zecora-Ellos son listos, tienen una imagen de mantener, así que mientras este en un lugar público no harán nada estúpido, no le pasará nada a Lyra sé que ellos saben leer mentes y se darán cuenta que ella ignora de que hablan. Así que no es nada preocupante.

-¿Y contigo que seguirá?

-Yo me iré. Para distraerlos, me buscan a mí -Toma una mochila la cual llena con todo lo que puede, unos bits, un mapa y un poco de comida, abre una ventana, no hay nadie que recorra las calles pues es temprano por la mañana-Pero antes de irme ¿Pudieras darme un último beso?-Zecora acepta y comienza a besarlo con una pasión imposible de igualar-Gracias mi amor, en serio lamento que esto sea así… Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas… Si nada hubiera pasado como ahora... Yo… Hubiera estado contigo… Pero hasta que ese momento llegué…-La abraza con ríos de tristeza que recorren su mejilla- Seguiré pensando en ti- El unicornio esbozo una sonrisa forzada mientras sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, su cuerpo se transformó en miles de plumas que eventualmente abandonaron el lugar para siempre en una brisa mañanera, flotando socarronamente en el viento mientras Zecora miraba como su amado se perdía en el viento como si hubiera sido parte de este.

No paro de mirar por la ventana durante un largo tiempo hasta que recogió los objetos que estaban en la mesa, el fémur de Antares y el pentágono vitral que contenía _"encapsulada"_ a la flor del tártaro… Encontró sus bolsas y ahí guardó esos objetos en compañía con la carta que debía entregarle a Lyra. Salió de la tienda y un rayo mañanero le cegó de momento. Su visión se aclaró finalmente revoleando ante ella la destruición. Por todos lados había signos de que hubiera habido una guerra, cuerpos, algunos mutilados, colgaban de los faros de las luces…

-¿Que pasó aquí?-Preguntó Zecora mientras varios ponys paramédicos corrían de ahí para allá tratando de rescatar a los heridos que pudieran haber.

N.A

Con respecto a la canción que canta Zecora quiero decir que:  
Si, existe como tal, se llama " _Thula Baba_ " o también "Thula Tull" y es una canción de cuna del pueblo de los Zulu muy famosa entre ellos. La puse como tal pero si quieren pueden buscarla en youtube, es muy hermosa la tonada. Como no existe una traducción como tal me tome la molestia de traducirla (Del inglés no sé Zulu) a mi interpretación

" _Duerme, duerme, duerme mi niño, tan tranquilo pues papi en la mañan regresará  
Duerme, duerme, duerme mi niño, tan tranquilo pues papi en la mañan regresara_

 _Pues una estrella una casa para ti dibujará y el camino a casa iluminará  
Donde sea que estemos un llamado habrá cual dirá: a casa regresarán. Y él a casa regresó  
Duerme, duerme ya mi niño  
Duerme, duerme ya mi niño"_

Búsquenla con la cantante "Pumeza" una divina interpretación de la cantante.

Les deseo lo mejor de sus vidas como siempre, nos veremos cuando tengamos que vernos. Muchas gracias por leer este fic.


	5. Cuando Nacen Los Sueños

**Capítulo IV  
Cuando nacen los sueños**

El aroma a alcohol y vomito cubierto con cloro penetraba en las fosas nasales de una ahora ya adulta Fluttershy a la cual el paso de la edad era fácilmente notorio en algunas mechas blancas que armonizaban con su opaco cabello rosado, que en otras épocas era tan brillante como radiante capaz de competir con la belleza de un amanecer en las altas montañas ahora solo era parecido a una estrella que comenzaba a desvanecerse en el universo, pero el efecto sería tan lento y apenas perceptible lo cual haría sentir como una doncella que lentamente pierde la luz de su vida mientras terminaba una danza efímera.

Entró por la puerta principal, estaba abierta y vio el caos que rondaba la casa, basura por allá, botellas tiradas por doquier con comida china rápida pudriéndose en la cocina, la cual por cierto, tenía un leve descenso en la temperatura ocasionado por la puerta del refrigerador que se encontraba abierta hasta que Shy lo cerró amablemente. Llamó por su nombre a su amiga _"Sunset"_ exclamo con su tono tranquilo y afable, pero nadie contestó a su llamado, lo hizo una segunda y sexta vez pero el resultado fue el mismo nadie respondió. Subió al segundo piso, recogiendo un poco de basura alrededor poniéndola en una bolsa de plástico, llegó hasta la habitación de ella, pero la cama, si pudiera llamarse cama a una pocilga de sábanas hechas estrujas y amontonadas de tal manera que pareciese que un huracán en miniatura hubiera arrasado el lugar, pero no, todo aquel cuchitril era obra de y reflejo de la personalidad de una dueña en decadencia absoluta. Con suma tranquilidad al compás de una canción que dulcemente tarareaba. Terminó el quehacer de alguien más, descendió al primer piso tirando la bolsa a un tambo de la cocina, la simpleza y lo monótono de la actividad le provocó sed, sirviéndose un vaso de agua, en el momento en la última gota llega a su boca un recuerdo le invade su mente provocándole el enigmático sentimiento de la añoranza de siete amigas platicando del futuro en una misa similar a esta. Tan rápido como aparece, la memoria guardada se desvanece.

Fluttershy está a punto de irse, cuando un ruido de copa quebrándose en miles de fragmentos le llega a sus oídos _"Tonta de mí, no sé me ocurrió buscar en la biblioteca de ella"_ Y efectivamente, Sunset Shimer estaba ahí, "acostada" si pudiera llamársele a la acción de estas de piernas abiertas sobre el asiento del sofá con medio cuerpo saliendo por una esquina, los brazos extendidos como si fueran espaguetis resecos y una sucia bata a medio a cubrir sus atributos sin dejar casi nada a la imaginación de quien la viera. Su cabello enmarañado, grasoso similar a una bola de polvo compuesta en su mayoría de cosas que solo los dioses pudieran saber que es, la mirada perdida y el aroma a alcohol rancio que salía de su boca llegaba sutilmente a la nariz de la mujer que miraba el ocaso que era aquella otra dama la cual le gritaba al mundo que ya no tenía nada que darle y este a ella tampoco.

-Sunset, dios mío-Siquiera tenía que hacer la pregunta obvia, la respuesta no pudiera ser más clara, se acercó a ella, pero sin respuesta alguna. La levantó suavemente hasta colocarla en una posición más digna, pero ella seguía sin responder.

La sensación de ver a un amigo en deterioro, en un momento tan patético y miserable de él, es solamente comparable con la compasión que uno pude llegar a sentir por el mismo, Fluttershy, sin dudarlo un momento cargó a Sunset Shimmer hasta su cuarto, no era muy pesada pero la energía que de su cuerpo emanaba hacía sentir que todo el esfuerzo no valiera la pena. Subió las escaleras, recostando a su amiga en la cama, luego al baño donde dejó correr el agua caliente la cual primero emergió con algo de óxido, era obvio que no se había usado en un buen tiempo, pero tras este primer asombro, el agua salió limpia, espero a que tuviera cierta profundidad mientras la balanceaba con la fría para tener una temperatura tolerable. Después, y con suma delicadeza despojó, a una todavía inconsciente Sunset, de sus ropas para ponerla en la tina donde procedió a lavarle tranquilamente. Como era de esperarse el agua se tornó turbia, hasta que finalmente dejo estarlo. Shy levantó nuevamente a Sunset, la secó y procedió a ponerle ropa limpia que tuviera, pero solo encontró un pants negro y una blusa grisácea. Seco y cepilló su cabello, permaneciendo a su lado hasta la mañana siguiente. El tiempo invertido el abrió el apetito provocando que fuera a la cocina a preparar unas panqueques, el aroma hizo que su inconsciente amiga despertará y bajará las escaleras provocando que finalmente se vieran los rostros después de un largo tiempo.

-Fluttershy

-Sunset

-Yo…

-El desayuno está listo. Perdón por usar tu cocina, y por meter otras cosas y tomar unos utensilios. Fui a la tienda mas cercana a comprar esto-Señalando los ingrediente, Fluttershy dijo con su dulce voz cantarina

-Ya veo…

-¿Quieres comer?

-Por favor-Sunset se sentó en la mesa no sin cierta incertidumbre en su mente. Los panqueques fueron servidos con un poco de mermelada encima acompañado de café para ambas. Fluttershy se sentó en frente de ella

-Sunset… ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien… Supongo

-Ya veo

El silencio es cortado por un carraspeo de Sunset

-Y el resto de las chicas como han estado

-Cada una está bien por lo último que sé, con excepción de Twilight, sé que trabaja con el CERN pero es escasa su información, el tiempo que invierte en su proyecto le ha consumido todo su tiempo

-¿CERN? Me sorprende que tan lejos llego

-Con base en lo que hemos vivido ella pudo reestructurar la teoría de los universos paralelos

-Y acaso ella alguna vez, tu sabes…-Alzo una ceja con cierto interés aunque su voz carraspeaba un poco por el alcohol que su cuerpo recién procesa

-No. Ella cree que es mejor que nuestros mundos estén separados, solo imagínate todo el caos que ocasionaría si nuestras realidades chocaran

-Supongo que tienes razón-Ríe forzudamente-Ah... Digo, ha vuelto a pasar algo sobre ya sabes… Magia

-No. Así como apareció, esta desapareció. No sé qué lo ocasionó, quizás algún evento en Equestria. O sencillamente se gastó. No sé realmente, y nunca me hago estas preguntas ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés?

-Solo interés

-interesante-Una risa incomoda de ambas rompe el hielo. Terminan su desayuno y proceden a lavar los platos-Sunset ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Por qué...-La saliva le impide formar la pregunta más bien, su naturaleza bondadosa lo hace imposible

-¿Qué?

Sin embargo, su sentido del deber de amistad tuvo que soltarla

-¿Por qué te estas destruyendo?-Y en ese momento los platos dejaron de sonar

-Yo… No tengo nada

-¿Es por dinero? Si es por dinero o deudas sabes que puedes contar conmigo y las chicas

-No, el dinero no es importante. Quiero decir que ya no tengo objetivo

-No te entiendo

-Shy, ¿Tú tienes una hija? ¿No?

-Sí ¿Por qué preguntas por ella

-Tú tienes algo porque vivir, tú tienes una razón para vivir, un motivo… Yo no tengo nada porque luchar, no tengo familia y mis amigas están lejanas

-Sunset nunca sabíamos

-Y nunca se preocuparon, cada una formó sus lazos aunque, yo por otro lado lentamente me fui alejando de ustedes-La calma con lo que lo mencionó y la completa seriedad mezclada con una innata tranquilidad hacían de este momento una sensación difícil de catalogar para ambas ¿Era correcto? Digo, en ciertos aspectos Sunset tenía razón, cada uno tomó un camino distinto, pero ella permaneció ahí, sola. Al principio fue su ambición lo que le daba una razón, luego el perdón y la aceptación, entonces vino la música y durante años eso fue su motivo. Pero cuando la banda acabo, ella descubrió una tarde mientras se miraba al espejo que ella estaba vacía por dentro. Había logrado cada objetivo que se había impuesto. Pero ahora que no tenía nada porque luchar ella dejó de desear vivir-Ahora, estoy ante ti, una alcohólica que tiene suerte de no haberse matado aún… ¿Qué diría mi maestra si ve viera así? Probablemente se sentiría muy decepcionada de mí… Inclusive peor que cuando la traicioné

-¿Hablas de Celestia?

-De quien más… Bueno, no importa… Ahora-Terminaba de fregar el último plato- ¿Tu no viniste aquí sin ninguna razón verdad?-Un cierto aire cínico hizo incomoda la situación

-No… No vine por ninguna razón particular Sunset. Solo vine porque me preocupabas

-Mientes

-Es verdad, hace tiempo que no contestas mis llamadas

-La línea está cortada deje de pagarla hace años y no cargó con celular, siquiera tengo un perfil en internet. Tú no has venido solo por mero altruismo, ¡dime la razón!

-Te equivocas Sunset.

-Deja de poner esos ojos amables, no vas a poder chantajearme-El volumen de su voz iba en aumento

-Yo realmente quería verte, eres mi amiga.

-Entonces porque no viniste hace tiempo cuando realmente las necesitaba. Todas me olvidaron, lentamente

-No

-Esas reuniones que siempre hacían, donde estaban a sus hijos

-Y siempre fuiste bienvenida, siempre te lo dijimos

-Sin embargó no sería más que una extraña en ese circulo

-Sunset…

La adulta Sunset la miró con una vacilante profundidad que hizo que Fluttershy comenzará a temblar sobre lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-No importa… Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer-Mintió descaradamente. Fue hacia a la alacena, extrayendo una botella de Whisky, un vaso y agua mineral. Tomando el primer trago de la mañana ignorando a Fluttershy por completo. Esta vez volvió nuevamente a tomar la botella, solo que con un resultado diferente

-¡BASTA! No permitiré que sigas desperdiciando tu vida de esta manera-Con el valor que solo ella demuestra en ocasiones, Fluttershy toma la mano de Sunset, impidiendo que la botella llegue a su boca. Un jaloneo entre ambas es ocasionado.

-¡SUELTA LA MALDITA BOTELLA!

-NO-Empieza a empujar y la pelea se torna más y más violenta, no le queda de otra y Fluttershy golpea en el estómago a Sunset, haciendo que ella salga de balance, arrebata la botella rompiéndola en el fregadero

-¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?

-Lo que tu debiste hacer hace tiempo

-Serás estúpida necesitaba eso

-NO, nunca lo has necesitado

-Lárgate… ¡LÁRGATE DE MI MALDITA CASA AHORA!-Tomándola violentamente del pelo Sunset "avienta" a la calle a su amiga como si no fuera la gran cosa, cerrando de un portazo la puerta

-Sunset-Rápidamente Shy se levanta, comenzando a tocar fuertemente la puerta gritando el nombre de su amiga una y otra vez sin obtener resultado alguno-Escúchame, no tiene por qué ser así, puedo ayudarte si quieres, déjame volver a estar contigo, déjame recordarte que somos amigas

-¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA!-Gritaba del otro lado de la puerta mientras el nudo en su garganta se convertía en mares de lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas- No necesito la ayuda de nadie. Voy a estar así todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que encuentre algo porque vivir, no vuelvas más aquí-Cada palabra fulminaba más a Fluttershy, al punto en que ella ya no podía mantearse en pie debido al dolor que le producían cada maldición que amiga lanzaba. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, y lo único que su mente puedo idear fue comenzar a cantar, quizás, ahora con el sol abrazador ella pudiera, de alguna manera _"sanarla"_ o eso era lo que pretendía

" _Cosas vienen  
y otras van  
Rápido o lento irán  
Duran poco lo sé  
y la amistad va a durarnos por siempre"_

-¿Recuerdas esa canción? Nada ha cambiado entre nosotras ¿Verdad? Sunset por favor dime algo, aunque sea una simple frase para saber que estas bien

-Vete-Fue lo que dijo, entonces Fluttershy salió de ahí corriendo mientras una devastada Sunset se derrumbó ante la puerta…. Corrió hacia la cocina, busca un cuchillo, poniendo el filo en sus muñecas, pudiera terminarlo todo ahí, en ese simple instante. Pero… No lo hizo, no tenía el valor de hacerlo no aún. Busco, así como solo buscan los hambrientos, otra botella de Whisky que por suerte encontró, procediendo a hacer lo que hace siempre y entregarse a los brazos de Baco para no soportar más esta pésima realidad que ahora le aqueja

 _Eso fue antes de que ese libro parpadeara_

Un atisbo de lucidez le susurro a su cerebro mientras recordaba días pasados carentes de importancia en este momento. Pensó por un instante cuál sería su movimiento. Era verdad, el libro estaba escrito con aquellas letras mágicas con las cuales en épocas, ahora lejanas, ella mantenía íntimas conversaciones con Twilight. Lo reviso mil veces en tan solo una hora pero aún no se animaba a responder ¿Qué pasaba? Porque razón sentía que su vida corría peligro. No, no importaba ya nada, tenía que saber exactamente que sucedía. Tomó una pluma y procedió a escribir rezando para sus adentros que la tinta no se desvaneciera.

 _-Querida Princesa Twilight_ – ¿Qué pondría? Se preguntó, había tantas preguntas pero presentía que cada instante que dudará cosas malas pasarían- _¿Qué ocurre?-_ Terminado esa simple oración ella anhelaba que no fuera más que una alucinación pero para su horror la tinta desapareció. Entonces el libro comenzó a brillar y unas nuevas letras comenzaron a  
aparecer

- _Sunset Shimmet, sé que tal vez lo que te pido es egoísta. Pero el tiempo es breve y el caos se apodera de mi mundo, es decir nuestro mundo, el mundo donde naciste. Sé que has hecho ya tu propia vida allá y entenderé perfectamente si tu decisión es otra. Pero el hecho es que no puedo evitar pedirte este favor, eres la única con poder entre mis aliadas y amigas._

 _Cuando termines de leer este mensaje, es necesario que regreses a Equestria un mal terrible finalmente ha llegado a nosotros, se siente como el apocalipsis, tal vez lo sea, no sé ni quiero pensarlo. Si es así, que las princesas nos protejan. Pero ahora necesitó toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Si decides aceptar esta egoísta propuesta es probable que no haya un regreso._

 _-Pero ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? ¿Cómo puedo volver a Equestria?_

Las horas pasaron sin haber ninguna respuesta

* * *

Su patria era fría, su padre un humilde zapatero y su madre una pobre jornalera explotada. Hicieron lo mejor que pudieron por darle una enseñanza modesta y afable, sin embargo de pequeño el joven Koba, que no era más que la manera en como él se llamaba así mismo, ya daba leves muestras de lo que sería de grande. En la clase, despreciado por sus compañeros de mayor poder económico debido a la sencillez de sus ropas pero admirado por sus maestros debido a su compromiso con su aprendizaje pues Koba pasaba horas y horas enteras en la biblioteca inclusive casi hasta el anochecer leyendo y releyendo, en un principio libros sencillos y de fácil entendimiento para una mente privilegiada. Literatura infantil y novelas de cierto carácter universal.

Eventualmente el joven evolucionaría a lecturas más complicadas y de acceso difícil. Entabló amistad con el bibliotecario el cual él ayudó conseguir libros prohibidos por el régimen en el que vivía. Poco a poco Koba había adquirido vastos conocimientos de distintos lugares del mundo, sabía de religiosos, economía, política y religión. Dominaba un poco la psicología pero solo lo suficiente para defenderse. Esto no pudiera ocasionarnos más allá de un simple impacto, pues el hecho de saber que un niño de diez años devoraba material incomprensible para sus maestros, digiriéndole e interpretándolo a su particular manera. Lo aterrador era el hecho que sabía darle un uso práctico a lo que conocía.

El hecho más sorprendente fue que a lo once años había logrado cambiar por completo las normas escolares haciendo innecesario el uso del uniforme, un hecho que le atrajo las gracias por parte de los hijos de las familia más pobres de ahí. Poco a poco junto un sequito, diminuto pero fiable. Aunque más tarde que nunca ese sequito se volvió una inmensa mayoría lo seguía a donde quiera que fuese. Su carácter decisivo, su dura personalidad y su carisma al hablar hacían de él un líder innato. Su hecho más sorprende fue una cuestión que hizo encolerizar al director.

Afanasi, junto con otros tres, un bravucón proveniente de una familia pudiente se dedicaba a cobrar "impuestos" a los menos afortunados por usar el baño, usando como excusa su patético parentesco, lejano y turbio, con el Garz del imperio, que era así como llamaban al rey. Quejarse con los maestros era inútil, pues el director era algo así como una extraña especie de dictador que tenía la última palabra. Claro que un hecho así no podía quedarse impune y fue ese día cuando Koba dio muestra de lo que podía llegar a hacer. Reunió a su sequito en el patio del lugar, reunieron sogas y cintas proveniente del casi desprovisto almacén del conserje, el cual era colectivo pues cada tres días dos o cinco maestros se encargaban el aseo, como una medida para evitar tener que pagarle a uno de plaza fija.

En cualquier caso, Koba empezó a hablar:  
 _-Amigos míos, hoy estamos aquí para cambiar la historia del lugar, este día será recordado en los anales de la historia_

-¿Qué quiere decir anales?-Pregunto un infante a su compañero de la izquierda

-Creo que tiene que ver con mal y ano. Mal ano o algo así.

-¿Entonces vamos a darle mal de ano a la historia?

-Yo que sé, mejor cállate y deja hablar a Koba, él seguro sabe lo que hace.

-Cómo iba diciendodurante mucho esta escuela ha sufrido un mal terrible, un mal que ha osado resguardarse dentro de una pobre herencia dizque sanguínea, haciéndose pasar por bisnieto del Garz, sin embargo aquí en mi poder tengo un documento que avala que el mal cuyo nombre es Afansi, no es más que el descendiente de un bastardo que el Garz tuvo con una empleada doméstica hace décadas ¡miren!-Desempolvando un pedazo de papel viejo, Koba demostraba al mundo, su mundo, la falacia de Afansi, ante los ojos de sus compañeros era una verdad incuestionable, ante los ojos del historiador de la familia real era obviamente una falsificación, una excelente falsificación. Pero eso no impidió que sus ignorantes compañeros creyeran ciegamente en sus palabras.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?-Dijo un infante en medio de la multitud

-Mi amigo, es un decreto oficial que el baño debe ser de todos y para todos. No existe un dueño como tal, debemos reclamar lo que es nuestro. Por eso, hoy los he convocado a que luchemos por nuestro derecho al baño. Tomen estas armas-Entregándole palos y piedras a cada uno mientras camina atravesó de ellos- Ahora amigos míos, a recuperar lo nuestro-Da un grito de batalla mientras entona el verso simple de una canción que por ahora no tendrá más relevancia que la de la simple incitación de la batalla. El verso como tal fue escrito por Koba en un aire de inspiración artística

"amigos unidos  
Que se han unido hasta el fin  
Larga vida al deseo de amistad  
Nuestro nombre por siempre vivirá"

Y así iban entonando ese simple y único verso, pero que con el paso de las décadas se volvería una sinfonía de horror. Pero bueno, regresemos a nuestro principal, el grupo se mueve a un solo paso coherente y feroz, no están entrenados por están enojados. Afansi los ve llegar desde lo lejos después de haber golpeado a un pobre crío que no pasaría los tres años el cual se va llorando hasta llegar tropezar con Koba, cayendo a los pies del joven grifo cuyo plumaje verde oscuro produce esa sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad que todos necesitamos cuando estamos inciertos de lo que pueda pasar. Su cabeza yace cubierta de plumas plateados como cubiertos de fina plata, es como si la imagen de un rey en entrenamiento estuviera descansando dentro de él rogando por revelarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí enano?-Afansi exclama con un claro desinterés mientras una sonrisa molesta se forma en su pico roñoso y apestoso

-Afansi-Aclara su voz, la imposta a la perfección, dando una frase tan memorable para sus compañeros que nunca olvidarían-Se te acusa de traidor al sistema ¿Cómo te declaras?

-De que carajos hablas maldito estúpido

-Ante mí se hallan todos aquellos a quienes has pisoteado

-¿Y?

-Reiteré una última vez ¿Cómo te declaras?-El resto del grupo permanecía tranquilo y callado, de hecho hasta daba la impresión de que lo abandonarían en cualquier instante.

-Culpable-Comentó burlonamente mientras se rascaba la nariz

-Entonces…-Toma aire y grita a los 4 vientos- ¡JUSTICIA!-y al grito de batalla, varias clases se unieron para someter a Afansi y su grupo de tres, fue tan rápida la situación que si la describiera pensarían que solo es un chiste mal gusto. Afansi al principio creyó que podía ganarle a unos pobres muertos de hambre, como él los llamaba, pero esos "muertos de hambre" tenía ira y recelo contra él, y todo eso fue demostrado cuando Afansi terminó amarrado frente a un árbol en la parte trasera de la escuela. Pero esto no había más que comenzar

-Afansi y su grupo, ante ti se celebrará un juicio público y legal. Primer crimen: Robar a niños ¿Cómo te declara?-Koba se había puesto al frente del grupo que esperaba ansioso

-Inocente-Había cierto temor en su voz, pero aún se sentía lo bastante poderoso como para intimidarlos

-¿Qué dice el jurado-amigo?

-CULPABLE, ¡CUÉLGUENLO! ¡MUERTE!-Y un sinfín de horrores que solo las mentes de niños enfadados pudieran decir

-Amigos, no permitiremos de manera cruel e impropia de nosotros tal barbarie. Pero tampoco podemos permitir que que crímenes como tal se cometan…. Cincuenta latigazos en su espalda-Definir qué era lo más aterrador es algo complicado, sea el hecho de que un grifo de once años halla organizado semejante revuelta y dicho esas palabras con absoluta frialdad o que sus "amigos" hallan vitoreado su nombre al compás de cada latigazo que caía sobre la espada de Afansi, el cual comenzaba a llorar y suplicar. Mientras tanto los compinches de Afansi no tuvieron tanta suerte, fueron colgados de las patas con los ojos vendados, mientras cada infante se daba el lujo de golpearlo con algún palo. Primero fueron los más pequeños, aquellos que los odiaban más. Para horror de estos infelices, su pequeña estatura no era una limitante de su fuerza. Durante treinta minutos aquella tortura se extendió sin que ningún maestro dijera nada. Más bien, lo sabían pero también odiaban a Afansi debido a todo lo que representaba para ellos. Más tarde que temprano, los cuerpos ensangrentados, fueron bajados, lloraban, gemían, se lamentaban por todo y suplicaban que no más.

-La justicia se ha hecho-Comento Koba. Y en ese preciso instante el director de la escuela apareció. En cuanto vio la nieve cubierta de sangre no puedo decir más que una palabra tratando de contener toda la ira que le invdía

-¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO?-Grito tomando aun pequeño de la oreja, pero fue rápidamente arrebatado por sus compañeros quienes no se dejaron intimidar por la figura imponente del director, incluso más que la Koba-¿QUIÉN CARAJOS HIZO ESTO? HABLEN AHORA MALDITA SEA

-Un amigo, un amigo lo hizo

-SÍ, PERO QUE AMIGO CARAJO

-Un amigo-A coro frío y sin ningún sentimiento

-AHORA DEBERÁN DECIRME CUAL, SU NOMBRE

-¡UN AMIGO!

-Serán golpeados todos-La amenaza hizo meca en varios. Sin embargo no dudaron en decirlo nuevamente

-UN AMIGO HA CASTIGADO A LOS IMPRUDENTES

-¿QUÉ NO SABEN EN LO QUE SE HAN METIDO?

-SALVE UN AMIGO

-Maldita sea con ustedes. El director se marchó inmediatamente

-Esto… No quedará así Koba… Me vengaré de ti-Afansí exclamo mientras se encontraba todavía tirado en el suelo. Una vez la multitud se dispersó pudieron levantar a Afansi el cual fue llevado en una ambulancia, sus compinches tuvieron que quedarse en el enfermería del lugar. Koba no lo sabía pero acababa de comenzar algo que cambiaría su suerte.

Más tarde ese mismo día al sonar la campana que marcaba el final de la clase y mientras Koba guardaba sus útiles, vio como sus compañeros se acercaban a él

-Amigo Koba- Dijo un grifo pequeño

-Dime amigo

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros? De ahora en adelante

-De ahora en adelante amigo mío, solo les puedo decir que mantengan viva la llama de la revolución

-¿Re…Vo…Lu…Ción? ¿Que eso amigo Koba?-Un grifo de un grafo mayor preguntó

-Amigo mío, una revolución es cuando se hace un movimiento para cambiar el sistema para bien. Afansi era el representante de un sistema estúpido que ya no será una molestia. Ahora la amistad ha triunfado y los amigos podrán tener libertades que Afansi no permitía. Lo único que agregaré es que siempre luchen, peleen y nunca sean oprimidos por nadie. Pues desde este momento los nombro a ustedes como los representantes del grupo de los amigos. Mis amigos, ustedes serán quienes lleven a esta escuela a una época de paz y prosperidad, donde todos seamos libres de hacer lo que queramos, donde los Afansis no existan y donde cada grifo puedo crecer feliz ¿No les gustaría eso?

-Sin duda-Comentaron a Risas

-Excelente, ahora debo irme a nuestra casa, porque el tiempo es breve y la comida es escasa. Hasta luego amigos, siempre luchen por nuestros ideales. Esperen… Tengo una idea, el tiempo es largo y cíclico, haré algo en breve.

-¿Qué cosa amigo Koba?

-Fácil, un decreto, un manifiesto, un papel donde ponga nuestros ideales por los que debemos luchar-Rápidamente Koba redacto cinco enmiendas que sin saberlo marcarían un antes y un después-Ahora, mis amigos leeré lo que tengo en mis garras-Se alza por encima de ellos, usando unos pupitres para poder ser escuchados-

Uno: Todos las especies son iguales

Dos: Ninguna especie tiene mayor privilegio o derechos

Tres: Ningún grifo matará a otro grifo

Cuatro: Los ricos deberán usar su dinero para el bien común

Cinco: Los pobres deberán tener acceso al descanso, vivienda y comida

Seis: La ley lo es todo

Siete: Todos deberemos trabajar para crear una utopía donde todos trabajemos por el bien común

Y ocho… Aún no he pensado en esa, pero ya vendrá. Sin más por el momento nos veremos toma amigo mío guarda esto y distribúyelo a todos tus amigos

Y así Koba puso su grano de arena en los engranajes de la historia, pero esa será otra historia para otro momento.

En cualquier caso Koba regresaba a su casa tarareando el verso de la canción, cuando justo antes de llegar a su casa tropezó con una roca que lo hizo caer contra un árbol el cual soltó una enrome cantidad de nieve cubriendo su cuerpo por completo _"Maldita nieve. Bueno no importa"_ Removió un poco para poder ver, y para su horror vio como unos grifos negros entraban a su casa de forma abrupta y violenta. Debió haber actuado pero estaba solo además tampoco era tonto. Lo siguiente que su mente recordó fue oír gritos de horror inimaginable, alaridos y llantos, platos quebrándose y el inconfundible sonido de metal rebanando carne. Koba espero a que los grifos se alejaran. Estaba escondido entre la nieve. Finalmente se fueron tras un rato, Koba entró a su casa y encontró los cuerpos descuartizados de su padre y su madre. La cabeza de su padre estaba emparedada en la chimenea con un cuchillo clavado en su ojo y una nota ensangrentada que decía _"Te lo dije"_ una ira invadió a Koba pero para ese momento un grifo entra en acción

-Koba-Dice el grifo de plumaje blanco

-¿Maestro?-Miedo y nerviosismo

-Por los dioses, que justo que aún estés vivo. Ven conmigo ¡ahora!-Lo toma violentamente de su garra forzándolo a salir por la puerta trasera

-Suélteme maestro-Grita al grifo avejentado que lo introduce al bosque nevado que hay detrás de su casa

-Koba ¿Sabes lo que acabaste de hacer?-El maestro estaba de pelaje blanco y ojos violetas hablaba fríamente al muchacho

-Sí, hice justicia-

-No, idiota, hiciste una estupidez. Afansi es sobrino del director y su hermano, que es su padre, está relacionado con el alcalde, que es su tío, de ese bodrio de pueblo. Afansi le dijo todo a todo a su padre, tu nombre y tus allegados, pero dijo que solo se desquitará contigo, como el líder del movimiento. SU padre esta como el diablo cuando supo lo que le paso a su único hijo y usando sus influencias mandó a la Okrana, la policía, a masacrar todo lo que encontraran. Tienes suerte de que yo haya llegado antes

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué todo esto?

-Porque tú eres demasiado peligroso, el director lo sabía, por eso siempre trataba de reprobarte

-No, porque me está ayudando-El maestro se detiene en medio de la nevisca

-Porque, Koba en mis cincuenta años como maestro, he visto como este país se ha ido al retrete poco a poco. Y en todos mis años he esperado por un estudiante como tú, un idealista, un líder nato, un revolucionario que quiera cambiar todo. Koba, he decidido ayudarte porque sé que eres esa persona que este país ha estado esperando. Vi lo que hiciste hoy y sé que serás capaz de más. Pero te hace falta la experiencia, la práctica, y perfeccionar tu astucia.

-Maestro…-Koba guardó un silencio

-Calla, oigo unos pasos-Se esconden entre la nieve, detrás de una roca, la Okrana lo persigue, el maestro ayuda a Koba a buscar una salida. Finalmente hay una intersección de caminos entonces el maestro dice sus últimas palabras-Koba, aquí nos separamos, toma tú la derecha y yo la izquierda, esperaré ganar algo de tiempo. Por favor Koba salva a este país, has que recuperé sus glorias pasadas. Ahora escúchame bien, toma esta bolsa, aquí hay cincuenta _Lopeks_ y diez _Ublas_. Dirígete al centro del país, una vez allí busca un café llamado Akeila y pide _"un café negro con miel de avispa"_ diles que te envía "Alewndra" Lo que pase de ahí en adelante depende de ti. Ahora vete. No nos volveremos a ver. Koba se despide de su maestro y emprende su caminó. Finalmente llega a un risco donde ve a la Okrana llevando a su maestro, lo han agarrado, aun cuando está lejos puede ver claramente lo que sucede. Cree entender sus picos dicen

-Maestro Alik, veo que sigue dándonos problemas-Pero el maestro guarda silencio ante el oficial de plumaje negro y gris que le hace la pregunta

-Vaya…Así que será lo difícil-Patea su cabeza con tremenda fuerza que hace que unos dientes salgan volando manchando la pureza del claro

-Bien, ahora Alik, dígame ¿A dónde se fue el mocoso?-Pero el maestro ni se inmuta-Bueno…¿Usted sigue creyendo en ese grupo de anarquistas?-Sin palabra alguna- Da igual, como quiera usted va a morir aquí-Sus pupilas se expanden mientras el filo de una daga roza su cuello

-¡VIVA NUESTRA SAGRADA PATRIA!

-¿Así que sí podía hablar?-La daga rebana el cuello provocando que Alik caiga al suelo ahogándose en su propia sangre-Ustedes sigan buscando al mocoso ese, que tenemos ordenes de llevarlo vivo.

Koba mira todo el suceso y emprende su huida. En sus ojos hay una ira efervescente, un odio indescriptible al punto que entierra sus garras en sus palmas a tal grado de provocarse sangrado. El niño avanza y llega a unas vías del tren, en medio de un claro, conoce la ruta, esos trenes van al centro del país, él vive en el extremo sur, por ende solo debe esperar. Sigue caminando por un largo trayecto hasta que oye como vibran. Viendo a lo lejos como el tren se aproxima, los grifos de la Okrana por lo regular les gusta la cacería difícil y al ser un niño no vieron necesidad de volar. Las alas de Koba no le permiten todavía emprender un largo vuelo, pero sin duda si lo suficiente para elevarse un poco y subirse a algún vagón. Algo que hizo al momento, colgándose en el último vagón. Mira atrás la vida que deja, suspira y solamente piensa una cosa _"Es solo el comienzo"_ Dentro de él algo increíble pasaba, el niño que alguna vez fue había dejado de existir y en su lugar un monstruo comenzaba a nacer. Aquel infante, dirigiéndose a lo incierto se convertiría en el mayor peligro que el mundo hubiera conocido.

* * *

-¿Princesa Luna?-Elisa se acercaba una vacilante Luna quien se peinaba una y otra vez frente al espejo

-Si-Si dejar de peinarse

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Siempre y cuando sea algo curioso como una nube hecha de queso. Recuerdo cuando vi una hace tiempo. Tenía tu edad y solo era una potra sin experiencia. Bueno, no sabía lo que hacía realmente ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a preguntarte una simple cosa

-A sí ¿Qué era? ¿Era algo que tenía que ver con cátsups?

-No princesa-Elisa se acerca a ella, toma con su garra el peine viejo y gastado que la princesa sostenía con su casco. Su garra toca el suave pelaje de la princesa en decadencia cuyo aspecto marchito haría imposible de creer que ella alguna vez fue joven y hermosa- Déjame ayudarla a peinarse

-Me parece bien, pero si tocas mi oso te exilio a marte-Sea la seriedad o lo ridículamente gracioso que sonaba en una voz pobremente articulada y algo débil pero Elisa no pudo contener una risa

-¿De qué te ríes? Espera ¿Porque no tienes cascos y tienes garras? ¿Acaso eres un dragón?

-No princesa, soy una grifo

-¡Ah! Esos grifos, recuerdo a uno, era muy amigo de Starswirl, pero un día se pelearon por no sé, algo de un dios del caos o algo así. Bueno porque hablamos de grifos y no hay panecillos…..

-Listo-Elisa había terminado de peinar a la princesa Luna. Aun cuando ella era vieja y con demencia senil no dejaba de lucir hermosa pese a su decrepitud, era como un dimánate eterno que ha sido moldeado durante eones por cantos de ninfas los cuales lo cuidaron tanto como su longeva vida les permitió pero ni seres de belleza sublime son inmunes al tiempo.

-Siento que parezco hermosa

-Usted es hermosa princesa

-¿Lo fui alguna vez?

-Siempre lo ha sido

Ambas ríen

-¿Que ibas a preguntar?

-Sobre los sueños

-Los sueños son sueños, a veces hablan de ranas y otra veces muestran nuestros miedos-Se había volteado hacia ella, su mente seguía en otro lado pero ocasionalmente regresaba, tal fuera un cometa con orbita impredecible

-Más bien de un sueño o quizás pesadilla, en cualquier caso, siempre que pasa veo lo mismo. Un grifo que deambula en las calles, solo, hambriento y muerto de frio-La princesa Luna miraba al cielo que se encontraba en un crepúsculo marinado en nostalgia

-Algunas veces miró la vastedad cósmica que hay en nuestro alrededor, preguntándome si realmente nuestras especies serán las únicas en todo el universo que pudieron desarrollar la inteligencia. Ocasionalmente me gusta pensar que es así y no dejó de asombrarme en lo mundos que se han de estar haciendo la misma pregunta. Quizás, en algún punto de otro universo, una especie o un ser como yo, estará mirando un cielo haciéndose la misma pregunta. Resultaría increíble que mi creencia resultara cierta, pues el cosmos de posibilidades que pudiera abrirse ante nosotros pudiera llegar a ser tan aterrador como revelador…-Alaba su cabeza, con esa aura de magnifica divinidad, una brisa dócil de la cual, solo los dioses son capaces de proyectar cuando se hallan dando una enseñanza a los simples mortales. Pero entonces, Luna, baja su cabeza y su rostro lucido se torna sombrío expeliendo una lúgubre y solitaria energía imperceptible para cualquiera que no fuera lo mínimamente sensible para experimentarla-Pero otras veces… Pienso que somos las únicas especies que pudieron desarrollar la inteligencia…. Sería algo triste si fuera el caso. Pero de serlo, si realmente fuéramos los únicos seres inteligentes en todo este mundo de finitas como infinitas posibilidades. La vida, no, toda la vida tiene un valor más precioso del que nunca hubiéramos imaginado y es nuestro deber protegerla a cualquier costo-Un rayo efímero de lucidez, un pensamiento cierto, frases construidas para un solo momento y lugar; por una pérdida diosa con mente extraviada en los albores del firmamento-Perdón ¿Decías algo?-Elisa tomó aire, sabia como podía platicar con ella, era tolerante, paciente y discreta. Tácticas que su "madre" le había enseñado durante estos cortos años. Ella conocía perfectamente todo lo que respectaba a luna, su exilio y la reconciliación con su hermana más después mil inviernos. Y principalmente, la razón de demencia senil _"¡ah!"_ Suspiró en sus pensamientos _"Sería hermosa verla otra vez, tan radiante y joven como mi madre suele contarme de usted"_

-Princesa Luna, sé que usted, conoce mejor que nadie el mundo de los sueños. Incluso a niveles que ningún libro pudiera explicar

-Sí, los sueños es como comer pay de melón

-Princesa Luna, necesitó que me digas ¿De qué van estos sueños? ¿Por qué siento un terrible escalofrío cuando veo a ese grifo corriendo entre las calles? Moviéndose como criminal, invadiendo túneles olvidados cuyo aroma es a cadáveres putrefactos. Luego siento un hambre terrible, de esa hambre que solo se puede tener cuando hay una hambruna predominante en tu hogar, después, miedo, miedo de ser asesinada y perder todo aquello que me importa. Los rostros de los seres que aparecen son tristes, melancólicos, casi muertos, me resulta imposible no sentir una tristeza cuando los veo. Son seres que no son libres, pero de forma paralela, otra veces la asolación de la población resulta incoherente con desfiles llenos de colores donde el poder militar brilla por su lujos, y ahí, mismo, el banderas colosales hay un rostro maligno, un rostro cuya sola descripción me produce terribles escalofríos. Cada noche es lo mismo, solo se expande un poco más Princesa Luna, debo averiguar que significa y si tienen alguna relevancia para el presente. Mi madre siempre flaquea cuando le hago este planteamiento. Sé que ella me oculta muchas cosas, pero realmente debo saber

La princesa Luna, por asombroso que fuera escucho atentamente la narración de Elisa. Luego esbozo una afable sonrisa acompañada de una frase tranquilizadora

-Entonces averigüémoslo

Tan rápido como la cordura le invade, rápido se aleja. Elisa la abraza y se aleja volando por el balcón hasta llegar a una nube donde reposa hasta la noche. Parece que en un lado del castillo ve a dos sombras moviéndose en una terraza del castillo. Se trataba de Spike y Helmet quienes discutían de temas que Elisa no alcanzaba a oír. En cualquier caso ella miró al esplendido astro nocturno, era una luna nueva pero en la cual podía vislumbrarse un halo místico y plateado

-Sin duda es hermosa-Comento Elisa seguido de un bostezo

N.A

Bien, si, fue un largo tiempo, un mes. Igual que con Historia de Spike. Sin embargo debo decir que estuve bloqueado, carente de alguna inspiración que hiciera posible continuar esta historia, que creo, será aún más larga de lo que pensé. En parte eso y que ya entre a la universidad, otra vez, y estas tres semanas me la he pasado corriendo de aquí para allá y de allá para acá. La vida me ha regreso a la intranquilidad que suele acompañarme ¡AH! Si la inspiración fuera eterna o se despertará con un estimulante (también el tiempo sea vasto y suficiente) por mi vida que tendría este fic en una semana y media terminado, pero bueno. Me gustaría mucho que pudieran compartir este fic con sus demás conocidos, amigos, familia o pareja. Me motivaría mucho para continuar escribiendo.

Les ha hablado Noat y les deseo lo mejor de sus vidas siempre, nos veremos cuando tengamos que vernos

P.D  
Ya descubrí como usar las lineas horizontales :3


	6. El Sueño de Cada Uno

**Capítulo V  
El sueño de cada uno…**

Cuando la noche finalmente había caído sobre un tranquilo Canterlot, a la hora en que los pequeños han comenzado a prepararse para irse a dormir y al momento en que los padres dedicaban las últimas horas a ellos, sea para hablar sobre su futuro, sea para tener algo de diversión extra o solo para tener un momento de tranquilidad después de horas de incertidumbre laborar y cuestionamientos por los cuales todos pasamos en algún momento de nuestro vaivén existencial. Spike y Helmet al percatarse de que la noche finalmente se había proclamado como la eterna soberana a estas horas decidieron bajar y posponer su plática para otro momento más, Servet terminaba de secarse su cabello y Elisa solo dejó su habitación, poniendo un libro sobre su cama _"Poesía Arcana por Abdel Hadi"_ Un libro grueso y sumamente pesado, algo polvoso cuando lo extrajo de la biblioteca pero repleto de una belleza estética incomparable. Elisa, mientras caminaba escaleras abajo rumbo al el comedor no dejaba de pensar en un poema en particular

" _Cuando las tinieblas se espesen,  
espérame en la tenue noche, siendo ésta  
la mejor guardiana de secretos;  
Pues, al sol le impedirá brillar,  
a la luna salir y a las estrellas correr"_

A pesar de que solamente era una pichona de grifo, ella comprendía temas que teóricamente solo aun adulto deberían internarle. Cuestiones como política, economía, religión, amistad, odio y amor eran temas recurrentes. Casi no tenía con quien hablar, salvo su madre, la cual, como era de esperarse, era más que obvio que Twilight no era su madre biológica, pues ella comprendía bien de biología y por lo que respecta, salvo raras excepciones, dos especies distintas no pueden procrear. Sin embargo eso no le impedía llamar a la princesa de la amistad " _mamá_ " una palabra que a los oídos del sin número de pretendientes que buscaban a la alicornio morada los ponía nerviosos, provocando que las damas de otras cortes proliferaran pérfidos rumores con respecto a ella y su " _cosa_ " que era como las demás miraban a Elisa; siempre una extraña, una rara que sabrán los dioses porque Twilight no se ha deshecho de ella. En un principio, cuando ella era incluso más joven, solía acompañarla en varias reuniones. Pero los cotillos incesantes finalmente le habían hecho a ella desistir de acompañarla.

Algo que Twilight no vio con buenos ojos, para ignorancia de ella, no sabía que su hija era discriminada por los nobles, siempre a expensas de la madre (reina y princesa) mofándose siempre de la grifa, aprovechando cada descuido de la princesa, al punto de hacerla llorar en incontables ocasiones. No soportaban el hecho de que un grifo estuviera aun lado de una de las princesas más importantes de las reuniones de las naciones o cualquier otro evento.

A pesar de que Twilight necesitaba a Elisa para sentirse segura, pues el saber que sin importar nada pues ella siempre estaba ahí en los momentos de mayor tensión, finalmente tuvo que aceptar su negativa. Y desde entonces Twilight viajaba acompañaba de Spike, como siempre había sido, desde _ese_ incidente, aunque él nunca olvidaba su posición como el general de las fuerzas terrestres, siempre formal y por mero protocolo no podía mostrarse siquiera un poco condescendiente con ella, pues eso demostraría una clara debilidad de la incapacidad de su reino, y para ese momento sería un claro momento para invadirlo. Pues pese a ser un país esencialmente pequeño, era rico en materia prima, minería, agricultura y un sinfín de riquezas naturales que harían plausible una invasión. Pero como Elisa era pequeña no habría problema alguno en que mostrará su lado débil ocasional. No podía con Spike, a pesar de quererlo como un hijo y un hermano, y él a ella de la misma manera recíproca, no podía contarle o abrazarlo en esas circunstancias. En cualquier caso Elisa no le gustaba pensar mucho sobre eso, aparte tenía hambre. Así que solo terminó de bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta enorme que fue abierta por los guardias que las resguardaban. " _huele delicioso_ " pensó.

Enfrente de ella una larga mesa rectangular se extendía en todo lo ancho de la habitación, un enorme candelabro colgaba oscilante por encima de sus cabezas, de este un brillo blanquecino producto de "los cristales eternos" (que era como llamaban a un material relativamente común, descubierto hace poco, el cual tenía una forma similar a un tosco rombo, de este un brillo tenue y cálido era desprendido siendo capaz de iluminar una pequeña habitación, en el caso del candelabro debían haber como setenta cristales haciendo que un brillo casi mágico diera una sensación de dulce calidez a los comensales) Cinco sillas puestas a un lado de otra con excepción de la silla real al frente de las cuatro (puesto por mera tradición más que por gusto). Elisa había sido la primera en llegar pero decidió no sentarse aún. En su lugar recorrió la habitación, al fondo de la misma, se encontraban seis enormes ventanales en donde se podía ver Canterlot en la noche, pero había nubes negras que impedían el paso, por ende solo una enorme luna se colaba por el lugar creando una escena similar a un ambiguo misterio carente de respuesta. Elisa miraba por detrás, pensando en que pudiera pasar si quizás hace siglos la historia hubiera sido distinta "¿ _Tal vez Ikaruga siguiera todavía? Puede ser. Aunque bueno, hubo varios factores que influyeron durante la guerra del "gran regreso" en cualquier caso… Quien sabe"_ Suspiró y se sentó. Unos minutos después los comensales hacen su entrada. Primero Servet, quien acababa de bañarse, de hecho su plumaje huele a hierbas aromáticas, fruto del baño en que estuvo hace poco. Su pupila se expande al momento de ver a la pequeña, esboza una sonrisa, tan forzada como sincera, a la joven grifa. En su interior una lucha de sentimientos de lleva acabo, a su manera de ver, ella es su hermana renacida, pero de sus memorias pasadas, de toda la vida que compartieron juntos, no hay nada. Cada recuerdo es como una gota simple de agua que ha sido evaporado por circunstancias ajenas a su entendimiento. De ser por ella estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por recuperar sus memorias, pero por mucho que ha leído, investigado y escabullido a las secciones antiguas de las bibliotecas del castillo, no ha podido encontrar algo, una pista siquiera, indicando la manera correcta de recuperarlo.

Resultaba frustrante, que una pequeña pichona cargue con semejante peso en sus alas. El deseo de ser querida por una ser importante y saber, aun cuando intentes hacer todo lo que éste dentro de tus posibilidades, nunca podrás hacer nada por lograr el cariño de ese ser. Tratar de imaginar lo difícil de la situación poniéndose en las plumas de un menor es algo imposible de describir. Elisa quería abrazarlo pero gritarle a la vez, una confusión plagaba su mente, un panal embravecido dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por un solo objetivo, y en este caso respondería a una sola y simple interrogante _"¿Me quieres?"_ Una simple pregunta que hace temblar a cualquiera que sea en cuanto las palabras retumban en sus tímpanos

-¡Servet!-Comentó la pichona con asombro en su voz

-Elisa…-Servet quería decir algo pero… Sencillamente se limitó a tocarle la cabeza y revolotearle sus plumas-Buen, provecho. -Y se sentó a comer a dos sillas de distancia, mientras Shining, Spike y Twilight tomaron sus lugares. La cena consistió en papas al horno sazonadas con hierbas finas, acompañas en salsa de champiñones y un arroz con espinacas para los ponys, mientras que por su parte; Spike y Servet degustaban unos medallones de res con una guarnición de arroz, pero para Elisa, decidió solo probar las papas y nada más. Algo que ciertamente era raro de ver, dado el hecho de que los grifos son principalmente carnívoros por ende Servet no entendía el comportamiento de ella… de Elisa. _"En otro tiempo, comías carne como si no hubiera mañana. Recuerdo a nuestra madre levantándose temprano, colocando unas papas con cecina en el horno bañadas con mantequilla y un poco de orégano, las horneaba hasta que adquirieran un color característico. Me solía despertar tarde, lo cual me molestaba porque literalmente te devorabas todo. Claro ese era otro entonces. Mucho antes de que…. De muchas cosas que no quiero pensar. ¿Estarás ahí? En ese pequeño cuerpo que tienes ¿Tendrás el alma de mi hermana? Quisiera que me dieras una demostración, Elisa, una leve prueba de que sigues ahí. Dormida o perdida navegando por los dioses saben dónde hacía un rumbo incierto"_ Servet corto un trozo del medallón y lo introdujo en su pico saboreando como los jugos de la carne excitaban cada papila gustativa de su ser.

Él realmente quería sentir algo pero, sencillamente, el sentimiento no brotaba, no le nacía ninguno de afecto a la pequeña grifa, pese a ser el actual portador del elemento de la bondad, no podía, no era que no hubiera tratado. Resultaba frustrante y hasta contradictorio que tratara todo el tiempo de quererla. Pero, el ya no tan joven grifo, decidió no pensar más. Hace un tiempo Twilight le había explicado que si pasara más tiempo con Elisa pudiera comenzar a quererla sin embargo. Aun así nunca nada paso…

El silencio pudiera haber sido absoluto, salvo por los sonidos de tenedores, cucharas y cubiertos revolviendo la comida y golpeando la fina vajilla de porcelana. Por un momento la princesa de la armonía se sintió invadida por un recuerdo de sus amigas y ella cenando en un salón parecido pero en su castillo original. Recuerda a Pinkie haciendo maromas en la mesa y a Rainbow Dash retando a un concurso de comida a AJ mientras Rarity les dice que se comporten y la risa delicada de Fluttershy es provocada por algún chiste de Spike. Pero la imagen rápidamente se desvanece en un instante en el cual ella regresa al tiempo presente. Spike deja a un lado su carne, toma un copa de vino, carraspea un poco y pregunta a Twilight

-Este… ¿Cómo van las juntas?-

La princesa se limitó a emitir un suspiro mientras no dejaba de mirar su reflejo en el plato. Estaba cansada, las juntas con los dirigentes le tenían harta, ella deseaba sencillamente desaparecer de una buena vez y por todas pero sabía que no podía, no ahora que las cosas se encontraban en un punto crítico.

-Bueno, como van las cosas en el imperio de Cristal ¿He Shining?-Pregunta Spike nuevamente

-Este… Yo realmente no quiero hablar de eso Spike-Shining baja la mirada y sus siguen a una hormiga que pasaba tranquilamente. Lo cierto es que Helmet es también general suplente de la guardia de cristal y como tal goza de ciertos privilegios en el imperio, aparte si algo llegará a pasar con Cadence, él tendría que asumir el torno al ser descendiente directo de Shining Armor, su tatarabuelo. Cadance respetaba y quería su nieto, pero por varias circunstancias se reserva el lujo de expresar sus sentimientos. Probablemente el suceso que más cambió a Cadence fue los hechos acontecidos durante la "rebelión del maíz" un hecho que marcaría un antes y un después en el reino de Canterlot, y hasta antes de la caída del imperio grifo, este era el hecho más significante para la historia de Equestria y provocaría que las grandes naciones del mundo comenzarán a temblar con respecto al poder los gobernados.

-Hmmm… Entonces Servet que me cuentas de…. He… No sé lo que sea-Dijo Spike con un trozo de filete atorado en sus colmillos y medio masticas

-Este…Yo…. No sé-EL joven grifo no se encontraba en mejor situación. El de la cena resultaba lúgubre y desolado, como la paz incierta y traicionera tras una cruenta batalla, pero que podía esperase si realmente no había mucho que decir, al menos así lo pensaba el grifo. Aunque en su interior, la querella más inmensa se llevaba a cabo, una línea imaginaria divida sus dos hemisferios, una gritaba "¡VAMOS EMPRENDAMOS LA BÚSQUEDA!" y la otra que era racional, sabía que la situación política hacia imposible movilizarse, que un gobernante abandonará su puesto en la situación tan delicada de que rodeaba al mundo después de la crisis de la caída del régimen grifo, sería el santo y seña esperado para la invasión deseada. Pues, aun cuando Equestria, no era más que un país, moderadamente grande, dentro de un planeta inmenso con rincones aún inexplorados, sus años dorados se encontraban ahora tan distantes. En un tiempo hablar de Equestria era sinónimo de poder y estabilidad, tierras fértiles y riquezas impensadas. Pero siglos de conflictos, sequías, inviernos y desarmonía habían desbalanceado a la pobre nación que se hallaba actualmente en recesión económica no muy favorable, debía préstamos a otros imperios que se habían alzado como las nuevas economías imperantes, y algunas habían comenzado a expandirse de una manera más pacifica pero no por ende libre de _violencia pasiva._ Naciones como Cowrea se había aliado con Pingwin, una nación conocida por su frio intenso pero donde abunda un material negro y oscuro que impulsa maquinarias de un poder impresionante. Quizás, entre el cosmos político de este mar de juegos de simulación y poder, el más interesante a destacar era el imperio de Cristal, el cual, literalmente, brillaba por su poder militar y comercial.

Con regulaciones nunca antes vistas el moribundo imperio consiguió poder como nunca antes visto, inclusive, durante las magnas reuniones, la voz de Cadence, quien ahora se hacía llamar " _la monarca del cuarzo_ " había impuesto y sometido a las demás naciones sin disparar una flecha siquiera. El descubrimiento de una extraña veta hace seis años de unos cristales que llamaron _karks_ había propiciado el descubrimiento de un nuevo material que impregnado en las armas, convertía a la roca en acero (no literalmente pues no cambiaba su estructura molecular) y a las armaduras de hierro las hacía tan duras como un diamante. Permitiendo de esa manera abaratar los costos de su ejército. Una vez resuelto su problema militar importó la formula a los otros reinos, Cowrea fue la nación más interesada y la primera inversora. En Camelú descubrieron que los cristales _karks_ podían ser usados como adornos en orfebrería. Y siendo el imperio de cristal el único lugar del mundo donde existe ese material, el capital comenzó a fluir y el poder Cadence creció como nunca.

Pero ahora, en estos últimos ocho años tal empresa lucía muy lejana por no decir imposible, en especial con el resurgimiento de la primera democracia Twilight tuvo que frecuentar varias reuniones para explicar que paso y que no paso, pero principalmente aprovechaban cada oportunidad para recriminarle que permitió que un gobierno profano se burle de la larga tradición de monarquía que el mundo estaba tan acostumbrado a mirar, pero los tiempos cambian, siempre es así nadie puede evitar que revoluciones aparezcan y que imperios y palacios caigan.

Sencillamente tenían miedo de lo que pudiera significar para ellos por eso querían sacarle información a la última princesa de Equestria, creían que ella sabía dónde se encontraba ese arma devastadora que fue capaz de reducir en un día a Ikaruga a nada. No obstante eso era algo que ignoraba, cierto, ella había visto esa arma en su máximo esplendor evitando una tragedia mayor la cual era la explicación que daba siempre, pero ellos seguían sin creerle. Estaba harta de que estos últimos ocho años hayan sido desperdiciados en tan banales reuniones, quería gritarles pero sabía que no debía, y mucho menos podía, cualquier acto de un reino pobre ante poderosos sería tomado como amenaza. Ella sencillamente quería emprender la búsqueda de su maestra tal y como Servet le había indicado….

La cena terminó sin decir más palabras. La noche entró y Luna sola permaneció, pues esta ex princesa gustaba de comer en soledad absoluta, ocasionalmente sonaba una música de su cuarto u otras veces la comida permanecía sin ser tocada… Cada huésped se fue a su cama. Pero Servet se encontraba dando un paseo nocturno, fruto de su falta de sueño. Recorrió inmensos pasillos pero sin objetivo alguno, llego al trono real y vio a un Discord durmiente flotando encima de ellos, tal vez dormía o tal vez no, era Discord dormido en el trono, no le dio más importancia (sonrió un poco al verlo tan vulnerable y apacible) y dejó la habitación hasta llegar a un balcón. Extendió sus alas y despego del suelo llegando a la parte alta del castillo donde encontró a la princesa Twilight sentada ahí mirando hacía el vacío en la noche más impregnada de estrellas que Luna pudiera haber creado para esta noche. Servet se ocultó detrás de una columna y contempló a la princesa que estaba con el cabello ligeramente mojada y la brisa nocturna revoloteaba algunas gotas que le hacían tener un brillo casi celestial. Servet pudo percibir su aroma, un aroma dulce y melancólico. Iba a darse una vuelta cuando:

-Sabes es de mal gusto espiar a las personas-Discord apareció de la nada provocando que Servet salta de un susto cayendo al suelo despertando a la princesa de su trance emotivo-Y ahora es momento de la retirada-Y con un chasquido de dedos desapareció tan rápido como aprecio

-¿Servet? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le extendió su pata para ayudarlo, moviendo el mechón de que había bloqueado su ojo.

-Creo lo mismo debería preguntarle a usted majestad

-Vamos, no es necesaria la formada…. Bueno, yo… Yo solo estaba aquí-Ligeramente sorprendida comentó

-Ya veo. Yo no podía dormir. Di una vuelta y luego llegué aquí encontrándola con usted y luego Discord apareció cuando estaba a punto de retirarme

-Así es Discord, aun cuando hace siglos que dejó de ser malvado nunca ha podido evitar tener esa actitud tan bufonesca. Al menos ahora está más tranquilo. Desde que perdió el setenta por ciento de sus poderes parece haber demostrado más serenidad. Recuerdo una vez cuando lo deje a cargo por un día de Canterlot, todos mis súbitos eran ajedrez de gelatina de anís y la leche era la comida-Servet rió ligeramente

-Servet ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro-Respondió titubeante, sabia porque sería la pregunta

-¿Por qué ves con indiferencia a Elisa?

 _El grifo guardó funesto silencio. Antes de dar una respuesta_

-Por qué no puedo aceptar que ella sea mi hermana. Se parece a ella, pero aun así no siento el alma de mi hermana

-¿Acaso puedes ver el aura de los seres?

-No, pero es algo que tú mejor que nadie conozcas. Todo ser tiene una energía especial. Llámale aura, chacra o ki. Esa energía tiene un aroma, color y sensación. Mi hermana transmitía una sensación de calidez-verdosa, algo que no puedo ver en esa niña. Pero lo más difícil es que ella no es mi sangre.

-Tú eres el elemento de la bondad, deberías ser como Fluttershy

-Pero no soy Fluttershy, inclusive ella, también tenía sus propios defectos. Durante toda su vida a ella nunca le gustaron los dragones

-Pero ella quiso a Spike

-Porque Spike era diferente, cuando estuvo en Ikaruga, por Celestia, tú misma lo comprobaste, él no era como los demás. Era pacífico, es bravo, pero su modo de ser lo incita a la paz, no busca combate ni lo alienta, si no le queda de otra Spike pelea.

-Pero como representante del elemento de la bondad deberías comportarte como un digno representante

-¿Y acaso crees que estaba en mis planes convertirme en el sucesor de los elementos? Todos los dieron por perdidos cuando se juntaron para formar el árbol y ahora mírame, estoy con un brazalete en mi pata. Yo no me pedí que fuera así. Sin embargo… No puedo evitarlo, no sé qué signifique realmente este brazalete. Pero algo me dice que se avecina algo grande, lo siento.

-Fluttershy nunca se comportaba cortante con nadie

-Pero Fluttershy no está, además, Twilight, tu eres la magia, y sin embargo no tuviste el poder suficiente para proteger-La frase hizo revivir un episodio a Twilight, que ella hubiera preferido que no

-Eso fue en tiempo pasado

-Entonces, porque insistes en que actué como un fantasma del pasado

-Fluttershy no es un fantasma. Ella vive dentro de ti, mira, en tu pata yace el elemento de la bondad. Tu deberías ser una persona renovada, tu deberías ser un digno representante del elemento más noble, tu…

-¡TU DEBERÍAS DEJAR DE VIVIR EN EL PASADO!-Grita a todo pulmón Servet quien estaba fastidiado con el discurso de la princesa. Quien guardó silencio, se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada en su mejilla

-¿Tu que sabes de mí? He vivido más setecientos años, conozco más de la vida que tú, ¿tu acaso sabes lo que es perder un ser querido? ¿Tu acaso sabes lo que significa perder todo aquello que alguna vez amaste? ¿Tu siquiera sabes lo mucho que odio esto? Tu siquiera sabes lo mucho que…-Guarda silencio incomodo, cualquier frase que pudiera emerger la guarda en sus adentros mientras un atónito Servet lleva su ala para masajear su roja mejilla. Entonces en el intervalo entre silencio y sonido él dice tranquilamente

-Lo sé-Su mirada fúrica desparece un aura tétrico, sus pupilas pierden el brillo, su cuerpo se torna rígido y su voz adquiere una autoritaria y macabra seguridad propia de un supremo monarca destinado a la tragedia

La princesa le mira, mientras la luna se alza a su espalda, formando una imagen casi fantástica de ella como si fuera más grandilocuente que el mismo astro plateado el cual es como una bandera que ondea a sus espaldas y refuerza su presencia.

-Deberías amar a todos los seres-Comenta tranquilamente

-Y tú deberías saber que nunca fue tu culpa-Aquella feracidad desaparece y Servet se acerca a ella tocando su mejilla con su ala derecha limpiando una lágrima que emerge de sus ojos. Lo que sucedió a continuación es probablemente esa sensación de búsqueda de seguridad en la calidez de alguien más, una extraña sensación de tristeza aborda a Twilight, imágenes de gritos y llantos sumergidos en las llamas de infierno, ponys corriendo, rezando a las princesas por una solución al gran apocalipsis que se desata. Los pasos como una marcha terrible resuena en el lado de una colina mancilla con el color de la vida: el rojo carmesí, mientras un negro se cierne sobre el paisaje. Una risa gutural resuena, el cuerno negro brilla como diamante enfermizo y tres voces siembran el coro del caos a medida que avanzan. Ante tal desborde de imágenes, Twilight no puede soportar más y abraza de imprevisto a Servet quien responde de manera cariñosa ante el abrazo de la princesa, que avergonzada por dejarse llevar por tal impulso se retira en una fracción de segundo. Servet suelta una leve risa, se despide, da una media vuelta y emprende su regreso

-Espera un momento…-Dice Twilight ya con su rostro carente de sonrojes

-¿Qué sucede?

-En una semana, será la última reunión que tendré con estos líderes.

-Eso es bueno de saber-Comenta de espaldas

-Servet ¿Todavía puedes llevarnos con Celestia?

-Si estas dispuesta, sí. Cuando Adirf subió al poder yo perdí la familia que alguna vez tuve. Fueron asesinados. Ustedes son la única familia que me queda.

-Servet yo… Te quiero pedir una disculpa

-No te preocupes, incluso los dioses comenten equivocaciones

-No soy un dios

-Pero estas cerca de ser uno. Buenas noches

Mientras Servet se aleja en la noche, arrojándose al vacío mientras planea hasta la tierra, Twilight no deja de verle, de manera fascinada y atrapada por la figura del grifo quien parece un halcón nacido en el viento que sencillamente espera ser uno con las nubes nuevamente.

* * *

 _ **Hacía lo desconocido… sea lo que sea eso**_

Windy Mountain cubierta hasta los dientes en una capa, con sus armas ocultas bajo su costado, terminó su séptima taza de café en la semana. Habían pasado ya tres días desde que se alejó de la estación donde ser perdió, ahora ya se encontraba en otro punto lejano a cualquiera que hubiera visto. Claro ésta, si fuera una persona consiente y preocupada se habría dado cuenta que de haber girado a la derecha hubiera encontrado el camino. Aunque claro aceptar algo así ella lo definiría como " _Una tontería ridícula"_ Y ahora, que todo era blanco, como la pureza sin corromper o alguna metáfora absurda de la cual ella carecía para describir donde se encontraba, comenzó realmente a preocuparse por su vida. Debían haber pasado como diez días desde la última vez que vio un ser vivo o un pueblo o la insinuación de algún pueblo. Aunque bueno, realmente no importaba donde se encontrara _"He estado en peores situaciones que ésta, sé que podré salir. Solo debo matar a esa princesita morada y listo, entonces podré nuevamente a mi exilio"_ Quizás ese último pensamiento no fue el más grato que pudo tener, de cierta manera era un color negro, una tinta negra en un manto blanco, peor lo suficientemente diminuto para ser siquiera notado.

Por horas avanzó, hasta que sus cascos finalmente sintieron el peso y su cuerpo colapso en la nieve, resulta un espectáculo tétricamente gracioso el ver a la búfala arrastrarse por la sábana blanquecina hasta una cueva pequeña para resguardarse de la nieve. Llegó, y cual sería su mayúscula sorpresa, pues al poner su primer casco en la casa esta comenzaba a achicarse más y más. Pero el frío era inmenso y tuvo que arrastrarse lo suficiente, entonces, resbalo por una roca que le hizo deslizarse, la cueva se agrandó y ella pudo mover su cuerpo con libertad, si por libertad llamáramos agitar tus cascos al aire buscando donde agarrarte. Su impresión termina al momento que se impacta secamente en el suelo rocoso, pero, cálido. El golpe y el calor le inducen al sueño y queda finalmente suspendía en el mundo real y el mundo sombrío.

-¿Oye hermana recuerdas este árbol?

-Si

-Pues, padre lo plantó cuando era recién nacido y mira ahora lo mucho que ha crecido-Dice el pequeño Búfalo mientras se maravilla ante un hermoso árbol de guayabos

-Pero creo que le falta algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una fruta especial y única que debe colgar

-Pero todavía no es temporada de frutas hermana

-Tú, tonto

-Espera que estas haciendo, no lo hagas-Windy Mountain levanta a su pequeño hermana hasta la rama de ese árbol, comenzó a reír, Windy no pude dejar de sentirse feliz por lo que acaba de hacer. Su hermano luce como una fruta de temporada, incluso más maravillosa que una misma. Tanta es la dicha del sueño de Windy que no percata al momento en que una soga café se abraza al cuello de su hermana, levantándolo y quebrando su columna, el crujido del hueso coincide con el despertar de Windy.

-¿Has dormido bien jovencita?-Dice la cálida voz

-¿Quien está ahí? ¿Dónde está?-Antes de siquiera levantarse bien Windy ya buscaba la manera de defenderse, de hecho de no ser por su dolor en sus cascos hubiera atacado inmediatamente a la voz en la oscuridad

-Relájate, no voy a lastimarte-Aquella tranquila voz comenzó a frotar dos rocas ígneas. Una chispa brotó y en breves minutos la llama de una hoguera la caverna iluminó. Su rostro era azulado, su cuerno apenas brillaba y lucía moribundo, su cutie mark consistía en una estrella de seis picos encerrada en un cuadrado, los ojos son violetas, pero pálidos y carente de brillo, era como si el alma del individuo hubiera sido succionada.

-¿Quién eres?

-Puedes llamarme Dixie. No es mi nombre, pero me agrada ese apodo

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Según sé, ese nombre se le daba, en una época antigua, a la parte del sur del Equestria, ignoró cuanto tiempo, pero las leyendas dicen que data del puente de la eternidad.

-He oído hablar de eso, era algo para unir a las naciones ¿o estoy equivocada?

-Esa es la leyenda, como sabes Cervidas, Zebrica y Camelu son las naciones más importantes del sur. Más allá de ellas se encuentra el mundo perdido. La leyenda decía que con el puente de la eternidad se unirían los dos grandes continentes, significando la cooperación entre todas las especies, sin embargo nunca pudo completarse ese proyecto.

-En cualquier caso ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en la cueva del humilde Dixie, mi pequeña búfala

-No, eso es obvio, quiero decir en donde estoy.

-Más allá de la frontera de Yakyakistan, cerca del imperio de Cristal.

-Entonces no estaba perdida.

-No, de hecho lo estabas. De la estación de tren, que es me imaginó por donde llegaste se toma un camino que se bloquea durante las tempestades. Pero una vez que termina se limpia fácilmente. Se camina unas tres horas y se llega a la capital. De ahí puedes tomar un trineo hasta donde termina la nieve. Luego caminas tres horas y llegas al imperio de cristal

Windy Mountain sintió como su orgullo era destrozado y su habla comenzó a titubear

-B…Bue… Bueno…. Bueno, esto…. Ejem…. Vale, ésta bien. Fui una idiota. Lo admito

-Vaya, pero si eres sincera

-¿Eso tiene algo de malo?

-La sinceridad es algo que rara vez se ve en estos días

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hace tiempo la sinceridad y la honestidad rondaban por todo el mundo. La gente era alegre y trabajadora, había guerras y conflictos, sí, pero no tan violentos como los que ahora azotan al mundo. Yo tengo la hipótesis que todo esto empezó con la guerra del "gran regreso" algunos historiadores le llaman "El gran retorno" O cosas así, que al final significan lo mismo.

-Eres un historiador o algo parecido

-Bueno, de hecho sí. Es mi pasatiempo. Como soy un ermitaño mi único pasatiempo son los libros. Y esta es solo una de mis múltiples cuevas. Yo no tengo hogar propio.

-Pero de dónde eres originario ¿De Canterlot?

-Mis orígenes, como tal se remontarían a un ancestro que vivió en Ponyville por un tiempo

-¿Ponyville?

-¡Ah! Vaya, que descaro de mi parte, te estoy hablando de cosas que no sabes

-Sí, demasiado rápido

-No te preocupes, la mayoría de las personas siempre les afecta que información así llegue de golpe. Pero bueno. Ya habrá tiempo de contar historias largas y narraciones extraordinarias. Así que dime joven ¿Cuál es tu destino?

-Debo ir a Canterlot

-¿Al reino? Vaya, eso es nuevo de oír

-Quiere calmarse con tus "nuevos"

-Disculpa, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hable con alguien-Un ruido de estómago inunda la habitación-¡AH! Pero descaro de mi parte, es mi invitada y no te ofrecido nada, que descaro, que descaro sin duda. Bueno joven ¿Tiene tiempo?

-Supongo

-Entonces permítame, le preparé un banquete, seguro no ha comido-Y era verdad, pero Windy se ahorró las palabras su rostro famélico lo dejaba más que en claro. Así que sin más Windy Mountain vio como Dixie le hizo una seña para que avance dentro de la cueva. Algo que ella, no sin miedo, hizo. Y, al llegar se dio cuenta que esta, es más grande de lo que parecía. Pues, unos metros más allá de la fogata, una luz la encegueció, y ante sus ojos una librería inmensa se mostró. Era como un círculo rodeado de libros arcaicos, historia y novelas de una época olvidada

-¿Son todos tuyos?

-Si

-¿Y los has leído todos?

-Si

-¿No tienes novia verdad?

-No

Windy Mountain comenzó a reír, no podía evitarlo, era tan gracioso para ella, así que solo se disculpó y reclamó su comida. Un banquete de pan y chocolate caliente llego a ella por medio de un carrito arrastrado por el unicornio, aunque de forma curiosa su cuerno brillaba de manera intermitente, pareciese que fuese a acabarse en cualquier momento.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, mejor bebe tu chocolate y yo iré a preparar la cena, esto es la entrada-Windy Mountain no dejó de sentirse abrumada por dos cuestiones: la amabilidad de Dixie y la inmensa librería que él tenía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le demostró amabilidad, para ser honestos Windy no sabía cómo comportarse en esta situación, así que se limitó a seguir la corriente. En unas dos horas todo estuvo servido. Se puso la mesa Dixie comenzó a hablar

-Y bien, dígame señorita… ¡AH! Que descaro de mi parte ¿Cuál es su nombre? Creo no se lo pregunté

-Windy Mountain

-Vaya, bello nombre, ya casi no escuchaba nombres así desde hace tiempo, vaya que descaro, le ha de tener harta mis constantes referencias al pasado ¿Verdad?

-No mucho la verdad

-Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah! Claro, ¿Que la lleva a Canterlot?

-No puedo decirlo es información secreta

-Bueno, mientras no involucre asesinatos. Rió profundamente y Windy forzó su risa para evitar que descubriera su plan

-Hace poco mencionó algo de un Ponyville, ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Ponyville? Bueno, siempre me gusta contar historias, creo comenzaré desde el comienzo. Veras todo empezó en una mañana incierta, la explosión dada hace un tiempo atrás en el imperio de cristal había sido el comienzo, una especie de advertencia

-Espere de ¿Qué está hablando?

-Creo debo ir más atrás ¿No es así?

-Sin duda

-Bueno, creo todo comenzó cuando, antiguamente, hace casi más de dos mil años, en nuestra luna había una marca de una yegua maligna. Había una antigua profecía que la yegua encerrada, tarde o temprano regresaría a cubrirnos con algo que los historiadores llaman " _Manto perpetuo_ " no obstante un romancero muy antiguo lo describe como " _noche eterna"_ Asumo yo un error de traducción pues la lengua escrita de Equestria es algo olvidado, en fin, como toda profecía esta se cumplió y todo pudo haberse sumido en oscuridad salvo por seis grandes ponys que se alzaron, aquellas honorables guerreras al final de una vida llena de hazañas habían recibido el nombre de "Las guardianas del armonía" Sin embargo, aun cuando estas seis habían hecho un largo viaje juntas, solo una de ellas había alcanzado la juventud eterna, la portadora del elemento de la magia, y la actual gobernante de Equestria la princesa "Twilight Sparkle", sin embargo todas sus aventuras no las prepararon para lo que vendría después. Ahora bien, en un punto de la historia, no sé cuál exactamente, hubo una guerra que estremeció a todo, aquella guerra se le llamo el gran retorno. Los detalles no son tan claros, pero se sabe que ese hecho desencadeno la destrucción de Ponyville. Poco después de terminada esta guerra, comenzaría lo que sería conocida como " _El renacer del imperio Grifo"_ y bueno creo ya sabes lo ¿Que está por venir no es así?

-Temo que sí

-Pues yo presiento, que, viendo que el imperio grifo finalmente cayo, los otros gobiernos no van a desaprovechar la oportunidad de destazar al imperio, ahora bebe este chocolate, que ahora es cuando comenzamos con la historia pasada y la futura, claro, si quieres oírla

-¿Por qué no? Tengo tiempo suficiente… Creo…Además las montañas están cubiertas de nieve

-Bien, veamos, todo comenzó con una mañana tranquila…

* * *

 _ **¿Pony o humana?**_

Ella seguía esperando respuesta, pero el paso constante de los segundos rápidamente terminó convirtiéndose en minutos y estos en horas de horrible agonía, en los cuales el libro siquiera mostró una pizca de constancia. Mientras a cada hora daba un sorbo a su copa de vino, tres botellas fueron vaciadas y la dama de cabellos dorados con mechas rojizas finalmente cayo presa de la ebriedad, durmiendo unas cuantas horas presa de un sueño de pesadillas inerrables, un torbellino de depuración e incertidumbre no le permitía abrir los ojos, no es que no pudiera, era que no quería abrirlos y descubrir la verdad de las cosas, claro que al final de su aventura la verdad resultaría incluso más horrorosa.

Un sonido abrupto hizo que abriese los ojos junto con su boca seca y sus ojos hinchados, eran las siete de la mañana del otro día, lo primero que hizo es ojear el libro pero nada. Entonces, una vez que sus ojos tuvieron la suficiente claridad para distinguir el claro y el oscuro, notó claramente que las cosas solo irían de mal en peor a partir de entonces.

El libro, ciertamente, aunque no había mostrado signos mágicos durante décadas, nunca había perdido una especie de brillo que hacía que resultará por encima de los demás tomos que componían la modesta biblioteca de Sunset, brillaba como un rayo de sol robado a Apolo, diluido en tinta, con la cual se escribían aquellas letras de rúnicas beatas y hermosas, aquel tratado impregnado en la magia Equestriana; era notorio apenas una entraba, es conocido, que en por lo regular, todos los libros en aparecían lucen igual, algunos más brillosos que otros fruto del desgaste, pero aquel tomo era especial, pues ejercía una fuerza mágica sobre aquel que prestará atención, atrayéndolo a abrir sus páginas y dejarse maravillar por la intimidad de la princesa de la amistad con sus amigas de nuestro mundo.

Pero no más, el libro ahora grisáceo y desabrido se había vuelto imposible de distinguir de libro cualquiera que uno puede encontrar e manera abundante en un sinfín de librerías, lecturas bien redactadas, gramatical y semánticamente correctas, impresas en hojas de primera calidad y empastadas en ediciones de tapa dura, pero que en esencia, era un desperdicio de papel, pues la escasa inteligencia de sus autores, su pobre si no es que mediocre acervo literario se sentía a cada oración que uno leía, párrafos de abundante superficialidad, temas banales, casi un insulto al igual bajo intelecto de aquellos herejes que compraban como el santo grial de la literatura y presumía afanosamente en cada medio de comunicación como simios a los cuales se les había negado la inteligencia primitiva con la cual nacen todas las bestias. Libros muertos, que era como los llamaba la Twilight de nuestro mundo o en sus palabras:

" _No son más que el triunfo de la superficialidad humana, que, en su afán de querer sacar provecho del limitado acervo cultural de sus seguidores en las redes o en la pobre filosofía (Que más que filosofía debería considerarse como expresiones de ebriedad incoherente pues hasta en la ebriedad se alcanza una ilustración mayor que las palabras de quienes escriben semejantes odas a la suciedad) de sus supuestos "mesías literarios" y por consecuente, sus fans como así se hacen llamar, se dedican a producir en masa obras insulsas, baratas (en terminó no literal pues esas inmundicias no son tan baratas) y, con el auge del movimiento "literario vacío" buscan hacer creer al mundo que son ávidos lectores por consumir porquerías, ignorando como siempre escritores de un mayor contenido y mayor sustancia (hablando de sus contemporáneos) los cuales, debido a su escasa popularidad o que sus personajes (cuando no son biografías de usuarios de internet o la música superflua, o manuales acerca de cómo ser un triunfador cuando eres un mediocre) realmente llegan a ser creíbles y sus finales no tan felices, siempre llegan a ser opacados. Inclusive en internet encontrarás grandes autores carentes de editorial, inclusive en sitios dedicados al morbo colectivo, como esas páginas de fanfiction o cosas similares, puede que un día encuentres algo de mayor calidad que lo que un libro muerto en una librería, mas no siempre, pues en estas páginas abunda la mediocridad y los seguidores mismos permean esta terrible situación, y aquellos buenos escritores declinan de continuar su escrito al pensar que lo que hacen no es realmente bueno ¡Ah! Como quisiera decirle a esos literatos en progreso que no rindan, pues la insignificancia de sus contrapartes famosas y la fama que generan, son efímeras y las historias de carácter profundo son las que el tiempo se ha encargado de preservar"_

Y aunque le costaba admitirlo, Sunset comenzó con libros muertos como la inmensa mayoría, no obstante se dio cuenta que estos libros no aportaban nada a su vida, y empezó a buscar más y más, clásicos y contemporáneos devoraba a todos por igual, filosofía real, ciencia entre otros su biblioteca, aunque modesta, estaba bien provista, salvo unos cincuenta o treinta libros que aún estaban sin ser leídos, ella tenía en su haber cerca de más de tres mil libros en distintos tamaños, colores y olores, pero el libro que más valoraba era aquel con el que mantenía contacto con su amiga del otro mundo, su hogar natal, y ahora lucía como uno de esos libros muertos que tanto despreciaba. Fue al baño a intentar pensar y razonar lo que había pasado en esas últimas horas, sin embargo no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión razonable, apartó los pensamientos de que es lo que pasaba en Equestria, el solo hecho de hacerlo provoca retorcijones en su estómago y la náusea casi le hacía vomitar. Pensó en repetidas ocasiones, pero finalmente se cansó, se presa del hambre o el desvelo, pero ella decidió dejarse caer en el retrete. La mañana se adelantaba y con ello el calor del verano, su baño comenzaba a abochornarse. Ello no pudo evitar sentir el calor, así que, desabotonándose los tres botones que componían su bata de seda blanca, ahora percudida y algo mal oliente.

El primer botón soltó sus hermosos senos que cayeron por la gravedad como bellas gotas de rocío delineadas por el rayo de un astro delicado, sus bellos senos de unos ochenta centímetros de diámetro despendían aquel aroma sensual y erótico que solo una mujer madura pudiera generar ¡Ah! La silueta de su copa era casi un eterno eclipse lunar en vaivén de movimiento perpetuo, como si Artemisa hubiera bendecido con su beldad las glándulas de la mujer que ahora desabonaba su segundo botón relevando sus exquisitas caderas de una retirada bailarina, las cuales como en una bella botella fina de vino en la cual sus curvas preceden el valor de su persona en las cuales, aunque algo deterioradas por el paso de los años no han perdido para nada el encanto erótico que de ellas emana. Lleva sus manos al tercer botón haciendo que la bata se abra en dos revelando su sexo en todo su esplendor, un espectáculo a la vista, una poesía materializa y una sinfonía tan compleja y llena de detalles que la hacen lucir tan virginal, tan etérea y majestuosa, aun cuando la verdad sea otra. Si uno contemplará con perfecta atención cada detalle del cuerpo de Sunset, ahora en su intimidad, sería imposible no evitar sentirse enervado y con una corriente eléctrica que comienza por los oídos, con aquella efervescente sensación de un suspiro de dríade en la entrada del mismo, el cual recorre cada parte del cuerpo hasta desembocar en nuestro bien preciado haciendo que este último reluzca en toda su virilidad al momento de verla desnuda.

Su bata besa rápidamente cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta caer hasta el suelo rozando sus tobillos, de desembaraza de esta prenda, abre el grifo de la bañera y la llena de agua fría. Apenas se introduce en la misma, un escalofrió hace que despierte finalmente, en unos segundos o quizás en horas la bañera termina por llenarse y Sunset procede a lavarse. Terminando de enjabonar quita el exceso del producto para permanecer en el agua helada un rato más, sus pezones florecen en el agua y piel ha comenzado a recuperar un poco de la juventud pasada, aprovechando la humedad que ahora está absorbiendo.

-Veamos lo que ha pasado hasta el momento…. Estaba ebria, lo cual no es algo raro, de hecho lo raro sería el momento en que comenzó a brillar el libro como tal. Hmmmm.. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido distintas… ¿De qué estoy hablando?-Rebuzna en el agua provocando que burbujas revoloteen en la misma-¿Cómo se supone que vaya a Equestria, si la estatua perdió la magia o creo que fue destruida? No recuerdo, en estos momentos ni quiera pensarlo-Finalmente se sumerge por completo en el agua y da un grito feroz que es silenciado por las moléculas del agua, la hora del baño había llegado a su fin. Contrario a cómo empezó, ella se secó y vistió de manera más rápida y menos pensativa, quizás el acto de refrescarse hizo también que sus pensamientos fueran más claros y concisos. Como pudo se peinó y su cabello enmarañado y grasoso volvió nuevamente a recuperar el brillo que antiguamente solía tener.

El libro seguía en la habitación, pero ¿Que podía hacer? Era una humana, ya ahora ajena al mundo de Equestria, sus fantasías, su magia y el encanto que despide el mundo. Si lo pensaba cínicamente no era de su preocupación lo que sucediera en Equestria, ella tenía sus propios problemas que atender, literalmente no había salido de casa en varios años, se había recluido a sí misma y encerrado en su propio mundo de finos licores y desintereses. El peso de la realidad finalmente le había golpeado en su riñón y ella había cedido a esta. Estaba decidida, o eso creía, era una humana y su preocupación era humana. Que importaba lo que pasará en un mundo de caballitos de colores y magia, la complejidad cuántica del universo resultaba más interesante que una yegua parlante divina de dos metros, daba igual el vínculo que alguna vez tuvo con sus fallecidos padres quienes dieron todo porque ella fuera a la academia de Celestia, ignoraría el sacrificio de ambos, es posible que hasta sus tumbas ya estén cubiertas de una enorme maleza en estas últimas décadas, no importaba NO, ni importarán, la humanidad en su ser había devorado a la equina que existía en su alma. Rió, y volvió a hacerlo hasta hartarse, en una risa maniaca, falsa e incrédula, negándose aceptar.

Probablemente todo lo del libro no era más que simple invención suyo fruto de tanto alcohol que ingirió, no sería la primera vez, es más ¿Por qué no inducimos nuevamente la fantasía? Corrió a su cocina, abrió la lacena, tirando comida, latas y especias al suelo en su desesperación por encontrar la botella. La encontró, escondida detrás de una bolsa de arroz y busco su quita corchos sin éxito " _La alucinación está resultando, ni ebria estoy y ya estoy inventado cosas_ " su carcajada fue tan escandalosa que no pudo evitar mofarse de sí misma, siendo esto lo que finalmente le hizo entrar en un ambiente de humor infinito. Su rostro comenzaba a sentir dolor, producto de la falsa risa, y su mente obligaba a su cuerpo a que abriera la botella como pudiera, resultaba imposible alejar al demonio del vicio, así que hizo lo impensable, alzó fuertemente la botella (tomándola del fondo) y la estampo contra una esquina de la mesa, partiéndola a la mitad, haciendo que los trozos de vidrio quebrado volarán por toda la casa cortándole la mano. Con la botella rota a la mitad y medio vino desparramado ella vació lo que quedaba en su boca, la bebida se mezcló con su sangre pero apenas lo notó, siquiera se dio cuenta del espécimen que estaba bebiendo, un excelente ejemplar de _Château Petrus_ del cincuenta, miles hubiera matado solo por probar un decalitro de la exquisitez que ahora se corrompía con la hemoglobina de Sunset.

La desesperación le invadió y volvió a romper otra botella, lastimando ambas manos, pero el dolor fue mitigado por el alcohol, una terca y cuarta botella finalmente mandaron señal a su cerebro, así que corrió nuevamente la baño, dejando un rastro de sangre en su camino hacía el retrete donde vació por completo sus vacías entrañas hasta vomitar. Gritó, ahora de dolor, pues al notar las capas carmesí que impregnaban su mano no pudo sino sentirse horrorizada. En el lavabo, abrió el cajón de medicinas, lavó sus manos lastimadas, envolviendo pobremente en un vendaje improvisado sus manos. Respiró profundamente hasta calmarse, luego abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara, limpio sus cabellos hasta escurrirlos. Espero un rato a que su pulso se tranquilizara y su mente estuviera nuevamente en calma, llenó se aire sus pulmones, expulsando todo en una sola y simple respiración.

Ya relajada, Sunset Shimmer se miró al espejo, el cual limpia son su mano vendada, como no lo había hecho en años dándose cuenta de un par de cosas.

-Estoy vieja- Pues el paso del tiempo era innegable y ni ella misma podía ocultar las arrugas que se formaban en su rostro-Y soy humana-No era una pony más-¿Entonces que soy?- Su rostro de pony, manifestado en esta eternidad que no duró más, se borra por su rostro humano que siempre ha tenido. Si hubiera una melodía y una letra para describir su sensación y el dilema que pasaba por su mente, Sunset Shimmer cantaría una canción que alguna vez escuchó en cierto cine, de cierta película de ciertos personajes que siempre le han encantado

 _Me pregunto con recelo ¿Cuál camino es cierto? Seguir  
No lo sé  
Una humana soy, yo soy humana  
Si soy una pony, es muy humana esta pony  
Yo soy humana, una pony tal vez  
Si humana soy, una pony de humana puedo ver  
Y voy otra vez, solo se acaba el tiempo así  
Creo que lo veo y en fin  
Ahora entiendo ya quién soy yo  
UNA PONY SOOOY  
humana de pony puedo ver  
Pony yo soy_

Hay un dicho que menciona "lo peor que puedes hacerte a ti mismo es engañarte" Y un complemento que expande "Y lo más horrible que puedes hacer es creerte tu engaño" Y un final que dice "Y cuando finalmente lo descubras y aceptes que no puede seguir así, el cambió comenzará"

-Me he estado engañando… Tanto tiempo… Renegando mis raíces… Finalmente lo comprendo, esta soy yo, una pony creyendo ser humana. Mi hogar no es este mundo. Mi hogar está en otro lado. En… en… en… ¡EQUESTRIA! Mi patria, y ahora me necesita- Mira sus vanos vendadas, alzándolas al cielo- Y juró, como Celestia como mi testigo, haré hasta lo imposible por salvar Equestria, así tenga que hacer lo que sea que tenga que hacer. Y juró que no me detendré hasta lograrlo, aun cuando el viaje no tenga retornó, pues mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer y mi patria no es estados unidos, mi patria es Equestriana, tierra donde existieron mis ancestros, mis padres y familia-Dicho eso, una energía inmensa recorrió por completo su cuerpo, su pelo brillaba como un fénix y las reminiscencias de alas rejuvenecidas se manifestaron en un instante, ella brillaba como un ocaso reluciente, que más que marcar el fin de un día, indicaba el comienzo de una nueva etapa que a un estaba por aparecer. Ella finalmente había recuperado la esperanza, había vuelto a creer en ella, pues ahora tenía un objetivo por el que luchar y no se detendría hasta lograrlo-Bien, ahora ¿Cómo lo lograré?

Se quedó pensando un largo rato hasta pudiera maquinar algo…. Bajó a la biblioteca tomó el libro grisáceo buscando alguna clave que indicará. Pero antes fue a la cocina y buscó en la alacena… Encontró lo que buscaba… Una botella de vino brillaba, aun sin abrir, importado desde Italia, pero cuando sus dedos recorrieron el frio vidrio verdoso, un aroma llegó a su mente….

-Café-Y eso es lo que extrajo de ahí dejando a la botella en paz. Esta sería una larga noche

* * *

 _ **Por la lucha de clases**_

El tren, como los hombres en el campo cuando regresan a sus casas a besar a sus esposas y cargar a sus hijos entre sus alas, finalmente se cansa de su larga rutina parando en una estación. Eso sí, reduciendo su velocidad de manera progresiva, esto sucedió cerca de dos kilómetros antes de llegar a la estación que se alzaba en una pradera en el centro exacto del Óblast de Aningrado. Lo primero que se ve al llegar a la estación, al menos si uno viajará hasta las afueras de Aningrado, es una señal amarilla que indica al maquinista que disminuya su velocidad, cosa que el hizo. A medida que la maquinaria de vapor llega, se puede ver una especie de fábrica construida con ladrillos grises, ahora cubiertos por la leve ventisca de pesados copos de nieve. El tren, una maquinaria oxidada paso a través de la fábrica por un túnel donde terminaba el largo trayecto de tres días de Koba, quien, rápidamente escapa de ahí, pues si lo llegarán a descubrir la Okrana estaría perdida, pues en el país cuyo nombre en este entonces es " _Sacro Imperio Grifo"_ gobernada por el _zar_ de nombre " _Olaras"_ Un grifo decrepito y enfermo de cuya bestialidad hablaré más adelante con lujo de detalle. No quiero anteponerme todavía al episodio de _Jhodynka_ o el sábado sangriento, eventos que marcarían la caída de "Olaras" pero esa será una historia para más adelante, por ende mi querido lector pido tengas paciencia a este novato relator. Ahora bien, ahora que Koba se encontraba finalmente en las afueras de Aningrado debía encontrar una manera de llegar al centro y buscar el café que su maestro le indico.

No fue hasta unos cuantos minutos después cuando Koba pudo dejar finalmente aquella putrefacta estación, no sin antes arriesgarse a entrar en la fábrica y robar una pieza de pan. Muy en su interior se sintió miserable, pues en la cafetería de la fábrica, que era una fundidora de acero no había gran cosa que robar, de hecho solo había como diez litros de leche, algo rancia por el aroma que le llego a sus narices del balde ligeramente podrido. En la mesa solo había como treinta panes, descontando el que robo. Pero la razón por la cual se sintió realmente mal fue por el hecho de que había poco menos de cuarenta trabajadores, escuálidos, famélicos y patéticos que probablemente solo les tocaría un trozo de pan con leche

" _¿Y así tienen que trabajar? ¿Qué clase injusticia esta?"_ Pero no pudo sentirse como un hipócrita al pensarlo, aparte pensaba que tal vez su acto traería consecuencias a otro, tal y como fue, pues por el robo de un pan el trabajador más anciano fue despedido y posteriormente murió de frio y de hambre en una calle perdida. Koba había matado por accidente, pero nunca pensó en eso. Abandonando la estación que perdía en la distancia como un punto lejano. Caminó por largas horas siguiendo un solo camino en medio de la nieve que se hacía más profunda a medida que el tiempo pasaba, consecuencia de esto el sendero se hacía cada vez menos visible. Koba luchaba por mantenerse de pie, pero entonces la ventisca adquirió una violencia nunca antes vista. Literalmente no podía ver nada más allá de sus garras, siquiera el grueso abrigo que llevaba bastaba para contener el frio intenso que calaba sus huesos. Sin intención alguna había salido del camino, caminó hasta perder en la blancura de la nieve y finalmente se rindió ante el cansancio, la sed y el hambre, un simple pan con un vaso de leche rancia no bastaría para saciar sus necesidades. Entonces, comprendió que había viajado tanto para nada, el sacrificio de su maestro en balde y todas las esperanzas de cambio habían desembocado en nada. El moriría ahí, en medio de algún lugar olvidado de los dioses.

-¿Que esto?-Dijo la dulce voz al momento en que su bastón golpeó el cuerpo inerte de Koba-Es blando, así que no es una roca Hmmm… -La propietaria de la dulce voz, una grifa pequeña no mayor a los diez años, de pelaje verde esmeralda claro, ciega con una venda en los ojos. Las plumas de su frente son largas y caen de tal manera que esconden sus inútiles ojos, que, si se quitará la venda revelarían unas pupilas azuladas color zafiro. Su alas son enormes en proporción a su edad, pero aun así son capaces de elevarla fácilmente del suelo, sin embargo en su condición no sería algo muy útil. Por lo regular con su pata delantera derecha carga un bastón para saber dónde va- por el zar, esto es un grifo ¿Señor se encuentra bien?- Pero apenas puede hablar, así que la joven se agacha buscando una manera de hallar signos vitales, acerca sus orejas al a boca de Koba, percibiendo una leve respiración casi inaudible, pero para el odio desarrollado de la chiquilla resulta fácil –Está vivo y como puede arrastra a Koba hasta la seguridad de su casa que por suerte estaba a diez metros de donde se encontraba el cuerpo del joven, el cual no pudo ver la cabaña debido a la nieve.

Pasaron dos horas cuando el calor de la habitación y el hielo derretido hizo que Koba despertara. Se encontraba en una habitación ligeramente pequeña con una chimenea ardiendo detrás de él. Era un cuadro con un sofá hecho con paja y cubierto con una sábana andrajosa, arriba de la chimenea había un florero con una orquídea cristalina _"Flores invernales"_ Pensó, algo normal en su patria. Todo el color dominante del lugar es un café oscuro profundo, y con excepción del sofá improvisado con paja no hay otros muebles que destacar. Koba se sacude el exceso de agua. Bosteza y, como era de esperarse en situaciones similar, se pregunta a sí mismo _"¿Dónde estoy?_ " No obstante es un ser astuto e inteligente y rápidamente recapitula lo que había pasado hasta el momento. Sabía que alguien le había salvado de morir congelado, pero quisiera saber quién fue su salvador. No tarda mucho en darse cuenta de su protectora. La pequeña grifa se encontraba en el pasillo, quieta y con una taza caliente y humeante de café cuyo aroma, aunque rústico, no deja de sentirse confortable en esta situación

-Tome, es para usted-Dice la grifa quien a cada paso que cada no puede evitar regar algo de café en el suelo de madera- Le pido mis disculpas, no solemos tener muchas visitas, y también le pido disculpas por solo darle esta bebida caliente, no tengo mucho que ofrecerle. Pero por favor beba-Su voz era sincera, y su porte sin duda alguna irradiaba esa confianza que solo las damas de alta alcurnia pueden emanar.

-Te agradezco-Koba toma la taza, dándose cuenta en el acto que su joven compañera es ciega-Ya veo porque regabas la taza

-Pues yo no lo veo-comenta lo último provocando una sensación de malestar en Koba, como aquella sensación de incomodad cuando no debiste decir ni una sola palabra en un momento de tensión absoluta

-Lo siento no era mi intención-Koba lamenta con el fondo de su alma, pero entonces la grifa estalla en un risa jocosa que provoca que su estómago comienza a dolerle mientras se retuerce en el suelo

-Por todos los zares, debiste haber visto tu cara era así de _"Oh no he cometido una tontería, debo escapar"_ En serio eso fue tan lindo-Dice mientras su risotada jactanciosa va disminuyendo progresivamente a la par que se va levantando, recayendo ocasionalmente por el recuerdo pero recuperando la serenidad con la que entró. Ya en su posición normal, la grifa toma aire y regresa a su estado natural

-¿No fue gracioso sabes?-Comenta Koba

-Para mí sí que lo fue, además había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pude reír con tranquilidad

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada, no importa-En la mente de la acompañante plumífera decide esconder las otras palabras que iba a mencionar.

-En cualquier caso ¿Fue usted quien me salvaste?

-No tienes que ser formal, solo tengo doce años

-Y yo solo tengo dieciséis años, no soy realmente viejo

-Pero tu apariencia es la de un viejo amargado. De hecho me recuerdas a mi abuelo, el a veces se paraba en la puerta a tocar su aun ballet, acerca de una princesa y unos patos blancos que eran hermosos

-No será "¿El lago de los cisnes?"

-Creo

-Bueno, así…-Carraspea un poco-Creo no nos hemos presentando señorita ¿Su nombre es?

-Me llamo Lyubov Plisétskaya

-Es un nombre con cierta elegancia, ¿No hay problema con que le diga Lyu?

-No sé y no

-No importa. Ahora bien que tan lejos está la capital de… ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quiere ir a Aningrado?

-Por supuesto, tengo una misión que cumplir

-¿Misión? No será acaso un miembro de la Okrana-Mientras decía esas palabras la joven retrocedía

-No, no pertenezco a esos cerdos asquerosos-El énfasis con el cual pronuncia la palabra "cerdos" provoca que la joven se sienta tranquila- ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

-La Okrana un día se llevó a mi hermano, y sé que está muerto

-No puedes saber eso

-Sí que lo sé, eso es lo que hacen, secuestran a la gente de sus casas o los secuestran en la calle, o cuando van al trabajo. Luego te llevan a las afueras de la ciudad y te dan un tiro en la cabeza. Se supone que es la policía y debe protegernos, no sé porque nos hacen esto-Su voz trémula flaqueaba intensamente a medida que comentaba

-Es simple, porque el sistema esta corrompido

-¿sistema?

-Si veras, la monarquía que rige se compone de puros imbéciles que solo buscan su beneficio propio

-y se encargan de robar a la gente para su propio beneficio

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

-Porque por esas palabras se llevaron a mi hermano hace seis meses

-¿Entonces vives tu sola? No, mis padres fueron a la capital para la celebración del cumpleaños del hijo de zar, supuestamente iban a dar comida y regalos a la población

-¿Y porque no te llevaron?

-El invierno está cerca, el clima es impredecible y como soy ciega probablemente me terminaría perdiendo. Pero mis padres son buenos, nunca me dejarían a mi suerte, siempre me han protegido desde que era pequeña, además me dejaron algo de comida para aguantar los semana que van a estar fuera.

-¿Semana?

-Así es. Espero me traigan algo de allá

-¿ya cuantos días han pasado?

-Cerca de dos, bueno, dos que no son de "La semana"

-¿Cómo?

-Pues ellos fueron a la capital dos días antes de _la semana_ y ahora ellos llevan fuera un día entero

-Hmmm…Ya veo, bueno, si no es mucha molestia creo debo dejar este hogar te agradezco mucho por todo, pero debo emprender mi marcha

-No creo que sea posible

-¿Qué?

-Venga conmigo- Lyubov llevó a Koba a una de las ventanas cubiertas con una madera, la cual antes que nada, palma con sus plumas para sentir que está quitando el madero correcto. Una vez hecho esto un viento invernal hace que la casa sea invadida por una gruesa capa de nieve- Ayúdame a ponerlo nuevamente-Entonces Koba con duro esfuerzo, debido a sus mermadas fuerzas coopera con Lyu para poder reinstalar la tabla y cesar el cruento pre-invierno que acecha. Lo logran

-¿Así que me estás diciendo que esto es solo lo previo al invierno?

-Sí, creo lo más sensato es que esperes a que pase la tormenta

-Supongo que tienes razón-Koba asintió con frustración, no quería aceptarlo pero la situación lo había orillado. Ahora estaba tan cerca de la capital que casi podía verla, imaginaba las estructuras antiguas del centro, erguidas con una fría sobriedad, creadas especialmente para poder soportar los inviernos del Sacro Imperio Grifo, cuya imagen imponente era, más que una estructura social, un símbolo de la brutalidad del zar. Koba recordó la manifestación de los trabajadores en los cuales participaron sus tíos (hermanos de su madre), fue una mañana en la cual las fabricas dejaron de producir esa fila de humo característico de las fundidoras, no había hombres en los campos pues ahora un silencio los había dominado. Las mujeres cargaban a sus crías entre sus plumas, había de todo en esa congregación que fácilmente llegaba a sobrepasar los cinco mil habitantes, quienes se habían reunido con un solo objetivo: pedir un aumento salarial.

Cuando Koba se refería a que su país está muerto, nunca hablaba en metáforas o cuestiones superfluas y carentes de la objetividad de un pensamiento frío y calculador, realmente estaba muerto, la deuda externa y el haber perdido la guerra contra la nación de Pingwin (una batalla ocasionada solamente por capricho del zar) lo cual había llevado casi a la quiebra del estado de no ser por la política de "Tributo al imperio" el cual básicamente autorizaba a expropiar propiedades y cualquier objeto de valor para poder pagar la deuda. Miles de familias al perder sus hogares, algunos con tradición milenaria, murieron ese primer invierno. Todo esto sumado a la mala costeña del mismo año, pues querido lector es menester informarte que estos acontecimientos sucedieron en el orden en que te los cuento todo en menos de un año, me gustaría que tratarás de imaginar esto: imagina que un día, estando con tu familia tranquilamente en tu casa llega alguna autoridad gubernamental a decirte que por decreto del soberano la casa que tú y tu familia habitaron durante generaciones ya no les pertenece. Decir que te echan a la calle sería algo muy tierno de decir, pues carezco de palabras para siquiera poder describir el sentimiento de impotencia que esto te pudiera ocasionar.

Tu futuro, tu pasado y tú presente te había sido arrebato en unos cuantos minutos, con el invierno a la vuelta de la esquina, sin techo, comida o ropa, pues la Okrana si quería te sacaba así como te encontrarás. Ahora, y perdona por la rudeza, el invierno llega y ves como tu familia va sucumbiendo uno a uno producto del invierno.

Tal era la situación en el país que Koba no le sorprendió mucho lo que vendría después. El grifo finalmente aceptó quedarse esa noche, y la niña respondió con una grata sonrisa, le indico que arriba estaba el baño, pero si quería agua caliente tendría que poner en una olla algo de agua y calentarla. Koba aceptó la propuesta gustosamente, la niña se retiró a sus aposentos. Mientras él joven grifo puso agua a calentar.

Pasando unas horas la noche entró, sin embargo el grosor de las nubes había impedido que uno pudiera percatarse. Koba se encontraba en la sala, avivando el fuego de la chimenea mientras Lyubov se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena. Como era de esperarse, él joven preguntó en que podía ayudarla a lo que para ella respondió, ante su asombro, teniendo en cuenta su condición " _Que no hacía falta_ " a pesar de su negativa finalmente cedió, su padre una vez le dijo: _"Hijo cuando una mujer, sin importar su edad, le entra algo a la cabeza, no va a haber nada que pueda sacarle ese pensamiento"_ Esbozó una sonrisa, pero rápidamente olvidó aquello para evitar pensar en la manera cruel en como la Okrana había masacrado a su padre y a su madre, violando a esta última… quizás… Pero muy probablemente así haya sido. Aquella escena le carcomía las entrañas, se imaginaba a sus padres en su casa, su padre quizás oyendo la radio o probablemente mirando por la ventana pensativamente, como solía a hacerlo y su madre cocinando mientras cantaba alguna dulce melodía, probablemente la favorita de ambos _"Trio Dumky op. 90"_ en el _poco Adagio-Vivace non troppo" de Dvorak Antonín_. Con el violín haciendo ese juego majestuoso como conversación amena entre compañeros, pero sería y decidida como el carácter de su padre, pero con la delicadeza de su madre. Entonces la Okrana irrumpía en su casa gritando a todo pulmón sobre el paradero de su hijo a lo que ellos responden si saber. La Okrana se impacienta y golpea a su padre, de todas formas ellos ya estaban condenados, luego le habrán enterrado su sable en sus alas para evitar moverlo, inmediatamente van a la cocina, a su madre la golpean en repetidas ocasiones y cuando está a punto de perder el conocimiento los asquerosos cerdos la arrastran hasta la sala.

Su padre abre sus ojos y ve como en esos infames, su miembro fálico comienza a endurecerse, procediendo a penetrar a su madre sin recato alguno, uno de esos, el más gordo, cuando le toca su turno no pierde la oportunidad de darse un placer extra golpeándola mientras _poco Adagio_ termina con esa nota abrupta de piano. Una vez terminado y ante las lágrimas de impotencia de su padre, sacan sus sables y comienzan a descuartizar el cuerpo sin que la radio para de sonar ahora en el _andante_ aquellas notas simples y tristes de piano, una representación burda entre la violencia de la escena y el llanto de su esposo. Quien no corre con mejor su suerte pues sus alas son arrancadas, luego sus patas cortadas para al final arrancarle la cabeza con una cuchilla oxidada. La Okrana rompe la radio, naturalmente personas de aquel calibre siquiera entenderían la belleza de la música, de hecho ¿Qué individuo dedicado a oprimir a gente inocente entiende el significado de arte? Pues para ellos lo único que es certero es la gula y la lujuria, una gula incluso más vacía que la misma gula en sí y una lujuria producto del exceso de poder que tienen. La simple situación provoca en Koba el deseo de vomitar. Respira profundamente tratando de mantener la calma buscando alguna canción que hubiera oído en el pasado _"Una marcha_ _Eso es, algo parecido a una marcha o una variante de polka"_ Busca entre sus recuerdos y halla la tonada perfecta _"lo zíngaro Barone-marcia d´ingreso"_ De Strauss pudiendo olvidar por un momento aquella imagen.

-¿Te duele algo?-Pregunta una dulce voz desde la lejanía

-No.

-Porque desde la cocina oí como doblabas tus rodillas

-Esto bien, yo siempre he estado bien

-No, no lo estás. Ven-La niña va hacia su lado, dando un ligero tropezón en una tabla suelta pero evita caer. Pone su garra derecha en el hombro de Koba.

-Koba, no sé por lo que hallas pasado, pero aquí estamos seguros. La Okrana rara vez pasea por aquí y cuando lo hace es únicamente por orden. Este pueblo está prácticamente perdido

-Gracias

-Claro, la cena casi esta lista

-Me alegra escucharlo

Una media hora más tarde la cena estuvo hecha, fueron papas horneadas con hierbas finas, no fue mucho pero para Koba fue el éxtasis definitivo. Terminado de cenar y alrededor de las nueve de la noche ambos se quedaron en la sala a ver el fuego arder, realmente no había mucho que decir. La joven se encontraba recargada en el sofá de paja boca abajo y Koba está sentado en el suelo mirando las llamas arder.

-Que aburrido-Comenta la niña

-Ni que lo digas

-Sabes, en el sótano de esta casa mi papá tiene una radio, casi nunca la escucha, pero siempre la guarda abajo. Si no estuviera ciega iría yo por ella, pero al haber tantos cachivaches e ignorar como se siente pudiera pasar horas ¿Qué te parece si vas por ella y escuchamos algo?

-Me parece bien

Así que Koba desciende y regresa con la radio

-Préndela

Es un modelo viejo, funciona manualmente, solamente hay que girar una perilla para que la energía comience. A esta hora por lo regular el imperio solo permite noticias o música. Pero esta vez no hay ninguna de las dos

-Busca algo

-Eso hago

Buscando de estación en estación llega a una en especial que repite el final de una canción mientras la voz del locutor dice y ahora comenzamos nuestra hora de vals.

-¿Vals?

"El vals de ahora es el Danubio azul de Strauss, por favor disfrútenlo amable audiencia"

-¡Ah! Esa canción, recuerdo que mi madre dijo que la bailó con mi padre en su boda

La melodía entraba con esa obertura sencilla y esplendida mientras Lyubov sintió aquella imperiosa necesidad de un bailarín al momento de escuchar música

-Koba

-Si

-¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?

-Claro

-Puedes…-Su rostro estaba sonrojado-¿Bailar conmigo esta pieza?-Baja del sofá extendiendo su garra izquierda, mientras tapa sus ojos con sus alas, la típica vergüenza de una niña pequeña, pero Koba acepta, mientras la música acelera

-¿Sabes los pasos?-Pregunta la niña con los ojos cerrados y el rostro enrojecido

-Sé que son tres tiempos

-Entonces… Un, dos, tres-

-¿Ya?

-La música no es eterna

-Bien, y un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres-Comienzan a moverse por la sala, girando en un círculo casi perfecto mientras la música acompaña cada paso que dan. En uno, mueven la pata derecha a la izquierda y su contraria se acerca, da un leve golpe en dos y en tres, esta misma se mueve a dónde comenzó. El vals es fácil, pero sin duda se debe tener porte y elegancia para saber bailarlo. En este caso, Koba con el cuerpo rígido y Lyu con su ceguera no serán la mejor pareja de baile, pero el que goce que desprende ambos es tal que fácilmente opacaría alguien del ballet profesional. Suenan los disco en el compás perfecto de un, dos y tres. Mientras ellos han comenzado a olvidar el tiempo, inclusive la niña ha perdido la vergüenza que tenían. Se acelera la tonada para luego alentarse y finalmente estar en el clásico vaivén que todos conocemos del vals más famoso de la historia

-Es hermoso-Dice Koba

-Es como cuando podía ver

-¿Pero aun eres capaz de sentir?

-La música en especial

Y la música se corta repentinamente parando en seco a la pareja. No es corte de la canción pues aun no terminaba, es algo más…

"Grifos trabajadores uníos" Comentó la voz dura "Les habla su eterno amigo Enim. Hoy, trece de noviembre el zar ha demostrado una vez más la manera en cómo ve a los ciudadanos. En plena manifestación pacífica, de nuestros amigos los panaderos que reclamaban pacíficamente la alza a la harina, por el orden del zar la Okrana comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra. Reportes de sobrevivientes hablan de palos que escupían fuego. El saldo final es de trescientos panaderos asesinados hasta el momento. Es probable que cuando escuchen mi voz la plaza este tan limpia como si nada hubiera pasado, pues después de todo "En este imperio no pasa nada" Amigos, es momento de rebelarnos, es momento de devolverle el poder al pueblo es momento de" La interrupción es cortada haciendo que Koba y Lyu se separen de momento. Koba se queda pensativo… Y Lyu va su cuarto a intentar dormir.

* * *

 _ **Mondscheinsonate**_

- _Mierda_

Exclamo ligeramente la mujer sentada detrás de un mostrador

-Maldita sea muévete asqueroso aparato, estoy harta de estar aquí

La voz denotaba un claro malestar, pero no aquel malestar propio de una persona que haya tenido un mal día, era esa clase de malestar con el uno ha cargado durante años. Ese sentimiento de frustración y estancamiento de personas a las cuales sus oportunidades se les habían escapado de las manos, producto de su misma estupidez. Entonces el teléfono sonó y la mujer de cuarenta años tuvo que fingir aquel tono robótico e hipócritamente con el que los empleados usan para atender un cliente que en el fondo detestan.

-Pizzas d´ Angelloti ¿En qué puedo servirle habla Sonata?-Dijo la mujer con un acento italiano fingido, la voz respondió que quería una familiar a domicilio. Sonata tomó el pedido y envío el mensaje al cocinero quien en cuarenta minutos la terminó, luego se la dio al repartidor y se fue, mientras Sonata seguía ahí esperando el final de su turno, el cual no sería hasta la media noche.

Para ella, el paso de estas décadas, tras la derrota y pérdida de sus poderes, no eran que un recuerdo fresco, como sí hubiera sido ayer. Inclusive cuando el agua fría acariciaba sus senos ella tocaba su pecho con la inocente esperanza de poder sentir aquel collar que les había dado un poder impresionante. Un poder terrible y sumamente aterrador, si claro, lo hubieran usado a todo su potencial… Algo que, durante el tiempo que paso con sus hermanas y Adagio como la líder a la cual nunca le paso aquella idea por la mente, es decir, ellas tenían el poder para controlar líderes políticos, empresarios, estremecer el mundo, hacerlo sucumbir y llevarlo a la destrucción, pero Adagio cuya palabra era ley, jamás se le ocurrió ese plan. Fruto de esa reflexión las hermanas rompieron todo lazo entre ellas, haciendo que cada una emprendiera su camino distinto, con la esperanza de poder encontrar fortuna y gloria en el país de las oportunidades. El sueño de Sonata era el de crear su propia franquicia de tacos, una capaz de rivalizar con cualquier cadena de índole similar, pero como cualquier sueño con ambiciones capitalistas, este requería una fuerte inversión de capital.

Así que empezó a trabajar lo más duro que pudo, pero al perder sus poderes y descubrir que no podía seguir alimentándose de la discordia, ella descubrió el hambre, en la misma manera en que lo hacen los necesitados. Descubrió el frío, y la incertidumbre de una ciudad peligrosa, ahora solo era una humana más con sueños y ambiciones de las cuales sería el tiempo mismo quien se encargaría de frustrar. Cada vez que conseguía algo de dinero siempre surgía un imprevisto, la renta del piso que pagaba, la comida o algún problema médico de imprevisto, pues ya no era inmune a nuestras enfermedades. Así, poco a poco ella vio como sus sueños y esperanzas desaparecían lentamente con la misma impotencia de alguien pierde las ganas de seguir existiendo, pero carente de la imperiosa necesidad de suicidarse. A efectos prácticos Sonata era solo otro cadáver en vida que vivía para trabajar y apenas comprendía el significado de la palabra vivir. Y lo peor de todo, en ésta nueva vida, es que ya no era inmortal, su joya era lo que la mantenía joven y ahora que la perdía, envejecía como cualquier otra persona común. Quizás lo único que le daba algo de consuelo era llegar a su casa, prender la radio y escuchar cada noche, exactamente a la media noche con treinta minutos, el final de un programa de radio el cual terminaba con la Sonata para piano n.º 14, en su versión completa de diecisiete minutos. De cierta manera le aliviaba, conocía la historia detrás de esa, aunque simple pero no carente de gracia, particular composición, B… ya entrado en años y sumergido en una sordera absoluta compuso aquella pieza que nunca en su vida escuchó reflejando en el primer movimiento su soledad, pasando luego a un éxtasis de teclas que emulan la desesperación enervante que el música experimentaba al no poder apreciar aquello a lo que consagró su existencia.

Sonata solo dejaba la radio sonar hasta quedar dormida. Ese era su plan de vida y su rutina, trabajar en esas asquerosas pizzas hasta hacerse vieja y morir en la mediocridad en la que estamos condenados a perecer, sin ser algo o alguien, solo un cadáver más, una lápida sin nombre en un espacio de algún cementerio de ningún lugar. Pero esa noche fue diferente, las señales de la noche fueron claras, o quizás nunca hubo señales y solo fue una serie de sucesos al azar a los cuales les dio un sentido profundo y místico, o tal vez y solo tal vez…

En primer lugar un señor anciano había entrado a pedir una pizza de sardina, algo que no había pasado en los últimos diez años, luego una señora comenzó a cantar el fragmento de una canción clásica que Sonata no pudo identificar, un suceso que un establecimiento mediocre era algo inesperado, luego una señora de alta alcurnia entró, pidió un refresco y se marchó como si nada. Entonces su jefe le dijo, por primera vez desde que trabaja en ese lugar desde hace quince años

" _Sonata…hoy… cerremos temprano… Te encargo todo"_ Y así, a las nueve para las diez de la noche Sonata regresaba a su departamento. Quizás el hecho que le hizo darse cuenta que nada sería igual era el extraño individuo que la seguía sin que ella se diese cuenta. Llego a su departamento maltrecho. Entonces el personaje tocó a la puerta. Sonata abrió la puerta

-Buenas noches-Dijo con una voz poderosa pero sutil

-Buenas noches-con voz trémula Sonata habló

-¿Es usted la señorita Sonata Dusk?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-¿Tiene tiempo? Debemos hablar-Aquella persona vestía un grueso abrigo café y un sombrero acompañado de unas enormes gafas que ocultaban sus ojos, inclusive se apoyaba en un viejo bastón de cedro pulido.

-Está bien, pase

-Muchas gracias ¿le molestaría si le pidiera algo de café? Hace poco que la temperatura descendió

-Supongo

-Le agradezco

Ella no lo sabía pero en cuanto hablar de lleno con su invitado su vida cambiará para bien… Pero para otros solo sería el final.

* * *

 _ **Allegro vivace**_

La rockola comenzó con aquel sonido estridente, poderoso y ruidoso. El cual armonizaba perfectamente con los gritos de los hombres embriagados en el calor de la lujuria que este lugar propiciaba. Hermosas mujeres como ninfas rebeldes, iba de un lado a otro, moviendo sus candentes cadera, sacudiendo en exceso sus glúteos tornados marcados por una lencería tan fina como corriente. En este mundo de drogas y alcohol, donde las luces estroboscópicas aumentaban la sensación de alucinación y éxtasis, el amor y la traición eran los temas de cada mesa de este bar de strip tease perdido en el distrito más caro de la ciudad. Espectaculares mujeres y bebidas excelentes, pero hoy eso no era el tema del que se iba hablar, esta vez habían venido a ver un espectáculo especial, la presentación especial del premio gordo para cualquier que pudiera seducirla. Algo que no ha pasado nunca, o al menos no existe una historia de la que se conozca. Todos los hombres de traje, al momento en que ven que las luces se apagan dejan de coquetear con la camareras y se acercan al centro del escenario, el cual es una pasarela ancha con un tubo al final de la misma, la frontera final entre los clientes con esposas e hijos y la hermosa criatura que haría su aparición en cualquier momento. Las otras chicas no pueden evitar sentir celos, pues nunca en su vida, siquiera en sus fantasías van a poder igualar el poder de sensualidad que ejerce el _"acto principal"_ Tanto es el aire de respeto que la rockola es silenciada exclusivamente por ella, aunque sea por una eternidad que no duró más

El silencio predomina el lugar, la oscuridad es total y no se puede ver más allá de los dedos de las manos. Se escuchan unos pasos de algún tacón de ajuga, el caminar es preciso y calculado como las manecillas de un reloj, se para y nada más. Entonces una luz tenue se enciende y lo primero que ven es una silueta de una mujer vestida con un smoking hecho a medida, adornado por un sombrero fedora que oculta su larga caballera. Viste, debajo del saco, una camisa blanca impecable, de una pureza imposible de conseguir en alguna tienda barata. Sus tacones negros tienen la ajuga de dieciséis centímetros, que da la impresión de estar en puntas todo el tiempo. Lleva unas medias que van desde sus pies abrazando sus largas y extravagantes piernas, las cuales gritan a quien las viera _"Tócame"_ con aquel aire de malicia al saber que eres menos que nada. Cualquiera que se pusiera al frente de esas piernas no podía evitar caer rendido ante la exoticidad que de ellas emanaban, firmes y torneadas, incluso por encima de la segunda mejor bailarina del lugar, la cual no era nadie en comparación a ella. Llegamos a hora a sus caderas ¡Ah! Anchas pero sin exagerar, en una perfecta curva, el balance definitivo entre carne y hueso. Al final llegamos a sus pechos, no serán tan grandes como los de su hermana pero tampoco son insignificantes, tienen el tamaño justo del deseo carnal y hedonista. Y su rostro, un rostro tallado por el tiempo y la madurez, el punto intermedio que definía donde terminaba la inocencia y empezaba la adultez, aquella madurez propia de alguien con ojos violetas, quizás su mayor atractivo pero sin sustancia en su mirar, solo atrayente y pervertidora, casi una condena a quien la viera. De hecho, tanto era el poder que ejercía sobre los clientes que le habían dado el sobrenombre de _"La sirena del este"_ algo que a ella le disgustaba pero no hablaba de ello.

Ahora ella camina hacía el escenario, mientras la rockola comienza, la luz le sigue en todo momento, un estruendo de violines melancólicos que rápidamente son acompañados de una batería a dos tiempos acompaña su baile. Va una esquina, llega hasta el tubo poniéndose a su lado y alza su larga pierna derecha con lentitud pero calculada, luego gira sobre el mismo tubo donde se engancha con sus tobillos para llegar al suelo donde, y al golpe con un golpe fuerte del ritmo, ella desciende, toma su sombrero y lo arroja hacia el cantinero quien conoce la rutina mejor que nadie. Entonces vuelve a incorporarse moviendo sus caderas en una vaivén excelente, con sus manos recorre su cuerpo hasta llegar al cielo, lugar donde ella sacude su larga caballera ondulada naranja pálida con algunos rayitos de amarillo. El baile ha sido tranquilo, si fuera otra chica, los clientes comenzarían a demostrar su naturaleza abrumadora y terrible, pero, solo por ella, por "La sirena del este" deciden esperar, han venido desde tan lejos algunos solo para ver el clímax. La luz que en todo momento siguió a la mujer en su erótico ballet se para, el público ahora si está perdido. Pues oyen como se aleja, y justo antes de que comiencen a reclamar las luces ahora, enloquecidas son acompañadas por el rugido de una pantera y clásico rift de una canción ochentera. Se acerca violentamente a la entrada, arrancando el saco y pasándolo por su cuerpo como una serpiente que ahorca a su presa, luego la arroja algún enfermo cualquiera del público el cual comienza extasiarse, pues ella comienza a arrancar botón por botón su camisa blanca. Cuando esta camisa se halla desabrochada va hacia el tubo, girando sobre la punta de sus pies dos veces. Se detiene en seco su sudor empapa a algunos, pero para ellos es como el paraíso. Ahora enreda sus piernas al tubo y comienza a subir impulsada por sus fuertes extremidades, luego desciende, gira y se incorpora, mostrando la entrada de afrodita cubierta por una prenda que apenas dejaba algo a la imaginación, los hombres avientan dinero como lluvia interminable, los más afortunados pueden acariciar su piel por un segundo pero solo para dejar billetes. Entonces, finalmente se quita por completo el saco dejando ver el hermoso bikini con remaches dorados que cubría sus pechos, a este momento varios ya habían perdido la cabeza por completo. La música terminaba y ella debía dar la parte final de su show. Comenzó a cruzar los pies de un lado a otro hasta poder finalmente caer sobre su ingle al compás del rift final de la guitarra, segundos antes de que a luz se apagara ella descubre su pecho pero resulta imposible apreciarlos.

Aun así el espectáculo de cinco minutos le ha dejado cinco mil dólares en una noche. Así que ella va a su camerino especial a tomar agua. Justo en ese momento su jefe llama a la puerta

-¿Sirena?

-¿Qué quieres?-Dice con aquella prepotencia de una estrella consiente de su importancia

-Hay un tipo que…-Y sin poder terminar su oración la sirena exclama

-Que se coja a una cabra, estoy cansada.

-Pero… Él ésta dispuesta a pagar quince mil dólares por cuatro minutos

-Hmmm…. ¿Ofrece algo más?

-Dice que pagará cinco mil por las molestias aunque no aceptes-Realmente eran seis mil, pero el jefe es el jefe. Le desliza los billetes por la puerta

-Ésta bien. Dile que me espere en el cuarto

-Le diré

El cuarto, era rosado y perfumado, con el aroma a cuerpos sudados, semen y fluidos vaginales. La sirena estaba esperando al cliente quien se había tardado, y ella se estaba impacientando. Pero justo cuando está a punto de irse un hombre con una larga gabardina verde oscura que ocultaba su robusto cuerpo. Medía como un metro y setenta centímetros, bastante bajo en comparación con el metro y noventa de la sirena. Llevaba un largo bastón negro y unas lentes de aviador ocultaban sus ojos. Caminaba a zancadas y cuando llego con ella, ésta hizo la pregunta

-¿Comenzamos?

-De hecho señorita Dazzle me gustaría charlar con usted de otra cuestión. Por supuesto pagaré por adelantando cualquier molestia ¡oh! No se preocupe, no estoy tratando de seducirla, muy por el contrario, tengo una propuesta que mencionarle-Su voz, grave, profunda y autoritaria hizo que la sirena evitará decir palabra alguna y permaneció sentada

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Se muchas cosas de usted señorita Dazzle, más de las que pudiera admitir.

-Quiero… Decir… ¿Cómo lo consiguió? Nadie salvo yo y mis h…hermanas lo saben

-Adagio ¿Si puedo llamarle Adagio? O ¿Prefiere el termino Srta. Dazzle?

-Adagio, suena mejor… Hace tiempo que nadie decía mi nombre

-¿Treinta años quizás?

-Creo más… O menos…

-Bueno, Adagio, veo que tu vida no ha tomado el rumbo que esperabas- Por la manera en como hablaba el individuo hacía parecer que la conocía de toda la vida, tanto era así que Adagio cedió ante el porte y entro en su juego

-No, desde mi derrota a manos de esas malditas mocosas todo se fue al carajo

-Lo sé muy bien.

-¿Pero que tiene eso que ver? ¿Qué quiere?

-Tranquila, todo llegará a su momento. Por ahora le tengo una propuesta

-Ya no soy puta, quiero que sepa eso

-Me ofende, si mi novia supiera que le propuse _"eso"_ a una mujer me cuelga-Ríe con su profunda voz provocando la misma risa en Adagio-En realidad mi propuesta es esta

-La escucho

-¿Le agradaría volver a Canterlot y vengarse esas mocosas?-La palabra venganza despertó aquel sentimiento que creía olvidado

-Sí-dijo sin titubear

-Entonces, quiero que lo piense bien, en las próximas tres semanas me mandará un mensaje de texto a este número-De su gabardina extrae un pedazo de papel y una pluma donde escribe unos números, se lo da en la mano-En tres semanas, si realmente quiere vengarse solo diga _"Estoy dentro"_ entonces los preparativos estarán terminados

-¿Pero por qué tanto tiempo?

-Hay cosas que tengo que hacer…Bueno, sería todo, le dejo los quince mil dólares por la molestia. Ahora con su permiso me retiro

-Espere…

-¿Si?

-Aun no me ha dicho varios detalles –

-A su tiempo

-Ni su nombre

-Dígame… Koba

-Está bien… Koba

-Hasta luego

* * *

 _ **Largueto ma non troppo**_

Aria Blaze, un nombre que causaba el grito de furor entre sus fans al oírla entrar al escenario. Era tanta la fama que tenía la talentosa artista que inclusive la había colocado en el puesto número cinco de los cien artistas más influyentes del siglo XXI. Su nombre ante el público era el de _"Ariel"_ Su verdadero nombre siempre lo mantuvo en secreto. En cierta manera era una cantante misteriosa. Nadie sabía dónde vivía o siquiera si tenía un lugar fijo. Algunos decían que dormía donde le diera la gana otros que sencillamente habitaba alguna casa de un pueblo olvidado o quien sabía. Lo cierto es que solo tenía una manera de contactarla, por medio de un número que ella solo daba a sus representantes, un número que siempre aparecía como anónimo, compartido por un correo que solo se usaba una vez y cambiaba cada cierto tiempo. Imposible de rastrear, la vida de Aria Blaze era la comidilla de los medios los cuales nunca podían publicar nada con respecto a su vida privada.

Sin embargo, ahora que el concierto terminaba, Aría de despedía de su público con el cover de una balada pop clásica de un musical importante basado en una novela clásica de la literatura universal _Les misérables_ yla canción en cuestión era "On My own" de manera curiosa, aun cuando el estadio era techo abierto, y el frío de Noruega calaba los huesos, no detuvo a los fans de asistir, y mucho menos la lluvia que caía. Aria pide silencio y todos callan, tanto es la admiración que siente por ella que inclusive su palabra es ley. El piano comienza a sonar, con aquella tonada melancólica y desoladora de una chica que perdió lo más valioso. Ella canta, y lleva su mano a su pecho, y en el estribillo se acerca hacia el público mientras reluce el elegante vestido de color azul profundo adornado con un sinfín de artilugios, que lejos de querer llamar la atención de manera despertante con aires de modernidad incoherente, estos encajan coherentemente con la vestimenta que lleva. Ahora, en la parte _forte_ de la canción ella sale de la protección que ofrece una parte del estadio, comenzando a empaparse, su vestido se empava y abraza su cuerpo, parece que siempre hubiera estado pegado a ella. La voz se enerva y comienza a sentir el frío, pero el calor de la pasión por su arte le mantiene ignorante de su condición. Llega al punto final entre la plataforma y el público. Es como un ángel renegado, una voz tan fina y suave pero poderosa en su sutileza, quizás no tenga la elegancia de una soprano pero aun así tampoco tiene mucho que envidiar. En la parte final de la canción unas lágrimas caen de su rostro, pero están mezcladas con la lluvia que impide que sean vistas por su público extasiado quien cae rendido ante sus pies. Hace un _vibrato_ final y la última tecla es tocada a la par con la luz, haciendo de telón, cae. El concierto ha llegado al final y Aria se levanta y va hacía su camerino sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie o siquiera mirarlo, incluso estos músicos que le han acompañado desde hace diez años tampoco saben mucho de ella. Nunca les habla, salvo en los ensayos para dar indicaciones técnicas. Hoy tampoco sería muy distinto.

Fue a su camerino, ni bien entro se arrancó el vestido paridamente metiéndose a la ducha fría in facto. Salió tan rápido como entró, tomo una sudadera vieja con gorro, un pants morado y unas zapatillas grises gastadas. Entonces, espera un momento parada en la puerta por la que entró, y sale a través de la misma. El pasillo es café y carente de importancia, así que solo avanza hasta llegar a la salida de emergencia. Ya afuera, y con la lluvia detenida, se coloca en su gorro en la cabeza ocultándose del mundo. Ahora era una persona común, sin nada importante que resaltar, el agua se había llevado su maquillaje. Estaba en medio del estacionamiento, sin nada particular hasta que un envidia que vestía una gruesa chamarra negra de cuero, un grueso pantalón de gabardina y unas botas imponentes se acercó a ella a zancadas, llevaba un sombrero que ocultaba su rostro maduro, pelo negro con algunas entradas de canas y una piel ligeramente bronceada. También se apoyaba en un bastón en su caminar. Aria pensó que solo era una persona perdida, pero al momento en que el extraño habló ella supo que esta noche sería distinta.

-Srta. Blaze-dijo el extraño con su autoritaria voz, haciendo que Aria se detenga en seco

-Me confunde con alguien más, yo no conozco a esa Blaze

-Aria Blaze ¿Entonces?

Y ésta comenzó a avanzar paso veloz

-Por favor espere, por el momento no soy capaz de competir a su paso. Pero, no es usted Aria Blaze, ex integrante de las dazzlings ¿Quiénes fueron derrotadas por Twilight Sparkle hace ya más de treinta años ¿

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?-Algo calo en el fondo de su ser

-Sé mucho más de lo que cree ¿Ahora porque no viene conmigo a un café cercano, y platicamos con mayor detalle no cree?

-¿Usted espera que yo tome un café con un desconocido?

-Bueno, entonces podemos hacerlo aquí. Si me espera iré a mi coche y traeré una cafetera. Mejor ¡Sonata!-Aquel nombre provoco la evocación de un recuerdo que ella pensaba olvidado-Trae la cafetera y unas tres sillas ¿Quieres?-Se oyó un silbido-¿En que estábamos? Así, por favor espere a mi acompañante. Esperaron en silencio hasta que la muchacha llego con una cafetera caliente y tres tazas, una mesita y tres sillas plegables

-¿Sonata?

-¿Aria?

Exclamaron las dos ante tanta incredulidad

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Aria

-Creo que Koba debería explicártelo

-¿Koba? ¿Quién es ese?

-Yo soy Koba-Dijo el hombre quitándose su sombrero

-No sé quién es-Exclamo aria

-Bueno señoritas, por favor tomen asiento, que esta noche es fría y un café nunca hace mal

-Supongo…-Susurraron las dos

Los tres se sentaron, entonces Koba sirvió tres tazas de café caliente

-Bien, por donde comenzamos, por favor no me pregunte quien soy realmente, eso ahora no tiene importancia, vine a aquí a hablar sobre el futuro

-¿Futuro?-comentaron ambas, pero sin perder esa sensación de incomodidad entre ambas

-Sé que suena increíblemente presuntuoso lo que estoy a punto de decirles. Pero sé de una manera particular como recuperar sus antiguos poderes.

-Eso es imposible-Comentó Sonata

-Primera vez que dices algo inteligente Sonata-Dijo Aria con aquella voz maliciosa que le caracterizara

-Si…-Le toma un segundo a la chica reaccionar-Oye-En un acto inesperado para Aria, Sonata le toma del cuello de la ropa mirándola directamente a los ojos-No soy la misma de hace treinta años Aria,

-Pues ante mi parece que no has madurado

-Será mejor que cuides tu lengua, no sabes lo mucho que quería hacer algo

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Embarrarme con salsa tabasco?

-No, esto- Sonata suelta una mano y alza su puño que es detenido ipso facto, por la mano de Koba quien evita que el golpe impacte

-Señoritas, por favor, compórtense

-¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?-Piensa Aria

-Si no fuera por él ahora me hubiera cobrado todas las que me debe-

-Sonata, querida, baja a tu hermana-Koba expreso esa oración imperativa con una tranquilidad pero con una autoridad y poder subjetivo impresionante. Era como aquella orden que da un general amable pero con un poder tan abrumador que el mero hecho de que expresará su agresividad con palabras era un acto tan bondadoso como terrible

-Está bien-Acordaron las dos

-Gracias… ahora sé que como sirenas con las piedras de la canción podían vivir casi eternamente, razón por la cual Starswirl los mandó a este asqueroso mundo alrededor del mil seiscientos y desde que perdieron sus piedras rojas el envejecimiento ha comenzado a atacarles ¿Es verdad?

-Si-con cierta angustia en sus voces las chicas comentaron

-Sé que por un tiempo vagaron por el tiempo buscando soluciones mágicas pero en este mundo racional la magia no existe más que en la charlatanería, solo cuando la resonancia de Equestria choca con el mundo humano la magia en este mundo es posible, pero tras la destrucción del espejo entre dimensiones eso se acabó.

-Entonces, si tú eres un pony-Aria interrumpe

-Nunca he dicho que soy un pony

-Lo que seas ¿Cómo es posible siquiera que tú estés hablando con nosotras?

-A su tiempo. No obstante sé de una manera en como poder regresarlas.

\- Aun así, no confió-Dijo Aria

-Aria, deberéis tranquilizarte, no es como si por llevar gabardina y sombrero sea una mala persona

-Sonata, sigues siendo tan incrédula como siempre ¿No ha pasado por tu cabeza que tal vez seas un violador?

-Pero nunca me ha tocado, salvo una vez para preguntarme la hora cuando veníamos hacía acá

-En cualquier caso Sonata ¿Cómo es posible que aceptaste la invitación de un desconocido? ¿Es que acaso siquiera pensaste en las posibilidades?

-Vamos, no es para tanto

-Lo es, carajo, aun cuando deseo fervientemente despellejar con mis propias manos… o cascos a esas mocosas no crees ¿Que es necesario tener un poco de escepticismo?

-El escepticismo es la herramienta con la cual se manipula más fácilmente

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto insolentemente Aria

-Si quisiera que ustedes dudarán, no les daría la opción de escoger. Les vendería la idea como un hecho, y hasta el momento solo he dicho que hay una posibilidad de venganza. Cuando se dice que algo es una verdad o dogma, es inevitable que haya gente que cuestione, pero en su escepticismo radica su error

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Duda por dudar y serás peor que un creyente, duda con pruebas que te sustente y serás alguien con raciocinio

-No entiendo-Dijo Sonata

-No espero que lo entiendan, el cuestionamiento entre verdad y falsedad es algo esencialmente complejo y puramente demagógico. La verdad en sí es que existe la posibilidad de regresarles sus poderes y probablemente aumentarlos, pero la duda radica en si ustedes estás dispuesta a ayudarnos

-¿Ayudarnos? ¿A quiénes?-Aria vuelve a interrumpir

-¿De verdad creían que soy solo yo? No, hay más, somos cerca de tres mil seres que queremos un cambio en Equestria, esas princesas han opacado demasiado tiempo al pueblo, es momento de un cambio. Pero nosotros no tenemos el poder suficiente, mi maestro necesita de más, y yo soy el hombre encargado de dárselo

-Aun cuando consiguiéramos nuestros poderes, esas mocosas tienen esa magia llamada amistad

-No más, una de sus integrantes acaba de fallecer, y los elementos ya no existen en ese mundo más.

-Entonces ¿No tienen nada?-Sonata se emocionaba cada vez más

-Absolutamente, ustedes tampoco estarían solas. Habría más, unos tres o cuatro cabecillas con ustedes.

-Me interesa-Dijo Sonata-Estoy dentro-Koba esbozo una ligera sonrisa

-Puede ser… pero aun no estoy convencida

-No se preocupe señorita Blaze, aun cuando acepten los preparativos para el regreso tomaría más tiempo

-¿Qué tanto?

-Meses o tres años a lo mucho

-Es mucho

-Señorita Aria ¿Qué son tres años con el placer de destruir y arruinar moralmente a las mane-six he… digo five.

-Me ha convencido. Estoy dentro… pero tengo una duda ¿Con Adagio?-La última frase la comento con cierto desagrado mientras Sonata se estremecía

-Ella aun no me ha contestado, estaríamos encantados de tener a las tres, pero con dos es suficiente

-Ya veo.

-Entonces sea dicho, tomen mi número, yo les marcaré en cuanto todo este listo

-Me parece bien

Y la nieve comenzó a caer sobre la jungla de asfalto

* * *

N.A

Vale, si sé que ahora tienen suficientes motivos para ahorcarme, quiero decir fueron casi tres meses sin que hubieran noticias de este fic, no puedo evitarlo, y aunque odio dar excusas, el tiempo me ahorca. Solo ahorita gracias al puente de día de muertos (México) pude seguir. Pero como dije hace un tiempo y como sostengo hasta ahora pase lo que pase, el tiempo que me lleve terminaré esta trilogía y tras lo cual habrá otros trabajos como:

M de Spike  
RL de Celestia (Nombre en proceso)  
El cupcake Mecánico  
y mi último y último trabajo será  
"El primer Avatar"

Tras lo cual me retiraré de fanfiction para siempre, obviamente terminando estas obras"  
El porqué es simple, mi sueño es escribir, hacer una saga de fantasía épica que deconstruya el género por completo; el primer tomo está completo. Y fanfiction para mí es netamente entrenamiento, serio, pero entrenamiento para mí. De hecho Koba, es el borrador de un villano más grande que tengo en mente. Por ende al finalizar mi vida aquí, quiero sus opiniones para lanzarme ya profesionalmente al mundo de la escritura.

Les habló Noat y les deseo lo mejor de sus vidas como siempre, nos veremos cuando tengamos que vernos.

Si el capítulo te ha gustado, comenta, dale a favoritos o a seguir, o compártelo con tus amigos, eso me motiva inmensamente

 _ **P.D**_

 _ **Las canciones mencionadas existen como tal, son piezas de música "clásica"**_

 _ **Mondscheinsonate es el nombre alemán para la melodía " Sonata al claro de Luna de Beethoven" sería un juego curioso**_

 _ **Tio Dumky es una composición compuesta por el**_

La canción mencionada en el capítulo de Sunset pertenece a la película de los Muppets. No recuerdo cual pero la canción como tal se llama "Hombre o Muppet" una canción excelente en una película divertida

"On My Own" es una canción del musical "Les Miserables"

El "Danubio Azul" es un vals clásico

La " _Barone-marcia d´ingreso" es una pieza de la opera "Lo Zingaro Barone"_

Creo. 


	7. La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos II

_N.A  
Debo aclarar una cosa de una vez, este capítulo sucede dentro de la cronología de mi trilogía. Pero unos años antes del comienzo de la segunda parte. Como tal lo que se diga aquí es canon. Sin más que decir por el momento empecemos. ¿Por qué segunda? Por ser la continuación indirecta del capítulo homónimo localizado en la primera parte la trilogía._

 _ **Capitulo extra:**_

 _ **La noche de los corazones cálidos  
II parte**_

Finalmente, y tras la eterna batalla de poder entre madre-hija por ver quien tiene el control absoluto a la hora de dormir, la joven Elisa caía fulmina en su cuna, una cuna de madera tallada con las garras de Spike y endurecida por el fuego de éste, de color azabache con un aroma de cedro traído desde los retoños de la biblioteca en donde, hace siglos, la princesa de la amistad, hoy princesa de Equestria, habitara y llamará "su hogar". La cama de criatura se encuentra adornada con incrustaciones de cristal del antiguo castillo que obtuvo tras su nombramiento como princesa de la amistad pero destruido por un suceso hace ya tanto tiempo que nadie recordaba y a nadie le importaba. Pero ahora esos pensamientos le tenían sin cuidado, hoy es un día especial, un día importante en las antiquísimas tradiciones de su raza, hablo por supuesto de la noche de los corazones cálidos, una época repleta de amistad, amor y cálidas y aún cuando un consumismo se había apoderado del hermoso significado de la misma, el hecho en sí, no se había perdido y siquiera degenerado, tan apreciada es esta celebración que inclusive rencillas entre familias rivales se detienen por un simple instante para que cada una pueda celebrar tranquilamente la cena característica de esta época.

En otros tiempos, ella pudiera mirar a la nieve con la esperanza de que esta entidad pudiera camuflar sus lágrimas y que los copos formarán las siluetas de sus amigas, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo este día iba a ser distinto. Por primera bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa en la cara, una laegre sonrisa sin forzamiento alguna, tan natural, tan bella y sincera que si alguien del pasado pudiera verla en este futuro creería que estuviera viendo a una niña con corona pretendiendo ser la regente de todo un imperio, y sin embargo tampoco pudiera estar equivocado. Al final del día ella solo era una niña jugando a ser una adulta. Pero no importaba ella es feliz y es lo que importa.

-Eso huele exquisito Spike

-Gracias Twilight ¿Qué es?

-Este… Lomo de cerdo a las hierbas

-¡Ah!-Aquella cara lo decía todo… Una vegetariana que respetaba los hábitos de los carnívoros aun cuando no lo aprobaba. Pero en fin, Spike es un dragón, no podía evitarlo estaba en su naturaleza. Twilight abandonó la cocina con Spike oliendo el lomo humeante y llegó al gran salón donde se encontraba un árbol inmenso adornado con bellas esferas que resplandecían como estrellas lejanas robadas por algún Dios codicioso deseado de presumir ante todos que él tiene el poder para robar la belleza cósmica y guardarla en su privacidad.

-Es hermoso sin duda. Pero… Siento que falta alguien…

-¿Cómo quién?- Una voz confundible entre la nerviosidad y la tranquilidad habló provocando un pequeño susto a la abstraída princesa

-Shinning, rayos sabes que odio los sustos

-Tranquila tía, solamente hago mi revisión diaria

-¿Revisión de qué?

-De que todo esté en orden

-¿Sigues molestando a Servet?-

-No… Para nada

-Shinning…

-Bueno… Un poco

-Shinning Servet es parte de esta familia, puede que no comparta siquiera un parentesco genético con nosotros pero aun así él es importante.

-Quizás más para ti-dijo con un tono rosa en su acento

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tía, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto rara?

-Supongo.

-Esa bebé que duerme en tu cuarto…

-Sí… Bueno, ya que tú y Servet…

-Sí…

-Tú sabes… Bueno… Hmmm… ¿Cómo lo digo?

-Escúpelo

-Nunca han…-Y antes de que terminará su oración Shinning había sido tele transportado al centro de Canterlot sin algún abrigo-Bueno, supongo que me lo merezco. Que frío-Y emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo

-De verás con este chico, será el capitán de la guardia solar pero a veces se comparta como un niño. Bueno, en otra época lo hubiera golpeado. Pero supongo que eso fue antes de conocerlo. De veras, andar hablando de Servet como si fuera… ¿Cómo si fuera….?-Incapaz de terminar la oración la pregunta obligada en el espacio vacío en el que se hallaba llegó a su mente _"¿Dónde está él?"_ Buscó por cada rincón del castillo con calma y serenidad aun cuando una parte muy interna decía _"pierde el control y desespérate"_ Pero aun así, como princesa, debía mostrar rectitud y modestia. Fue a su cuarto pero, igual que el resto de las habitaciones, se encontraba vacía. Sin embargo aquí había una pista _"La ventana"_ y abandonó la habitación sin premeditarlo. Voló por todo el castillo, hasta llegar a los jardines, ahora congelados por el invierno, y ahí en medio de un laberinto de arbustos Servet se encontraba sentado en una silla con una capa gruesa mirando la fuente congelada.

-Aquí estabas

-Me gusta este lugar Twilight. Ah por cierto toma-Debajo de capa extrajo una pequeña caja de madera tallada con adornos de las hermanas del sol y la luna

-Es una caja hermosa

-Ábrela-Y dentro de la misma una cajita aún más pequeña pero infinitamente más elaborada y adornada con adornos de alondras y runas que, de ser traducidas dirían ésta frase _"Siempre hacia adelante"_ Pero entonces Servet dijo nuevamente lo mismo, y ella obedeció ciegamente. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver una pequeña unicornio que emergía con un bello tutu labrado en cobre, unas alas retraídas y un cuerno que brillaba como oro. Se trataba, pues, de la misma princesa de la amistad en miniatura girando en un ciclo musical musicalizado por un hermoso vals simplificado por las notas del aparato. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante tan hermoso regalo. Con un aroma a nuevo, como si hubiera sido recién tallado y recién forjado.

-Es hermoso Servet, me encanta-Por un momento la princesa estuvo a punto de abalanzarse hacia sus alas pero sabía que por su posición no podía y mucho menos ahora que la situación estaba tan crítica-Yo, lo siento, pero no pude hacer nada.

-Está bien princesa, pasar esta noche con seres a los que amo es más que suficiente. Sabes ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que compartí el espíritu de la época con alguien. Aun así, me alegro de que seas tú y los demás-Ese énfasis en "tú" provocó un extraño palpitar en su interior. No le dio importancia

-¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?-Dijo casi impulsivamente

-Ni deberías pedirlo, es tu propiedad

-Buen punto….Con tu permiso-Tomo asiento, mientras la cajita sonaba alegremente-Dime Servet que va a pasar ahora

-No lo sé princesa

-Y deja de decirme princesa, soy tú amiga. Puedes ser informal conmigo

-Supongo… ¿Twilight?

-Ves que no es tan difícil

-Pero es un poco extraño. Pero volviendo a la cuestión no sé, afuera se halla la respuesta.

-Entonces si sabes donde esta Celestia

-Tengo una pista, pero había que viajar y después no sé

-Servet, cuando decías que había algo más grande ¿A qué te referías? Algo enorme, si no me equivoco

-Cuando mire a la máquina que mi hermana había creado. Mire por un mísero instante unos ojos, que quiero creer son ojos, llenos de odio, parecía encadenado pero con cadenas oxidadas, no sé qué será pero algo me dijo en mi interior que había que evitarlo. Bueno, no creo que importe, quizás fue producto de mi susto. Un Escapa a la realidad del momento. Por favor ignórelo. No quiero arruinarle la noche

-Está bien, y no me hables de usted ¿No soy tú amiga?

-Claro que sí

-Entonces ven

-¿He?-Sorpresivamente la princesa lo rodea con sus cascos dándole un tierno abrazo que provoca una sonrisa agradable mientras Servet se recarga en su pecho.

-¡EY! Par de tortolos, la cena ya está lista-Grito Spike desde la entrada al claro del laberinto, riendo acaloradamente, provocando que ambos se sintieran incomodos por tal situación

-Y cómo te decía Servet de esta manera puedes averiguar el pulso de los corazones-Dijo trémulamente con un Servet tanto o más anonadado, parecían como niños que acaban de experimentar su primer beso y su primo molesto los hubiera atrapado. –Bueno, vamos

-Que así sea

Y mientras caminaban por la nieve Servet sintió un dolor profundo en sus garras vendadas y ocultas por su capa. Había hecho él la cajita musical sin saber cómo hacerla, a base de ensayo y error, talo la madera, la talló y fundió el metal por su cuenta con ayuda del herrero del castillo, pero aun así no puedo evitar sufrir varios cortes de diversa índole. Al punto llegó su dolor de que tuvo que pedir al carpintero del castillo que barnizará la pieza de madera y corrigiera las imperfecciones, que no eran pocas. Pero no importaba, por aquella sonrisa conseguida valdría la pena cortarse las venas

-¡Servet!-Comentó la princesa a la lejanía

-¿Qué?

-Feliz noche de los corazones cálidos-Servet respondió como una hermosa sonrisa.

Aquella noche, cantaron, rieron y bailaron hasta el anochecer. Jamás habrá habido noche tan hermosa, al menos no en épocas recientes.

[…]

 _Como cada mañana, todo fue como siempre. Salí de mi cueva, el calor era abrasador, aun estando en invierno. Fui al monte de los lirios, el cual es un extraño lago que se alza por encima de un cerro de roca, donde hay un sinfín de lirios acuáticos creciendo y de ahí extraigo mi suministro de agua. Corte unos cuantos y regrese nuevamente a mi cueva. Cacé algunas aves y un conejo acompañado de una ensalada de frutas secas que robe a unos viajeros que se encontraban por aquí. La noche me ganó, entonces, procedí con mi cena de los corazones cálidos. Tome la mascada de mi mamá y el sombrero de mi padre. Los puse enfrente de una mesa, si se le puede llamar mesa a una piedra cuadrada libre de polvo… en su mayoría. Y una tela desgastada. Entonces dije, a la luz de una vela a punto de extinguirse la cual llenaba, aún más, el hollín que se encontraba por todo el techo de la cueva._

 _-Mamá, papá, esta noche he preparado esto por aquí. Sé que este lugar no es la mansión que les prometí pero es algo mejor…. Bueno, no es mi culpa que ustedes murieran…. tal vez sí… En fin, nunca pensé. No importa toma mamá, uvas secas con carne de conejo sin sabor y para papá una alondra con hierbas sin sabor y para mí una pata de conejo sin suerte…. Con sabor a lágrimas y mal trago. Ahora, a comer. Feliz noche de los corazones cálidos_

Dijo Windy Mountain, mientras se hallaba en medio de la nada, perdida en algún lugar sin nombre. Sin patria, sin lugar a donde ir o siquiera donde morir, la desterrada Windy pasó la noche de los corazones cálidos repleta de todo y nada a la vez que la vela comenzaba a extinguirse

 _N.A_

 _Creo ya es tradición para mí hacer esto. En cualquier caso, les pido disculpas por tardarme en la entrega de capítulos y en el desarrollo lento que le doy pero les juró que tendrá su justificación. Ahora sin más espero hayan disfrutado esta navidad con quienes aman o amaron. Les habló Noat y nos veremos cuando tengamos que vernos_


	8. Miedo al Anochecer

_**Capítulo VI**_

 _ **Miedo**_

El miedo recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Besando cada nervio por el cual éste penetraba, dispuesto a hacer con su tétrica manifestación la tortura más ignominiosa que la mente es capaz de crear. Aquella pesadilla abominable, tan real como imaginaria, tan efímera como larga; repleta de imágenes dantescas y sublimadas con escenas tan brutales como imposibles de concebir. Cascos, garras ¿uñas?, cuernos y alas rasgaban sus entrañadas, con cada desgarre parecía que querían impregnarle con el semen de la malevolencia, dispuesto a implantar una semilla tan abominable que haría vomitar inclusive a la madre más piadosa y carente de toda superficialidad.

Sí, sin duda alguna un embarazo infernal sería el término apropiado para expresar la épica que sucedía en su cabeza. Ahí, en aquel paramo espectral veía perfectamente lo que sus ojos no querían aceptar. Una batalla se llevaba a cabo, más bien, el final de una pelea que alcanzaba su clímax. Una sombra imponente se alzaba victoriosa apenas herida sobre sus amigas, de las cuales tres parecían estar muertas y las otras tres no indicaban estar en mejores circunstancias, con heridas sangrantes por todos lados que las hacían ver como pedazos de carne parlantes. Encima de ahí, Twilight se encontraba alzaba, ayudada por su magia y de manera temblorosa, una lanza.

-Se acabó, princesa Twilight-Dijo la voz profunda y dictatorial que provenía de una sombra igual o más aterradora que su fuente.

-No-Expresó Twilight intentando inútilmente mantenerse de pie-Mientras tenga a mis amigas y la magia de la amistad este con nosotras, sé que podemos vencerte

-No esta vez-Con el poder de su sombra toma a Fluttershy, herida e inconsciente

-Detente

-Ahora, princesa, veremos si tu _magia de la amistad_ podrá salvarla-Empieza a estrujar a Fluttershy como si fuera una especie de naranja. Sus huesos comienzan a romperse poco a poco hasta que finalmente crujen y ella despierta con un grito terrible que hace que sus animales se alteran dando graznidos y aleteos insoportables. Como vive a las afueras nadie notó aquel caos que duró cerca de media hora hasta que ella fue capaz de apaciguarlos. Entonces fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso enorme de agua. Estaba bañada en un sudor tan frío, que la cálida noche parecía solo un invento de su mente. Su corazón palpitaba parecía que iba a salírsele en cualquier momento, que iba a reventarle el pecho y manchar con sangre todo lo que hubiera a su paso.

-¡ÁNGEL! ¡ÁNGEL! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS PRECIOSO?!-Exclamaba en la noche, pero sin respuesta-Es cierto-Recordó que su tierna mascota había muerto hace ya tiempo y que se encontraba enterrado en el patio trasero, de donde crecían hermosas margaritas perfumadas. No puedo evitar sentirse triste, pero no de la misma manera cuándo Ángel murió, ahora ya había madurado, tanto que su cabello rosado ahora estaba pálido y varias canas anunciaban su pronta entrada la madurez. El resto de la noche ella la paso en vela, sentada en su sillón, echó leña a su chimenea y esperó, con cara pensativa y pérdida, comenzó a pensar en que significaría esa pesadilla. Ella no era buena interpretándolos, y la princesa Luna, joven y hermosa, se encontraba de viaje junto con su hermana hacia Ikaruga para formar lazos comerciales quedando Twilight a cargo de Canterlot temporalmente, por ende, tampoco contaría con ella, siquiera Spike que era un poco más sensible a temas oníricos, pues él no se encontraba en Ponyville. Así que sencillamente esperó y esperó hasta que ni bien el sol salía Discord hacía su entrada espontanea, era viernes y significa que ambos desayunaban, una tradición entre ellos.

-Buenos días, amiga-Dijo Discord apareciendo en un flasheo rodeado de serpentinas y llevando un sombrero de copa-Déjame de decirte que el té de Yuriarmi es sencillamente fabuloso, deberías ir, pero está en otra dimensión. Aunque el proceso es el mismo…-Inmediatamente se percató de la situación de su amiga, comprendiendo que no podía estar con su estilo fiestero característico, al menos no por el momento.

-¿otra vez?

-Sí, pero esta vez era yo quien moría-Mientras el alba avanzaba Fluttershy comenzaba a temblar poco a poco, su habla solía entre cortarse y un ligero sudor frío comenzaba a emanar-Era Ponyville, pero en cenizas, todo mundo corría, los c…cad…

-Cadáveres-completó Discord

-Sí, gracias. Estaban por todos lados. Y aquellos seres terribles comenzaron a salir por todos lados, no había para donde escapar. Entonces, me toma entre sus frías manos. Tengo miedo Discord, no se lo contaría a nadie si hubiera sido solo una vez sería una anécdota macabra, pero solo eso. Pero ya van varias semanas que la pesadilla se repite, ni Luna, quien sería la única que pudiera esclarecerme el asunto, se encuentra-Aquellas palabras hicieron que Discord se sintiera un poco apartado. Con esas palabras había comprendido que aún con el paso de las décadas de una amistad delicada, él seguía siendo un extraño con el cual había de quedarse. Pero eso estaba por cambiar

-Sueños premonitorios-Comentó secamente

\- ¿Qué?

-Sueños premonitorios.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Fluttershy, estoy consciente de que no confías de todo en mí

-Eso no es cierto

-Luna y Celestia no son los únicos seres antiguos. Yo soy más antiguo que ellas, las vi nacer y crecer. Por cuestiones que no vienen al caso, cada uno eligió el camino que nos hizo ser lo que fuimos, yo terminé en piedra y Luna encerrada por mil años-Toma un largo suspiro-Fluttershy ¿Confías en mí?

-Yo…

-No importa de todos modos… igual vas a venir

-¿Espera que?-La toma por el casco izquierdo, con su garra abre un portal y entran a una dimensión donde no existen las reglas pues la anarquía y el caos se hallan armonizados con el orden y la absurda paz. Aquí; arriba es al fondo, abajo es a un lado, derecha es muerte e izquierda es extraña y absurda. Este espacio de tiempo indefinido está ubicado a diez mil millones de pasos hacia el sur, cinco al noreste y tres brincos hacia atrás girando en la constelación de Ofiuco cercenada por la casa de géminis.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En Vhandaria, bueno en una de sus costas, aquí Reina Cabello Sangre no tiene poder. En cualquier caso, eso no tendrá importancia

-¿Vhandaria?

-No importa, pero aquí es el origen de todo

-Todo ¿Qué?

-Pues de todo ¿Qué entiendes por todo? Oh no importa, tu mente siquiera pudiera comprenderlo

-¿Tú eres de aquí?

-Todos somos de aquí

-Bueno, mira esa casa que está flotando en medio de ningún lugar ¿La ves?

-No

-Pues no veas

-¿Y como se supone que haga eso?

-Solo siente

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-Dejando de pensar

-Y como-Totalmente desconcertada.

-Mira, mejor toma mi pata, yo te llevaré allá-atraviesan un abismo impresionante, donde las pulsares crean en vez de destruir, donde los espasmos cósmicos son orgasmos repletos de nimiedades esterales y donde la nada es algo y el algo es un suspiro del tiempo de las eternidades que no existirán jamás, un lugar dónde todo es posible y cuando digo todo es que todo. Entonces, llegan a una puerta antigua de madera invertida con un pórtico de lo más normal, si pudiera llamarse normal a un perro leyendo un libro de filosofía antigua mientras fuma de una pipa, exhalando un humo rosado que canta canciones repletas de saludos en idiomas ininteligibles.

-Toc, toc-Dice Discord

-Este… ¿No deberías tocar?

-En tu mundo sí, en Vhandaria las reglas son distintas, te tomaría siglos aprenderlas

-Discord ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Él solo sonríe y antes de responder la puerta se abre, revelando algo impensable

-Un mono sin pelo y con traje-Exclama Fluttershy ante el individuo que ha abierto la puerta

-Es un humano, Shy. Cómo los seres que vio Twilight cuando cruzó a través del espejo

-Vaya, son parecidos a los monos… pero sin pelo

-Y en cierta manera lo somos corazón-Dijo el hombre que se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Vestí un traje impecable, a su talla, sin arrugas o alguna señal que indicara que no debería portarlo. Una camisa blanca y su piel morada y a veces naranja, la cual cambiaba en cada parpadeo de ojos sin ser molesto pues pareciese que siempre estuvo del color. Su cabello es negro y corto, peinado de manera tan perfecta como imperfecta, su rostro es delicado con un gran y largo bigote que iba de oreja a oreja, con una barba ridículamente corta en comparación con el bigote-Pero bueno, Discord, vaya descaro de tu parte ¿Hace que tanto que no nos vemos?

-Tres milenios

-Bueno. No es para tanto, la última vez fue un eón o algo así-Ríe para sí mismo de una manera bufonesca y exagerada-¿Eso importa? Para mí el tiempo es una rueda que no se detiene, girando de manera perpetua e inequívoca. Pero bueno, pasen, pasen que el calor va entumecer sus cuerpos

-¿No será el frio?-Corrigió Fluttershy

-Es igual, solo el enfoque cambia

El individuo extraño cierra su puerta.

-Vaya, _Snirk_ tu casa siempre parece tan

-¿Desordenada?

-No, de hecho. Esta ordenada-Su enorme biblioteca se encontraba tan ordenada con tal precisión, que pareciese que un Dios meticuloso hubiera impuesto su fiera voluntad en tomos tan antiguos y raros que algunos pareciesen haber sido robados de otra burbuja dimensional (Ustedes no entenderían este término y probablemente no les importaría, en todo caso…Probablemente estén sorprendidos pero aquí las ficciones no son más que meta ficción dentro de algún escrito soñado por un poeta loco y ebrio perdido en alguna cantina pre diluviana)

-Bien, veamos ustedes-Señalando a la nada-Han venido a este lugar por un motivo especial-

-Sí-Afirmó Fluttershy

-Vaya, pero que criatura más hermosa ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Fluttershy

-Pero que nombre tan hermoso ¿Apellido?

-No tengo

-No importa _Snirk_ siquiera es mi nombre-Discord carraspeó un poco-Tranquilo Discord no es como si tratará de seducir a tu amiga. Bien, ahora cuéntame-Y Fluttershy procedió a relatarle toda la pesadilla que le atormentaba- Ya veo… Tengo un libro al respecto ¡Nadné! Ven enseguida-De su boca arrancó su lengua la cual se transmutó en una pequeña campanita que sonó. Fluttershy, sin tener tiempo de racionalizar lo que acaba de pasar su órgano volvió a la normalidad tan abruptamente como se transformó

-Que hermosa es ¿Qué es?-Fluttershy se maravilló ante la hermosa criatura que había aparecido ante ella

-Una _Efiris-_ Aquellacosa, traten de imaginarlo, tiene el tamaño de un cangrejo pequeño, carecen de alas pero flotan, sus cuerpos tienen una apariencia similar a una mariposa con rasgos humanoides, pero mientras que en las primeras su belleza radica en sus alas, en las Efiris su belleza radica en que sencillamente el ojo de cada persona la hace bella ante su presencia. Por ende Fluttershy vio algo similar a una hada hecha con maleza, Discord un colibrí humanoide y Snirk, el solo la veía-Nadné una vez fue una Diosa gobernante de algún reino olvidado en que el que se hablaron lenguas ahora olvidadas. Su éter se volvió una _efiri_ ¿No es así?-La hada cósmica sonrió-Bien amiga, trae aquel libro con nomenclatura _**01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000011 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100101**_ ¿Entendido?-El hadita aceptó.

Unos segundos después un libro gigantesco que hacía sufrir al diminuto ser pero en las lánguidas manos de Snirk no pesaba ni un gramo

-Gracias corazón-Y el hada se marchó para siempre o quizás para nunca. El libro era como hologramas puestos en plaquetas de aluminio transparente-Veamos, sueños premonitorios, aquí ésta. Y dice… Que están jodidos

-¿Qué?-Atónitos quedaron los dos

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?-Preguntó Discord

-En lo más mínimo. Los engranajes giran y giran, tratando de contenerlo, pero eventualmente algún imbécil deliberadamente logra páralos.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? -Preguntaron ambos

-De esta conversación, la cual se acabó, me mudo de este lugar Discord. No volveremos a vernos. Ciao-En un chasquido de dedos toda esa dimensión caótica desapareció junto con mis comentarios. Tan misteriosamente como habían llegado, Discord y Fluttershy se hallaban frente a la puerta de su casa con más preguntas que respuestas pero la única interrogante que atormentaba a la pegaso había sido respondida. Ella había visto el futuro, debía avisarle a Twilight. Pero su escepticismo intrínseco de ella haría que fuera imposible tratar de convencerla que el fin estaba cerca. Pero lo que más le resultaba preocupante era el hecho de lo que harían.

 _3 Semanas después_

-Y así doctor, en resumidas cuentas es mi historia

-Ya veo, señorita Fluttershy lo que usted me comenta, es que su sueño consiste en una fuerza demoniaca infinitamente poderosa que se alza de entre las sombras y destruye todo nuestro pueblo ¿Amenazando todo el mundo? De pura casualidad, ¿En su sueño aparece un dragón?-Comento el pony de bata blanca sentado en su silla mientras tomaba notas en lenguaje psiquiátrico

-Sí, pero

-Señorita Fluttershy ¿Sería tan amable de decirme como murieron sus padres? Nuevamente

-Mi madre…m…murió asesinada por un dragón prófugo de Ikaruga y mi padre, preso de la ira, tomo un cuchillo y… comenzó a hundirlo en las escamas del dragón sin éxito, entonces… el dragón azul, sacó sus garras y…-La pobre pegaso estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas, pero el pony de ciencia inexacta la detuvo

-Con eso basta.

-¿Entonces doctor que opina?

-Bueno, mi diagnóstico es el siguiente: Usted sufre de terrores nocturnos ocasionados por el recuerdo de la muerte violenta de sus padres, eso explicaría el porqué de la violencia de sus sueños.

-Eso es absurdo

-En lo absoluto, cuando una persona sufre un recuerdo traumático en la infancia suele reprimirlo ¿Así fue con usted no?

-Sí, no fue hasta hace cinco años que recordé todo nuevamente

-De la misma manera con su sueño

-No, ese tiene menos de cinco meses

-A veces los recuerdos atormentan hasta varios años después

-Pero no explica la destrucción

-A eso quiero llegar, la fuerza que destruye Ponyville es la manifestación subconsciente del dragón que mató a sus padres, ahora bien, sus amigas son la representación de la figura materna y paterna ausentes. Ponyville representa el día de campo cuando ellos murieron. Es decir es solo una mezcla de emociones y recuerdos bloqueados sentimentalmente hablando. Por ende, no debe preocuparse más por el asunto. Solo tome estas pastillas que le voy a recetar. Y listo no se preocupe. Todo estará bien-Entonces sonó una alarma-el tiempo de consulta ha terminado. Nos veremos la próxima semana, tome su receta y su recibo.

-Gracias doctor… Creo

-No crea, acepte.

-Está bien

-Adiós

Fluttershy deja el consultorio mientras Discord está flotando en el ambiente completamente dormido y despreocupado de la vida

-¿Qué te dijo?-Pregunta

-Nada

-No me sorprende

-¿No puedes contactar de nuevo con _Snirk_?

-He tratado, pero el maldito se mueve entre horizontes cósmicos

\- ¿Qué es eso?

-No tiene importancia ahora. Lo más importante es saber qué es lo que harás

-No lo sé Discord, estoy asustada. Las palabras del doctor fueron calmantes, me dijo lo que quería escuchar, pero no lo que debo saber. Creo mejor voy a casa. Mañana debo partir al imperio de Cristal

-¿A qué?

-No recuerdas, pasado mañana se conmemora el trigésimo aniversario de los atentados de la plaza de cristal

-Ese día estaba en otro tiempo. Pero luego me enteré

-Bueno, ¿vamos a casa?

-Adelante

Caminan un rato, la noche llega y Fluttershy cae víctima del sueño. Pero esta noche el sueño es brutal. La misma escena se repite pero con un cambio. Ella está muerta, desde hace años y esta vez siquiera son capaces de invocar el poder arcoíris, ni mucho menos los elementos. Esta vez las guardián son asesinadas una a una, hasta llegar a Twilight cuyo destino abominable queda en el misterio porque la bella pegaso despierta gritando horriblemente en la noche, con un grito tan brutal y tan desgarrador que provoca que sus animales comienzan a aullar, gruñir, arañar y maullar. Tal es el horror emergido de su boca, de tal manera que despierta al mismo Dios del caos. Quien rápidamente se tele transporta hasta llegar a su habitación lleva un overol acompañado de un bate y una máscara de hockey.

-¿Qué sucede?- Y ni bien lo ve Fluttershy se lana a sus brazos monstruosos

-Discord-se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, mientras la desesperación, el miedo y la angustia se manifestaban en lágrimas tan saladas que secaban su tersa piel. Gritaba, apretaba a Discord con sus cascos, al punto en que comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

-¿Qué pasó? El sueño-Ella, recargando su rostro, envejecido pero aún hermoso, contra su pecho, asiente con lágrimas-Tranquila-Levanta su garra y comienza, con cierto miedo, a acariciar su cabellera, no dice una palabra, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que vuelve a sentir a alguien que lo necesita, que necesita que éste ahí.

-¿Qué haré Discord? ¿Cómo seré capaz de ayudarlas? Si no estoy presente, de qué manera podré apoyarlas cuando me vaya. Últimamente me he sentido mal, creo mi muerte se aproxima. Y no podré ayudarlas. Sin mi o si falta una de nosotras será imposible detenerlas sin el poder arcoíris. ¿Qué debo hacer Discord? Mi cuerpo no va a ser eterno.

-No, pero tu alma sí que lo será.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Existe una manera-La aparta de ella.- Tu alma, puede ser preservada e invocada después-Aquellas lágrimas se van evaporando hasta convertirse en una sonrisa que rápidamente se pierde cuando la preposición más común en estas circunstancias

-Pero… Si bien puedes preservar tu alma, tu cuerpo ha de envejecer.

-No puede ser ¿Entonces qué haré?

En ese momento de incertidumbre, Discord llevo su pata a su mandíbula inferior, levitó al revés mientras recorría toda la casa y dijo

-Déjame pensarlo. Tú sigue con tus quehaceres

Y Fluttershy obedeció. Sin previo aviso la tarde se asomó, pero el draconarius seguía preso en sus pensamientos. Un océano de saberes recorría su mente, azotando con altas mareas las escarpadas montañas volcánicas que había en su interior. Cada pensamiento provocaba una ola, cada reflexión un tsunami y cada idea que era rápidamente desechada se convertía en una enervante tormenta la cual tortura su ser, haciendo que estallará en una ira reprimida, casi ancestral. No podía evitarlo, un ser casi tan antiguo como las princesas e inclusive más, era conocedor de artes tan macabras como hermosas, cientos de hechizos repletos de palabras impronunciables para una lengua mortal desfilaban con una horrida sonrisa mientras una orquesta tocaba una sinfonía demencial compuesta para atormentar al pobre Dios del caos. _"Maldita sea"_ se repetía así mismo una y otra vez en incontables minutos y segundos que solo aceleraban su desesperación. Sin embargo debía tranquilizarse, al momento en el cual cayera en la desesperación todo su intento por recordar una vida repleta de experiencias olvidadas se ira al demonio junto con la esperanza de poder ayudar a su amiga Fluttershy. Pero, en un momento en el cual una eternidad pasó y un amanecer aconteció, Discord se dijo _"¿Qué acaso no soy un Dios? Soy lo bastante poderoso para enfrentar a cualquier villano. De no haber sido por mi estupidez el suceso con Tyrek nunca hubiera pasado."_ Pero desde aquel día sus poderes se habían reducido enormemente, ya no podía cambiar la realidad y desafiar a la física con un simple chasquido de dedos, al menos no con la facilidad de antaño. Lo cual era, para entes como él, una sensación similar a la de un músico profesional que olvida como suena la nota DO MAYOR en un concierto. En un segundo y una comida la noche había penetrado cada hogar y desde hace un momento Fluttershy había ido a la cama. Pero su amigo seguía flotando, ahora sentado en su silla mirando al astro nocturno que esbozaba una pérfida y lánguida sonrisa.

Finalmente había alcanzado su límite. Cerró sus ojos y durmió un momento. ¡Ah! El sueño de los Dioses, tan encantadores como misteriosos, pero galantes en belleza espectral. Son como ciclos cosmogónicos de repetición en crescendo. Una misma melodía tocada por un instrumento de percusión de algún sonido agudo y limpio, al cual lentamente se le van incorporando oboes que perpetúan la interminable melodía sin fin, pero aun cuando es la misma no deja de tener un aire de incógnita fantástica. La cual obliga seguir escuchando aun cuando ya conocemos como va y probablemente como ha de terminar. Colores danzantes, sueños mefistofélicos, fuegos fatuos deambulan en el inconsciente del Dios todos armonizados por la melodía que alguna vez Discord escuchó en un mundo carente de nombre y de importancia ahora. Pero el nombre ¡ah! El bello nombre de aquella melodía la recuerda a la perfección era, "Bolero" de Maurice Rave, la composición eterna y despreciada en su época por considerarla demasiado original por los hombres a la cabeza de los movimientos artísticos del momento. Abucheada en su momento, Discord recuerda cuando la escuchó en un enorme teatro, él iba de traje, sentado en un palco especial para alguien de su calibre. La obra empezó en el silencio más mortuorio que pudiera existir y continuo a la alza durante dieciséis minutos y cincuenta y cinco segundos hasta que el caracol ubicado en su oído sintió un orgasmo mandado una señal eléctrica a cada átomo del confundido Dios, quien al principio no sabía que pensar, están asustado y maravillado, asqueado pero al final extasiado. El concierto terminó y él fu el único miembro de los espectadores que aplaudió, aun con las miradas inquisidoras de los asistentes, _"idiotas"_ pensó en aquel entonces _"¿Qué saben ellos de música?"_ En palabras de cualquiera, el verbo "Saber", el pronombre "ellos" y el sustantivo _"música"_ sería una frase carente de sentido semántico. Pero para alguien quien vio la música nacer, alguien quien sabe la diferencia entre un poema épico y un verso alejandrino, quien enseñó a Aristóteles conceptos como estética y belleza, quien fue quien dio la idea de Perotín de darle un orden a esos cantos sacros en iglesias, quien defendió y ayudó a escapar a los juglares, un ser quien abrazo y compartió copas con Paganini, que inspiró a Mendelson, un ente quien vio _Chopin_ tocar sus últimos nocturnos, quien aconsejó a Tchaikovski en sus últimos momentos y lloró amargamente cuando él bebió el agua maldita de un rio contaminado. Solo él sabía lo que era la música. No los supuestos críticos o el público vano que aplaude mediocridades en tres acordes y un compás mal hecho no muy diferentes de los amantes de la literatura burda y absurda aclamada por el vulgo sin estudio o hambre de saber, los cuales en estos días aplauden a cualquier pseudo compositor que solo repite patrones sin ningún orden o carente de belleza ¡ah! Discord los odiaba y aborrecía.

Eventualmente el bolero termina y su mente viaja con el "Allegro Non Troppo" de la sinfonía n4 in mi minore op98 de Brahms, la estridencia de los violines en cierto movimiento le provocan un placer inexpugnable, la mayéutica ha comenzado a dar sus frutos y sus pensamientos ahora están en orden. La idea se materializa y finalmente vislumbra lo que siempre sabía.

-¡LO TENGO!-Abrió sus ojos y corrió hacia la cama de Fluttershy quien dio dos gritos uno de terror ante la sorpresa de Discord y el otro de felicidad al saber la nueva noticia que se materializaba de los labios de Discord. Su miedo había terminado y ahora la esperanza reinaba en ella.

* * *

 _ **Fresas con crema bañadas en salsa de sangre**_

Koba, con el frío matutino, después de unos días despertó entre la pila de paja de la cual se hallaba. Estiró sus alas y fue a la cocina en donde la joven Lyu se hallaba sentada con una taza de algo caliente con un olor a menta fresca. Se trataba, pues de un té de flores invernales, únicas en el sacro imperio grifo.

-Buenos días-Comentó la niña quien dio un sorbo a su taza

-Buenos días-Correspondió Koba con la naturalidad y seriedad del campo. Es decir, Koba, no era realmente un tipo de campo, de hecho apenas sabia diferenciar un tubérculo de una leguminosa. Sin embargo, al ser su padre zapatero podía claramente identifica cuero de mala o buena calidad, sin embargo, amable lector has de estar consciente que en la situación de prófugo que se hallaba no resultaba muy útil este conocimiento, es más para nuestro joven protagonista el conocimiento de los distintos tipos de cueros nunca le había traído ninguna clase de problemas, siquiera una ventaja, no es como si todos los días obtuvieras algún premio al diferenciar la piel de cerdo o de vaca. Debo decir, si es que aún no ha sido aclarado que nuestro futuro líder es omnívoro.

-hice algunas patatas al horno, están abajo del mismo, aquí hay un poco de mantequilla, por sí quieres, aunque esta algo ranca-Ella miraba hacia la ventana adyacente al lavabo-Recuerdo cuando las aves cantaban-Comentó después de dar un sorbo a su taza

-Es invierno, no volverán hasta primavera

-No Koba, las aves no volverán. Mi madre me lo dijo hace tiempo

-¿Hace cuánto?

-nueve años

-y ese es el tiempo…-Busca en su interior alguna preposición acompañada de un sustantivo o un adjetivo que pueda darle forma a su pensamiento pero fracasa así que la joven termina ipso facto la oración por ella

-En que no las escucho. Antiguamente se paraban en esa puerta, cuando mi mamá cantaba ellas le seguían, eran una especie de coro celestial. También podía ver los colores que había. Bueno no importa-Río y da un largo sorbo a su té antes de terminarlo.-Por cierto sabes de quién es la voz que escuchamos ayer ese tal Enim ¿Lo conoces?

-Enim… Hace tiempo un profesor me comentó de él, es, según mi maestro, la persona que llevará al imperio grifo hacia la victoria. Un mundo donde los grifos gobiernes al os grifos y no reyes o burgueses. Un mundo en donde el proletariado va a poder comer con la panza llena, dormir sin la incertidumbre del frío y disfrutar de las obras de teatro que ahora ostentan los poderosos carentes de contenido semántico. Aunque claro, yo no lo he conocido y quiero hacerlo. Por eso debo ir a la capital

-Si vas ahora, te mueres-Y en ese momento una brisa entró por la ventana

-Debo esperar

-Así es

Koba toma un plato del lavabo y se sirve unas patatas masticando lentamente mientras la nieva cantaba canciones de eterna violencia.

-Sabes algo-Comentó Lyu

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estuve pensando… No, nada-Suelta un largo suspiro bajando la cabeza

-Vamos, puedes decirme

-Sí, los planes de Enim tiene resultado tú crees ¿Que los pájaros volverán a cantar aquí?

-No tengo duda de ello, una vez que el Garz caiga la paz regresa al imperio grifo, volveremos a tener pájaros cantando

\- ¿En verdad? -La joven recordó nuevamente que fue una niña, sin embargo y como abras intuido, amable lector, las circunstancias que aquejan al país provocan que los niños olviden su infancia y que los adultos envejezcan rápido y los ancianos mueran pronto. Resulta horrible para un infante el ya no poder soñar y ya no tener la habilidad de imaginar, el verse obligado a renunciar a una parte de ellos, despedirse de todo aquello que los hace reír, fantasear y llorar risueñamente. Elementos que lentamente van agonizando en dictaduras terribles, disfrazadas de democracia o con aires de libertad. Quisiera pensar, en la mente de estos hombres muy en el fondo demuestran piedad o tienen algo en su interior que los impulsa a querer hacer el bien, aunque de una manera terrible uqe siempre termina por hacer un mal. Pero como veremos adelante aquellos seres en el poder ignoran lo que es el hambre o la piedad.

-Sin duda-Lyu corre a su lado y lo toma de sus garras sacándolo de la casa. Salen por la puerta aun con la nieve cayendo desmesuradamente-

-Mira Koba, los copos caen como flores en primavera, quizás la nieve ya este derritiéndose, y en breve los pájaros canten sus sinfonías

-Vaya manera de actuar de una señorita-Exclamó Koba con sarcasmo mientras veía a la joven que giraba sobre sí misma. Ella, como es de esperar en una joven racional se percata de su comportamiento sin educación pide disculpas, como es lo normal y regresa a la casa con el rostro completamente sonrojeado-Sin duda va a ser una mujer hermosa, aun con su ceguera- Koba cierra la puerta por donde salieron, deseoso de prender el radio y escuchar las noticias con la esperanza de oír la voz de Enim y poder emprender su viaje en cuanto la nieve cese. Pero para mañana la nieve se ha de teñir de un color infernal y apestará a tripas y llanto, ahora sin otra mención especial hemos de trasladarnos, varios kilómetros al norte hacia la capital del sacro imperio grifo en Levogrado, donde una enorme peregrinación de personas se abalanzaba sobre una enorme carretera que dejaba atrás una especie de templo con cúpulas arabescas pintadas en un patrón circular, dual, de colores azules y blancos o verdes y blancos, los colores del imperio del zar. Este templo divide la enorme calle en dos áreas y es de ahí de donde viene la gente a la magna celebración que esta a punto de realizarse. Las personas avanzan en medio de la calle como hormigas pobremente ordenas, campesinos de todas zonas del imperio grifo que desfilan entre dos enormes palacios que vigilan solemnemente el paso de los transeúntes. A la derecha de alza una hermosa construcción que emula a un palacio vienés en color café mate con cerca de doscientas ventanas y cuatro picos negros de un estilo muy parisiense el cual se extiende por lo equivalente a veinte cuadras estándares en medidas americanas. Enfrente del mismo una enrome muralla roja se alza, si usted la viera, probablemente pensaría que se tratara de un soldado acostado, un cosaco, que era la rama de la policía en la capital. En la muralla sobresalen tres torres de vigilancia con un pico en cada extremo adornado con detalles barrocos con una perfección matemática tan exacta y precisa como la sabiduría de los ancianos y al fondo el palacio del zar, una construcción que emula escaleras sobre escaleras, palcos sobre palcos con un color tan intenso como la sangre que será derramada en ella. Ventanas tan enormes en las cuales, si miraran, se perderían ante la espectacularidad que produce el estar detrás de la misma, como una sensación de vigilia perpetua o poder eterno incapaz de terminar algún día y era ahí donde el jefe de la Okrana Vladimir, se encontraba observando la llegada de la peregrinación de hambrientos

-Mira a esos vagos-Exclamo con una voz aguardentosa, grave y amargada por la vida el grifo de plumas negras y una cicatriz en su ojo gris izquierdo fruto de una riña callejera cuando aún era un niño. Hijo bastardo de una prostituta y un alcohólico Vladimir tuvo que valerse de sí mismo, robando y a veces matando gente de su edad solo para poder comer esa noche. Un día, precisamente en la guerra contra la nación de los siervos la Okrana estaba reclutando jóvenes hambrientos, por suerte para él, estaban escasos de personal así que sin mucho conflicto fue introducido como recluta. Con el tiempo ascendió a capitán, luego a comandante y eventualmente trabo amistades poderosas con las cuales llegar hasta una posición tan alta casi comparable, pero sin la influencia de este, del consultor personal de la esposa de _Olaras,_ Laratín. Aquel campesino brujo el cual había ganado el afecto de la esposa del Garz. Vladimir le odiaba, y no faltaba el día en que no conspirara para matarlo, sin embargo, aún no llegaba ese momento. Eventualmente lo haría, ténganlo por seguro lectores. Vladimir, una vez que vio que la gente dejaba de caminar bajo de donde se hallaba hasta el patio principal pues era el encargo de recibirlos, dar las _buenas nuevas_ y repartir la comida, no era que le gustase juntarse con muertos de hambre, pero esa su trabajo así que debería esconder su desagrado por estos pordioseros. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, siquiera cuando bajo las escaleras acompañado de un enorme pelotón de gente armada que se instaló en los costados en caso de que hubiera disturbio alguno.

\- ¿Ésta encendido? -Dijo por un micrófono puesto en la entrada al palacio de primavera, que era el nombre del lugar de descanso del Garz y el centro de reunión de la Ulma.

-Listo señor-Un joven grito desde lo alto

-Bien. Bienvenidos sean todos-Con un falso intento de ocultar su desagrado el cual salía a cada instante con cada palabra emergente-Como saben nuestro Garz los ha invitado cordialmente a su cumpleaños número treinta, bendito sea-Y un coro forzado de la población, debido al hecho de infiltrados del gobierno quienes instaban a los campesinos a seguir con sus trémulas voces- Como saben, nuestra hermosa nación es gobernada desde hace ochocientos años por la mano de la familia de Lomanov (Abriré un paréntesis para explicar un poco mejor afable lector, De los cuales fácilmente podemos descartar varios siglos hasta la intervención de Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie durante sus hazañas en este imperio, de hecho de no ser por Gilda, la grifo cuyo busto se halla en el cementerio donde descansan las guardianas del amistad, este lugar seguiría siendo un lugar olvidado del casco de Celestia, es más la familia Lomanov vino reclamar su derecho como legítimos gobernantes tras el ascenso de Gilda como la primera reina grifo en siglos de decadencia, lo peor de todo es que en ningún momento mintieron, los papeles eran cierto inclusive la mismísima Celestia conocía a los Lomanov y tras varios documentos los cuales no se podían poner en tela de juicio tuvo que nombrar a los Lomanov nuevamente, estos ingratos su primera orden fue exiliar a Gilda al olvidado a las tierras de más allá del mundo perdido, lugar donde se cree que murió, sin patria, amigos, o alguien que llorará su tumba al menos no hasta muchos siglos después, pero eso es otra historia que ya será contada. En cualquier caso, noble leedor fueron los Lomanov quienes sumieron al imperio grifo en la miseria en primer lugar) Es gracias a ellos por lo cual este imperio ha podido preservarse durante siglos, si bien, es cierto, hubo terribles momentos es menester saber; no es culpa de nuestro tan genero gobierno a quienes ustedes le deben la vida y la tierra. Si no que, al contrario, la culpa es meramente suya por negarse a querer pagar impuestos, he oído sus palabras, aclaman "No hay comida" "No tenemos donde dormir y nos morirnos de frío al carecer de un hogar "Pero yo les digo, no desesperen estas penas son temporales y la gloria le aguarda para el obrero decido a luchar, pelar y trabajar por su patria, obedeciendo a sus patrones, cumpliendo con la carga laboral que nuestro gobierno ha colocado a ustedes. Sé de antemano, que, por ahí, en varios rincones de las fabricas existe un gremio de parásitos que les llenan la mente con tonterías como "Ocho horas laborales, vacaciones pagadas y prestaciones de ley" pero han de saber mis compatriotas que no son solo que mentiras aquellos obreros no son más que parásitos que pretenden manchar el nombre de esta enrome patria que ha crecido gracias. Estos granujas pretenden enlistarlos en sus filas para luchar contra una dictadura que no existe, sin embargo, no crean sus mentiras, pues el camino del obrero fiel es el camino a la gloria divina-Aplausos mecánicos retumban en el silencio de la sepulcral noche-Además solo nuestro noble gobierno estaría dispuesto a regalares estos manjares, por el cumpleaños del Garz los cuales serán repartidos siempre y cuando formen una fila ordenada-Vladimir ordena a los criados entrar con los manjares en bandejas de plata fina. Estos obseden, apareciendo en fila india enfrente de los pobres campesinos quienes ni lentos ni perezosos se abalanzaron como lobos en brama sobre la última hembra sobre la faz de la tierra. Siquiera Vladimir con sus treinta años en la Okrana y sus cincuenta de vida había visto semejante maremoto do en su vida. Avanzaban, golpeaban, arañaban y en cuestión de segundos las bandejas habían sido despojadas de alimentos, pero Vladimir, listo como lobo estepario ordenó mas comida. Una tras otra la comida del palacio de primavera iba desapareciendo hasta llegado un punto en el cual no hubo ya nada y Vladimir fue notificado de tan terrible noticia. Entonces se vio atrapado en un predicamento; Si decía que ya no había más comida la gente no creería, pensando que sencillamente ya no repartirán más provocando el enojo de los habitantes del lugar los cuales probablemente superarían los cuatro mil habitantes lo cual es nada en comparación con los doscientos soldados medianamente armados. Si decía lo contrario, es decir, llegarían alimentos más tarde es probable que los empresarios dueños de fabrica la tomaran en su contra por hacerles perder horas de productividad y como Vladimir bien sabía esos hombres de traje y dinero no son capaces de ver la realidad de las cosas. Si fuera un hombre sensato y humilde diría la verdad aun sabiendo lo que significaría pero en vez de eso ordenó prepotentemente por el micrófono con el pensamiento en mente de "Si digo la verdad lo verán como una flaqueza del imperio y no puedo permitir eso"

-Retírense todos, ahora-Sin embargo, el hambre de los habitantes y el ruido de sus estómagos como tractores tirados por vacas hacían tanto ruido en sus cabezas como para escucharle. Las verjas del palacio habían sido cerradas, pero poco a poco comenzaban a tambalearse. Los miembros de la okrana trataban de contenerlos a base de golpes con la base de sus lanzas, pero de nada servía, tiraban a uno y otro ocupaba su lugar alejando su mellado cuerpo de ahí. Y así, una y otra vez la Okrana poco a poco perdía el control, hasta que Vladimir harto de tanta insurrección decidió sobrevolar la zona. Todo mundo está perdiendo el control. Alzo su voz, gritando una orden que marcaría el comienzo del fin para los Lomanov

\- ¡COMIENCEN LA OFENSIVA, ¡ATAQUES NO MORTALES, REPITO ATAQUES NO MORTALES!

Entonces en la plaza _Jhodynka_ la Okrana comenzó a golpear a los civiles con senda violencia, la suficiente para romper algunos huesos y desfigurar caras. Pero aun así el hambre no cedía, no importaba cuantos golpes con el palo de lanzas y alabardas atacaron a los civiles esto eran reemplazados por algún enojado individuo el cual se lanzaba sin importarle las consecuencias. Siempre en una policía cruel pero organizada, nunca deja de faltar el novato sin la menor idea la situación. Tal es el caso del cabo Igor, quien abrumado por la multitud extrae su espada de su vaina y apuñala en el vientre a una mujer embarazada la cual cae muerta en el acto

\- ¡MATENLO! -Exclama la multitud enardecida, pero Vladimir quien sobrevolaba esa zona hace dos cosas, primero: ordena a los centinelas descender para apaciguar (entendiendo por apaciguar el golpear) En segundo lugar corre en auxilio de Igor el cual comenzaba a ser arrastrado al mar de grifos. Vladimir llega, extrae su espada y rebana el ala aun indigente quien muere desangrando a los pocos segundos

-Señor, gracias

-Cállate y vuela idiota, eres un grifo-Igor se aleja, pero algunos grifos lo alcanzan en pleno vuelo, los centinelas golpean a esto insubordinados, pero más se unen a la caza de Igor. La Okrana se desespera comenzando a apuñalar a unos de manera limpia pero terrible, la población se asusta y varios emprenden vuelo, los que no pueden correr obstruyen a quienes, si pueden hacerlo, aquellos voladores son detenidos por la policía. Entonces unos mares de alas de varios colores se abalanzan sobre los centinelas, estos corresponden semejante atraco. Lentamente el caos se apodera las calles se cubren de sangre y un grifo de cuarenta años busca a su esposa en algún lugar

-¡MAYA! -Grita el grifo café- ¡MAYA PLISÉTSKAYA!

-CARIÑO AQUÍ ESTOY-En medio de aquel mar de plumas sangre y lágrimas la pareja de colores negro y blanco se encuentran. Corren abrazarse, mirándose con aquella pasión de un obrero contento, con la energía de una locomotora ardiendo. Besan sus picos y un segundo después una espada atraviesa sus gargantas, el general Vladimir ha aplicado la noble justicia la cual es capaz el sacro imperio grifo.

* * *

 _Telegrama dirigido al Garz Olaras de parte del General Vladimir Ilich a cinco de marzo_

 _Multitud apaciguada. Usamos todo medio posible._

* * *

Carta del Garz Olaras Lomanov a su esposa, la Garzina, Anna Lomanov Perestroika a veintisiete de marzo

 _Mi amazona con vestido y mi Diana con joyas escribo esta carta muy a mi pesar. Con el frío infernal la cual aqueja a estos huesos esclavos a tu ser, pero solicitar tu consejo mi bien adorado. He oído hace poco por una carta sin lujo de detalle del General Vladimir Ilich sobre lo acontecido en la plaza Jhodynka por ende debo consultarte mi amada esposa sobre la veracidad del hecho puesto que, hasta donde recuerdo tú te encontrabas en el palacio de primavera en la tradicional fiesta de té la cual ofreces a las damas de toda la corte. Sí, me acuerdo de esas bellas verbenas las cuales das siempre a nuestros mejores allegados, recuerdo perfectamente las pláticas sobre la vida, el vino la música y el arte. No dejo de rememorar esas tardes ahora que me encuentro aquí en Pingwin firmando el tratado de paz absoluto con la nación, ya después de haber pagado el enorme impuesto al que la princesa Celestia nos ha sometido a pagar dándole la razón a Pingwin, culpándome a mí sobre la escasa coherencia con la cual llevo las riendas de mi imperio, maldita yegua parlanchina un día de estos la voy, a la voy a…. Digo si esa estúpida no tuviera magia y fuera casi inmortal seguro que le ganaría sin dudarlo. Pero cada vez que entraban esos malditos pingüinos emplumados no dejaban de mirarme con esos ojos acusatorios con esa cínica mirada, como detesto eso. Solo quería irme en ese instante y encerrarme en mi habitación leyendo mis novelas favoritas, pero no. Heme aquí, perdido en los dioses sabrán donde. Ya quiero regresar, a tu lado, hablar contigo, besarte y hacerte el amor como suelo hacerlo. No quiero estar más tiempo, detesto no saber lo que debo hacer. Sin tu guía estoy perdido, por favor mi amada esposa responde a la mayor brevedad posible sobre todo lo que sepas sobre lo acontecido en Jhodynka._

 _Por siempre tuyo  
El Garz Olaras Lomanov_

 _P.D_

 _En Pingwin hacen un chocolate excepcional trataré de llevar cuanto pueda_

* * *

Carta de la Garzina Anna Lomanov Perestroika a su esposo el Garz Olaras Lomanov a dos de abril

 _Amado esposo he leído tu carta la cual llego a los cuatro días después de su escritura. Gracias a este servicio de pegasos mensajeros veloces el correo avanza rápidamente. Es decir, es obvio que un simple pegaso por mejor entrado que este no podría soportar la distancia entre nuestro sacro imperio grifo y Pingwin pero lo de volar a toda prisa a un punto B en el cual otro pegaso continua el viaje a punto C y así ad infinitum es impresionante. Bueno, esta carta no es para alabar el sistema aeropostal, más bien para mantenerte al tanto de la situación de nuestra noble patria. Efectivamente, el día de los sucesos de la plaza me encontraba en el palacio de primavera, pero debido a hallarme en una habitación lejos de la multitud no puede escuchar nada y al contrario estuve con varias amigas tomando el té, comiendo galletas, pastel y algo de café cuando el té empalagaba. He hablado con el general Vladimir Ilich y citaré sus palabras_

" _Mi estimada Garzina, antes de nada, permítame pesarle una garra para mostrar cuan agradecido estoy por la manera en como llevan el imperio y la confianza depositada en mí persona. Déjame ponerle al tanto de la situación. Con base en las órdenes dadas a mi persona de repartir alimentos a los habitantes en conmemoración de los treinta aniversarios de su majestad y esposa el Garz Olaras. A las tres en punto se comenzó a repartir, pero a las 3:30 y media los habitantes había quedado satisfechos y sumamente agradecidos por tales delicias los cuales, después de cantar nuestro amado himno patrio decidieron macharse dejando algunas flores en el palacio como muestra de agradecimiento por tal noble labor. Sin embargo y como sabe hubo agitadores quienes intentaron mancillar tal bello acto de altruismo. Estos pillos una vez hecha su maldad se introdujeron en la población con el fin de ocultarse de nosotros. Pero sus súbditos, ni tontos ni sosos entregaron a los revoltosos quienes con lujo de violencia trataron de agredirnos a nosotros y al pueblo por ende tuvimos que recurrir a lo mismo por eso encontrará algunas manchas de sangre en la plaza. A las cuatro y media de la tarde la plaza estaba vacía salvo algunos transeúntes quienes deambulaban por ahí. Y es mi reporte mi Garzina, ahora con su permiso, me retiro a mis aposentos. Es de noche y mis alas deben descansar"_

 _No he dudado ni un solo momentos de tan solemnes palabras y sobre tood, viniendo de un ejemplar tan noble y fiel como ha sido el general Vladimir Ilich el cual actualmente goza el rango de general de sección, pero en vista de tan noble acto y la manera en cómo pudo manejar una situación tan peligrosa para nuestra nación te exhorto a ti, mi hermoso Garz a que lo asciendas a grado máximo en una ceremonia con todos los honores. Ahora mi esposo debo ponerte al tanto de la situación actual de nuestra magna patria. Los rebeldes, ya sabes, aquellos anarquistas violentos finalmente han sido aplacados. Las revueltas del sur fueron controladas por el mismísimo Vladimir; me ha asegurado de cero molestias por un largo tiempo y aun cuando su líder: Enim, ha mandado varias cartas que yo misma he releído una y otra vez donde nos pide amnistía. En mi crianza se me inculcó el perdón y la piedad en especial cuando el perdón viene de algún sexo masculino. Así que, si Enim dispone las armas habrá que perdonarlo, darle unos tres o cuatro años en prisión solo por la formalidad, pero con comodidad y entonces una vez este reformado en nuestras pacificas prisiones, según el reporte de Vladimir y la visita en carne propia de Laratín, nuestro amigo íntimo, no haría falta aumentar el presupuesto. Las cárceles están por debajo de la medida, la comida es abundante y los reos son tratados de manera pertinente. Por ende, no deberá destinarse más presupuesto a las mismas en el plan de este año, es algo que deberás discutir con la Uma, por fortuna estoy seguro que te dará la razón el partido Alchevique, nuestro mas fiero aliado. Por cierto el pequeño Ivan ya ha comenzado con sus clases tras la enfermedad que lo postró por tres meses, su maestro dice que es tu imagen viva mi amor. EL pequeño se prepara, según sus palabras para dirigir este país con el mismo temple tuyo, cada veo que sus ojos es como verte a ti mismo pero cuarenta años más joven. Por el momento sería todo. Espero verte pronto…_

 _P.D_

 _Debes traerme un gorro de Pingwin, he oído que son la última moda._

 _Telegrama del Garz Olaras_ Lomanov _a su esposa a siete de abril_

 _Accedo a todo. Adjunto documento oficial, poder tuyo de momento._

* * *

 **El quehacer diario**

-Y ha resumidas cuentas Fluttershy eso es lo que ha pasado

-Eso explica las ojeras, tu mano temblorosa y tus cabellos alborotados. Pero lo que no explica es porque tienes una enorme taza de café frío en tu mano derecha- Una madura Fluttershy correspondió el diálogo mientras sostenía una taza de té rojo en su mano mientras miraba a Sunset, era un caos el verla. Pero no obstante aun cuando Fluttershy la había visto en peores condiciones esa deplorable situación era distinta. Era gratificante verla ahora; Ciertamente se veía acabada, pero en comparación con otros momentos del pasado había una abisal diferencia, este desvelo no era fruto de la crisis existencial de Sunset, si no, al contrario, era el fruto de un nuevo renacimiento, una flor saludando tímidamente a la primavera después de un invierno milenario algo torpe, pero sin dejar de brillar- ¿Y cómo lo piensas lograr?

Sunset, respiró profundamente, tomo un largo sorbo de café. Suspiró; No tengo ni la menor idea; La mujer de cabellos rosados casi se ahoga con su té.

-Pero entonces como piensas salvar Equestria. ¿No hay algo que puedas hacer?

-Esa es la cuestión, la única manera de abrir un portal es por medio de una magia poderosa.

-Pero aquí no existe la magia, no desde… _aquello_

-Sé muy bien que el portal era lo único que propiciaba la existencia de la magia en nuestro mundo. Pero tras aquello el vínculo entre las dos tierras se perdió para siempre y por eso el libro dejó de brillar.

-Pero…

-Pero, aquí esta situación, si ya no existe la magia ¿cómo es posible que Twlight pueda escribirme desde el otro mundo? No tendría sentido

-Entonces ella debería decirte que hacer

-Esa es otra cuestión-Río falsamente para sí misma, con el propósito de aliviar la tensión a la que estaba sometida-Ella no me ha respondido

-Desde hace cuanto

-siete días

\- ¿¡SIETE DÍAS!? ¿Sunset hace cuanto que no duermes?

-Hace diez días-Respondió dando un sorbo a su enorme taza la cual fue arrebatada en el acto por Shy-Oye, necesito eso

-No, no la necesitas

-Pero

-Mira Sunset, es genial venir a tu casa y no oler una pizca de alcohol en el aire, en serio, créeme cuando te digo es genial verte de nuevo… Más o menos. Pero debes parar, no puedes seguir de esta manera. Debes descansar

-No hay tiempo, Equestria, el mundo, quizás todo. No puedo dormir la tensión, mi cuerpo, ¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo? Me siento débil ¡oh no! - Y mientras trataba de articular alguna palabra incomprensible el agotamiento finalmente le había vencido cayendo al suelo ante la voz de Fluttershy que repetía su nombre una y otra vez. De un momento a otro la luz se convirtió en oscuridad y sus recuerdos comenzaron a llegar. Especialmente aquel día en el cual; _aquello_ aconteció. Ella solo caminaba bajo un sol tan abrasador, tan ardiente y lleno de resentimiento contra la tierra como si ese día hubiera decidido descargar toda su fuerza contra la endeble raza humana. Pero aun con este horrible calor había niños jugueteando en los parques, estudiantes los cuales iban y venían de clases. Parejas felices tomadas de las manos con la sencilla esperanza de poder disfrutar d un hermoso san Valentín, en parte porque la escuela Canterlot organizaba uno de los eventos más importantes en su excéntrica agenda, el baile de san Valentín a falta de un mejor nombre. A Sunset poco o nada le importaba. Las Rainboms se encontraban de vacaciones y no había mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que visitando su alma mater. Las risas iban y venían las despreocupaciones eran inexistes el amor triunfaba en una época en la cual el materialismo le había opacado de tal manera que era inconcebible el visualizar un día así sin la utilización del algún capital para dar rienda suelta al poder adquisitivo para impresionar a la hembra de su adoración. En el caso de Sunset esto no podía faltar, diariamente llegaban a su casa cientos de cartas, regalos, desde lo más simple y sin semántica como rosas, flores y chocolates hasta variedades aún más vacías como carros, dinero, entre un sinfín de contenido misceláneo el cual ella rechazaba insistentemente salvo el día de hoy en el cual encontró algo totalmente fuera de lo común una carta especial carente de ornatos, líneas estrambóticas o cualquier tópico de esa época. Una simple carta deslizada por su puesta encima de las demás que ponía en portada " **LÉEME** " y cuyo interior ponía

" _¿Puede una estatua vivir para siempre"_

 _K._

¿K? Una consonante presente en la mayoría de los sistemas de lengua inglesa y en menor medida en la española, pero en este caso ¿Qué significado tendría aquella K? Un fanático de los hombres de negro o solo un tipo que piensa ganar su corazón por medios incomprensibles. De ser esto último plausible había comenzado mal pues "¿ni un numero? Eso es nuevo. Cerró la carta y comenzó a prepararse para la noche especial; vestía un largo vestido negro de una pieza, adornado con hermosas tachuelas, aquel vestido parecía ser un trozo del cosmos, una hoja arrancada donde danzaban estrellas nacientes sustitutas de las moribundas, las cuales se perdían en agujeros oníricos donde descasaban para volver nuevamente a sentir el placer de dar una muestra de la sublime belleza de la cual es capaz de crear el cosmos. Su larga cabellera ondulado iba suelta esa era la intención, un peinado de falsa rebeldía similar a un movimiento social que ha sido comprado y aun vende la fachada de rebeldía; brillaba como rayos solares desgatados por el tiempo los cuales aún conservaban la garba intrínseca de una enana roja a punto de desaparecer, pero dispuesta a hacerlo en un espectáculo repleto de invitados selectos. Sus tacones eran grises con una larga tira que subía hasta su rodilla haciendo algo de presión a sus hermosas piernas juveniles lo cual formaba una contradicción al aire de madurez el cual radiaba en cada paso que daba haciendo que ciertas miradas se perdieran en su figura escultural y su rostro sereno perdido entre las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento en ésta noche tan calurosa como fantasiosa, era un contraste curioso entre las luces de una ciudad compitiendo contra los astros nocturnos, una por decir "Mirame, soy superior a ti" y la otra sonriendo sarcásticamente como el niño con aire de superioridad ante un anciano. Sin haberse dado cuenta había llegado a la entrada de la escuela donde yacía la estatua por la entró hace ya tanto tiempo atrás; demasiado; pensó la chica.

-Sunset-Una aguda voz exclamó su nombre

-Pinkie co….-Sin poder terminar su frase la hiperactiva chica abrazó a su amiga

-ha sido una eternidad sin vernos

-Nos vimos hace dos semanas-

-Eso es mucho tiempo chica. En cualquier caso: ¡Mírate! Luces tan hermosa, tan seductora, tan galante, tan deseable casi me haces sentir mal por haber escogido mi ropa-Se apartó de ella comenzando, efectivamente en comparación con Sunset Pinkie vestía tan sencillo, pero llevaba la encantadora gracia de una joven aprendiz de moda

\- ¿En serio se mataron eligiendo la ropa? - Rainbow Dash hacía su entrada con la prepotencia que caracteriza a una deportista de renombre- Solo tome lo primero que había-Llevaba un conjunto ejecutivo, una falda de vestir y una blusa a botones y el cabello amarrado en cola, un aire de secretaría amargada, pero en el caso de Dashie se aplicaba al hecho de odiar vestir de tal manera

-Pues la primera vez que te veo arreglada- AJ tan similar como distinta a Dash parecía una falsa burguesa la cual recién había aprendido la diferencia entre "vez" y "ves" pero adorable al final del día.

-Si me hubieran dicho hubiera elegido mejor mi conjunto, entonces tal vez estaríamos balanceados… Digo…-La suave voz de Fluttershy desprendía la dulzura de una niña pérdida. Ella en comparación con las demás vestía tan sencillo pero la trampa estaba ahí: su belleza no radicaba en lo excelso del vestido blanco a verde que llevaba o el listón que cubría su cuerpo, si no en el aire de tranquilidad y pasividad el cual su cuerpo expelía con su sola presencia

-Tonterías, esta es una noche para lucir tal y como debería hacerlo todo el mundo-Una engolada voz saludaba bajando de un auto descapotable Ford. Entonces, la diva apareció, camino seductoramente llevando la mirada de seguridad en sí misma característica de Rarity: saludó a sus compañeras haciendo quedar mal a las demás; soy una reina: era lo una podía fácilmente interpretar

\- ¿Y Twilight? – Preguntó Sunset

-No va poder venir, está demasiado ocupada en su laboratorio… Otra vez-Respondió Dash con indiferencia, sin sorpresa en su voz- ¿Entramos?

-Sí-Exclamó una sombra extraña

No bastó ni un segundo, siquiera un mísero instante para evitar que ellas fueran el centro de atención de la fiesta, cientos de ojos y cámaras cegaban temporalmente hasta que Celestia tuvo la delicadeza de hablar y ponerle fin a esta comida de curiosos

-Por favor invitados las Rainboms están aquí por invitación mía la cual ellas aceptaron gustosas como egresadas de esta misma institución-Pero la verdad fue más por el hecho de que Celestia había amenazado con invalidar su certificado de preparatoria si se hubieran negado-Bueno, damas y caballeros-Ahora estaba con arrugas y su voz era lo que mejor le indicaba que tanto había cambiado en estos últimos años-Ahora sin más que decir, demos inaugurado el baile de San Valentín-Al compás de una música alegre, viva dio inicio la velada.

\- ¿Pasa algo Sunset? -Rarity se acercó a su distraída amiga quien estaba sentada en una mesa mirando hacia una ventana por dónde la luna llena irradiaba sus rayos

-Nada en particular-Y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino rosa mientras rechazaba a un joven deseoso de poder comprender el significado del amor físico

-Estos jóvenes de veras, ya no tienen respeto por sus mayores-AJ exclamó al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba a un lado de su amiga

-Mírate ahora, hablando como una anciana

-Solo tengo veintisiete años jovencita-Fingió un acento senil lo que provocó la suave risa de Sunset

\- En mis tiempos los jóvenes bailaban con los jóvenes-Siguiendo el juego Sunset le imita

-En mis tiempos la sidra de manzana costaba tres centavos – ambas estallan en la risa hasta que Fluttershy aparece con una mirada sombría y un sobre en sus manos

\- ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

-Yo, vi alguien cuando fui al baño

\- ¿Y?

-Era raro, sentí como una atracción particular y por un momento pareciese que no controlaba mi cuerpo. Me hizo seguirlo hasta la entrada de la biblioteca y entonces fue cuando recuperé mi cuerpo. El pasillo era oscuro, estaba temblando, pero la curiosidad era mayor, abrí un poco la puerta, pero no había nadie solo esto: un sobre con tu nombre Sunset-Con la mano temblorosa Fluttershy extendió el sobre, el cual fue inmediatamente abierto el cual ponía lo siguiente

" _¿Puede una estatua vivir para siempre?  
La respuesta es obvia: no.  
La humanidad construye estatuas y monumentos por varias razones:  
1.-Su ego materializado  
2.-Necesidad artística  
3.- Significado simbólico  
3.1.- Conexión al pasado _

_En unos instantes descubriremos si nuestras conexiones al pasado serían capaces de prevenir el futuro que está por llegar._

 _K._

En ese momento la música se había vuelto lenta, las parejas se abrazaban, un piano repetía una simple melodía a dos notas, algunas se besaban y susurraban aquellos versos negados por ser un momento sin profundidad. Miles promesas se hacían, un novio contaba el número de cuartos que tendrían, los viajes que harían, la vida aun por vivir que deseaban emprender junto a su pareja absorta en la ilusión: sonreían ante tal empresa en conjunto. ¿Era verdad? Quien lo sabía en aquel momento, la vida iba lenta, el tiempo solo contaba la nada, la eternidad finalmente iba a durar para siempre, Celestia y Luna se tomaron de la mano pues finalmente habían hecho a un lado sus diferencias y por primera vez las dos hermanas en este mundo se habían reconciliado de plano, y no eran una fachada de amistad, ahora eran en verdad parientes. Un momento único, un pensamiento al unísono, voces de la primera sin preocupación, fantasías por realizar, metas por cumplir: parejas que debieron durar por siempre, hijos que nunca nacerán, nietos que jamás amarán, ensueños que jamás se cumplirán y aire que jamás se volverá a respirar pues en esta falsa eternidad el aire hace contacto con el calor, se comprime, viaja, se expande y se transforma en una nube de fuego y gas letal la cual comienza a quemar a las primeras víctimas quienes apenas si tuvieron tiempo de pensar en la bomba que acaba de explotar en la esquina izquierda, seguida por otra y una serie de explosiones cegadoras de almas entre las cuales las hermanas son las primeras en desaparecer de este mundo. Sunset grita, Fluttershy tiembla Rainbow Dash les grita que corran, AJ trata de ayudar a los que puede y Rarity arrastra a Shy por el suelo para sacarla, esta algo herida pero aún puede caminar sin embargo el miedo le impide hacerlo. Entre las llamas una extraña figura se eleva, una persona de composición robusta vestía un grueso abrigo café y un sombrero acompañado de unas enormes gafas que ocultaban sus ojos, inclusive se apoyaba en un viejo bastón de cedro pulido el cual refleja las llamas, el tipo medía como un metro y setenta centímetros. Sonríe a las chicas con énfasis en Sunset y desaparece entre el fuego abrazador. Corren a la salida, las explosiones continúan, es imposible respirar, el fuego devora la carne de jóvenes inexpertos muriendo por el ardor. El sudor se evapora, el corazón late, un infierno se manifiesta, pasillos arden, palabras escritas son vueltas cenizas, la escuela tiembla, comenzando a caerse a pedazos. A duras penas llegan a la entrada. Cerrada a cal y canto adrede, alguien la ha bloqueado.

-Chicas es ahora-Sunset comunica a sus amigas

-No puedo Sunset-Fluttershy es abofeteada por una acelerada Sunset

-Si no lo hacemos moriremos y los demás, es ahora ¡YA!-Presa del pánico Sunset hace lo único censurado por ella misma durante años "gritar". Pero son las palabras de aliento las cuales impusan a Shy a erguirse, se toman de las manos comenzando a cantar una rítmica melodía, un aura mágica las envuelve, es débil necesitan concentrarse, pero apenas hay aire para respirar, absorben el dióxido de carbono, quema sus cuerdas, sus pulmones tragan diez mil cigarros por segundo. No queda de otra y lanzan un grito melódico. Sunset trata de concentrarse, la falta de aire merma su cerebro, pero siente el poder mágico envolviendo su cuerpo, excitando su ser y estremeciendo su realidad. En su mano un rayo, como un sol en miniatura se comienza a formar, el soplo mágico se transforma en una pequeña esfera hasta desvanecerse. No lo duda y lo lanza contra la puerta derribándola con una última explosión lanzándola a cien metros en el aire, están a salvo, los sobrevivientes se tiran al suelo, respiran apresuradamente los del club médico hacen lo que pueden con lo que tienen. Las chicas vomitan el humo acumulado en sus pulmones Sunset cae al suelo intentado mantenerse despierta pero agotada por los últimos sucesos. Da un largo trago de aire y mira la escuela ardiendo como la hija bastarda de Roma e Inglaterra. Quizás fruto del humo en su cerebro o la falta de oxigenación, pero la estructura formó una mueca de tristeza poco antes de comenzar a derrumbarse. Volteó hacía la imponente estatua de mármol de caballo relinchando: entonces la misma sombra vislumbrada hace unos segundos apareció. Camino hasta ella al punto de tenerla frente a frente. No veía sus ojos y su presencia era incierta.

-Ahora señorita Sunset le haré una pregunta-Comentó con una voz grave pero serena- ¿Qué le da significado a una estatua? ¿El artista cuando la creo o la persona contempladora?

-No entiendo nada-

-No hace falta comprender-De su abrigo extrajo un control remoto pequeño-Solo es perspectiva-Apretó un botón y la estatua sufrió un último ataque antes de desvanecerse entre escombros los cuales comienzan a caer como copos de nieve grisáceos. La tierra tiembla, un rayo de luz emerge del caballo agonizante el hombre nuevamente extrae de su abrigo algo completamente ajeno a esta situación: un hueso. Provoca que el rayo de luz viaje hacia su mano. Entonces el hueso reluce como una estrella atrapada por un Dios vanidoso el individuo misterioso dice unas últimas palabras- Ha comenzado

Sunset y sus amigas pierden fuerzas y caen inconscientes al pasto, la magia en este mundo finalmente ha desparecido.

¿Sunset? -Una dulce voz clamó su nombre en la oscuridad. Una imagen borrosa, un flash rosa con aroma a flores silvestres era lo que su cerebro procesaba.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-El suficiente.

\- ¿Estoy en el hospital verdad?

-Sí

-Y esto que punza mi vena es lo que parece… Una intravenosa

-Los doctores dijeron que sufrías principios de anemia. Tuvieron que darte antibióticos para purificar tu riñón, casi tenías piedras ahí.

-Dulce Celestia. Fluttershy. Lo siento… No era mi intención preocuparte

-Descuida- Abraza a su amiga con aquella ternura intrínseca en su persona-Pero no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo.

-Fluttershy…

-Sunset. Perdona mi comentario, pero… este… Es momento de actuar

-Sí

-Si Twilight realmente está en problemas es nuestro deber como sus amigas apoyarla.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Ella se encuentra en otra dimensión, es imposible para mí. He intentado por todos los medios, inclusive he tratado de evocar la magia que hubo una vez en mí, recurriendo a grimorios y magia prohibida, pero…

-No existe la magia en nuestro mundo Sunset, nunca la hubo. Ni unicornios, pegasos o alicornios. Nuestro mundo es como es. No podemos usar la magia Sunset-Comentó seriamente mientras llevaba su mano a su barbilla y camina de un lado a otro en la pulcra habitación con aroma a cloro.

-Pero… Tenemos algo más increíble-Una esperanza comenzaba a vislumbrarse….

\- ¿Qué?

-Ciencia

\- ¿Ciencia? No entiendo

-Es fácil, ahora me doy cuenta-Su rostro forma una sonrisa pecadora, un nacimiento florar en invierno, una niña en una juguetería-Piénsalo, hace siglos los grandes magos no eran sino científicos, personas con alto entendimiento de química, física. Eso es la magia es nuestro mundo-Sunset se veía ahora como una princesa emitiendo un discurso ante millones de personas, su voz colocada retumbaba en cada esquina al punto de despertar a un enfermo que reclama _"¿No pueden esperar a que me muera?"_ Shy entusiasmada corre a abrazar a Sunset a su lado provocando que la intravenosa salga volando y el suero se desparrame por el suelo haciendo que una enfermera gorda entre gritándole a las dos corriendo a Fluttershy del lugar, pero antes de irse pregunta:

\- ¿Y cómo vas a lograrlo?

-No tengo ni la menor idea-Alzó su voz acompañada de una sonrisa triste

* * *

 _ **El porvenir**_

Windy Mountain se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Dixie seguido de una torcedura de mano amenazándolo diciendo que lo mataría si le comentaba a alguien le había dado un beso, un simple roce de piel nacido del impulso, algo nunca experimentado por ello. Siempre macabra y desagradecida Windy Mountain recordó el sentimiento de amabilidad olvidado hace años, aunque a final de cuentas ella era una chica y tampoco era inevitable que sintiera algo por un semental. Dixie sin inmutarse siquiera comentó con su cantarina voz _"¡Ah! Vaya, que descaro de mi parte. Olvide darte esto"_ Entrañándole un saco de piel con un contenido simple pero elemental para sobrevivir las siguientes horas: Un mapa con una ruta desde su cueva hasta el imperio de Cristal, agua caliente, hojas para té verde, frutos secos, una bufanda roja carmesí con una línea azulada en medio que recorría en zigzag (la cual cubría su cuello ahora) y tres huevos hervidos. Ella agradeció y emprendió su camino por la nieve siendo vigilada por un lejano Dixie el cual en cuanto dejo de verla se adentró a sus aposentos conservando una esperanza por ser visitado nuevamente por la búfala la cual no tuvo siquiera el descaro de voltear a verlo una última vez, Windy Mountain era eso. No buscaba amigos, renegada y sin patria, traidora y desgracia, Windy era una errante hermana del desierto con única compañía las bestias que domestica por obra de su fuerza bruta y autoridad que podía ejercer. El paraje era repetitivo: una duna de nieve blanca la cual perdía altura fruto del viento azotador, un sol abrazador el cual cubría a enormes montañas las cuales resplandecían tales zafiros lunares desgatados por los eones, pero conservados gracias a la bóveda celeste despejada y azulada libre de nubes o cualquier ente que amenazara con arruinarlo. Con la bufanda cubriendo su cuello Windy Mountain descendió tranquilamente con las indicaciones de Dixie aun resonando en su mente _"_ _Se camina unas tres horas en línea recta desde aquí y se llega a la casa de Slowly Snow, es una cabala. De ahí puedes tomar un trineo los cuales él renta. Pagas diez bits y no más. Desciendes desde la barranca hasta donde termina la nieve. Luego caminas tres horas y llegas al imperio de cristal. Por el trineo no te preocupes"_

-Entonces aquí es-Ante ella se alzaba una cabaña humeante, amarilla como ella sola, como un alcoholizado sol perdido en una cantina terrestre. Detrás de ella una enorme pendiente en cuarenta y cinco grados puesta de tal manera que hacía imposible deslizarse por su cuenta. Windy Mountain lo sabía, sí intentaba hacer su movimiento la fuerza del descenso descontrolado le mataría. Sin dudarlo ni un momento entró en la cabaña de Slowly Snow, el sol chillón alcoholizado. Una cabañuela puesta de tal manera que pareciese un delicado naipe dispuesto a ceder al primer ventarrón que osará golpearla. Ella entró por la puerta de manera sonando una campinata

-Bastante original-Pensó

\- ¿Diga? -Soltó un grito ahogado ante el pony café que apareció a sus espaldas, vestía como un catrín, crin peinada formalmente y su cutie mark era la de un trineo con una estrella

-Aún más original-Pensó nuevamente para sí misma-Este-Dijo eso con un gallo-Disculpe quiero rentar un trineo

-Muy bien, permítame enseñarle los modelos- Desapareció en un flash levantando un aire en su carrera dejando pasmada a Windy Mountain. La cabaña era adorable, con un mostrador al frente, una chimenea a punto de extinguirse sobre la cual colgaba un cuadro de una alicornio rosada con un rostro severo y una cicatriz diagonal por debajo de su pómulo derecho-Veo que le ha encantado el rostro de nuestra amada gobernante-Casi pega un grito, pero mantiene la compostura.

\- ¿Si, este cuanto va a ser?

-Cien bits

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma verdad?

 _-Non, madame, je ne aimais pas ça_

 _-Ou, vous parle français ?_

 _-Mai sui Mai sui-_ Habló con esa voz molesta y acento forzado- Madame son cien bits pague a retírese

Entonces, como si fuera algo propio de ella, en su interior surgió una idea tan arcaica como efectiva: regatear

-Hmmm… _Chavalier_ , pudiera darle noventa bits, esa es mi oferta-Windy Mountain le miró con

-Entonces yo le haré otra oferta, noventa y cinco bits

-Muy alto, considere la situación no es como si vinieran muchos clientes

-Veo su punto Madame entonces hare otra oferta, ochenta y cinco bits es lo de hoy

-Demasiado alto messie, pero creo estamos llegando a un acuerdo razonable

-Puede que tenga razón madame, per, _je suis a commerçant_

- _Et Je suis à jolie femme vous savez_ , comprend ?

-No obstante mis trineos son de alta calidad, no encontrará otro mejor en la redonda

-Aunque tampoco es como si hubiera más

-Así que, setenta bits

-Quizás sesenta y lo pensaré

-Eso es un robo-Slowly Snow llevo revolvió su peinado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro repitiendo una y otra vez una simple frase "robo"

-No, es justo, pero yo creo que quizás sesenta es un número estimado

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Hay que subir con la bolsa por ende el precio

\- ¿Bolsa?

-Si la bolsa, la bolsa gira en incontables giros: _¿De dónde sale esto? Yo nunca hablo así tan alegre pudiera haberlo noqueado y robado:_ ¿Y por ende los precios se inflan, _ma comprend mon ami?_

-Je comprend, entonces _quarante_ bits

- _Trente_

 _\- Trente et un_

 _-Vingt-neuf_

 _-Vingt_

 _-quinze_

-¡PUES QUE SEAN _DIX_ !

- _Très bien_. Es un trato-Ante el calor de tal negociación Slowly había perdido el traje, la cordura y el estilo, pero sonrió en cuanto Windy Mountain puso los bits en su casco.

-Acompáñeme Madame

Dándole el trineo a Windy Mountain Slowly la guio a la parte trasera donde se encontraba una plataforma inclinada

-Madame haga lo que le indicó ahora. Ponga su peso en el trineo, meta cascos y cabeza en el vehículo, aférrese con sus cascos en el metal delantero

\- ¿Esto es seguro?

- _Et Bon voyage_

-¡ _VOUS AVEC A IDIOT!_

Descendía a una velocidad trepidante, un surfista involuntario, bajaba a tanta velocidad que casi veía pasar su vida, pero el maldito viento le impedía decir sus últimas plegarias. Gritaba como una niña por primera vez en mucho tiempo la solitaria ya amargada Windy Mountain conocía el terror. Mil metros, dos mil y cinco mil metros casi en picada, ella quería gritar y vomitar al mismo tiempo que quería ahorcar al maldito de Slowly por haberla arrojado al vacío. Espera y si Dixie y Slowly eran unos psicópatas que se divertían con las pasajeras _"¿Desde cuándo tengo estos pensamientos?_ _Hijo de…"_ Se estrella contra un cumulo de nieve, tan suave como fría. Se arrastra como puede y llega al sol respirando agitadamente y besando el suelo por primera vez en su vida se siente viva.

-Espero que haya disfrutado el paseo madame, de parte de Slowly Snow et Co. Esperamos que haya sido así

\- ¿He? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Atónita; Windy Mountain se levante a ver al mismo Slowly con su impecable aspecto de hace un momento

-Pardon, soy un unicornio y puedo tele-transpórtame

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que pudiste haberme mandado aquí sin problemas?

-Efectivamente

\- ¿Entonces?

-Casi no hablo con otros y me gusta divertirme

-HIJO DE… Windy Mountain en un movimiento certero golpea Snow en la cara, luego en el estómago y con una patada lo derriba, pero lo quel e extraña fue el hecho de no haber usado toda su fuerza ¿Por qué? Snow se retorcía en la nieve mientras Windy Mountain se alejaba refunfuñando abriéndose paso hacia el imperio de cristal cuyo castillo podía ver en la lejanía como un pico plateado sonriente. Su viaje apenas comenzaba.

 _Sin saberlo Windy Mountain sería una parte fundamental de un evento que sacudirá nuevamente al mundo._

* * *

 _ **Mi muy amado amigo parte I:  
¡HOLA!**_

Los copos de nieve impactaban sin piedad el pelaje de aquellos grifos errantes en el bosque purpura. Cada centímetro de su plumaje iba cubierto hasta el tope de ropa gruesa pero aun así el frío penetraba desde sus pies hasta su cuerpo provocando el entumecimiento característico. Su espalda estaba tensada el máximo, era como si llevarán cargando trescientos de heno durante diez años sin parar. Los huesos en este momento pareciesen de cristal el cual pudiera quebrarse ante las vibraciones de un himno que será todo, menos heroico. Un paso y regresaban dos no podían evitarlo, la falta de visión la grifa pequeña de pelaje verde esmeralda impedía avanzar más rápido hacía Aningrado. Aunque teóricamente ya se hallaba en el Oblast, lo cierto es que el sacro imperio grifo está divido en cuatro Oblast con sus pequeñas regiones y Valchemékov, el lugar de Lyubov que es parte del Oblast, se halla bastante lejos de Aningrado y es ahí donde se dirigen avanzando en medio de la peor tempestad habada en semanas. La joven Lyubov iba cabizbaja con algunas lágrimas congeladas sobre su mejilla, apenas y si podía avanzar, en cualquier momento pareciese que su cuerpo le iba a traicionar, de hecho de no ser por el jaloneo constante y la cuerda roja atada a la cintura de Koba resultaría imposible que ella siguiera. El momento en que se hablo de los muertos en la plaza Jhodynka, ella estaba cantandon una bella y antigua balada muy tradicional en Valchemékov al compás de la música emitida por la radio cuando este interrumpe diciendo sobre las personas "desaparecidas" (El cual era un adjetivo para decir: muertos) entre los que perfilaba el nombre de su madre y su padre: Lyubov se había quedado sola. Pero solo fue el comienzo del caos. Tres días después, aun con la tormenta a todo fulgor miembros de la Okrana se presentaron a la puerta de su vecino, un grifo de nombre Lolstoi el cual ni bien se asoma por la puerta ve como un cuchillo penetra en su garganta provocando su muerte por ahogamiento: _el rumor era cierto_ : Fue el pensamiento de la joven: _Cuando un familiar tuyo muere en algo relacionado con el gobierno asesinan a tu familia_ : _En ese caso hay que huir ¡YA!_ : Sin tiempo de empacar algo tomaron los abrigos mas gruesos y corrieron a esconderse a bosque con la Okrana pisándole los talones… una vez más Koba corrió arrastrando a una casi desfallecida Lyuvob la cual apenas y si tuvo el tiempo para poder lamentar su pérdida.

-Koba…-Casi como un suspiro

-Dime

-Tengo hambre

-Yo también-Hablo de manera tan mecánica, y él respondió de la misma manera por septuagésima vez.

-Koba

-Dime

-Tengo frío

-Yo también

Por una semana ambos habían caminado tanto con descansos tan breves y comido apenas unas hierbas que habían encontrado que ambos se hallaban casi en la antesala de su último juicio el cual determinaría su muerte. Durante dos horas no hubo queja alguna siquiera un comentario eran trabajadores sin alma a punto de convertirse en fantasma de fábrica.

-Koba

-Dime

\- ¿Nos vamos a morir?

\- Creo

Lejos de ahí una banda de asaltantes caminaban entre la nieve hablando sobre el último desgraciado que asesinaron, parásitos que lucran con el esfuerzo de alguien más, entes sin futuro en la mente de la mayor amenaza para el mundo. Vieron a lo lejos a la pareja vagabunda en la nieve, mirando en ellos una oportunidad para extraer algo. Se acercaron a ellos, y solo Koba se percato, su compañera caminó hasta chocar contra él.

¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó con su endeble voz femenina desatando en los bandidos el ímpetu sexual de hombres degenerados

No tenemos nada

Pero traes a esa belleza contigo

Cállate-Con su garra izquierda golpea a Koba tumbándolo en la nieve. De algún lado u otro Koba extrae su fuerza sobrante y se levanta mientras el grifo café del trío se acercaba a Lyubov-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve una grifa

¿Koba? Esta mano, es muy fría ¡quítate!-Lyubov aparta el toque de manera violenta provocando la risa de este y sus secuaces pero antes de que siquiera pudiera emitir una frase Koba se abalanza sobre el bandido café arrojándolo al suelo. Sus compañeros arremeten contra Koba, el guarda su distancia de las navajas que reflejan su rostro. Uno de los bandidos se lanza contra él, Koba consigue detener su filo con sus garras enterrando sus uñas en su carne pero su otro compañero lo golpea en el vientre haciendo que caiga de rodilla, el primero aprovecha y golpea con una patada su rostro. El que había derribado a Koba se levanta

\- Agárrenlo-Grita. Sus otros dos compañeros toman a Koba de los hombros, este trata de zafarse, pero ni bien intenta zafarse sus fuerzas le abandonan quedando a merced del trío mientras Lyubov grita su nombre desesperadamente en la nieve provocando que los bandidos se percaten de su ceguera riendo mórbidamente de esto como una locomotora oxidada. El líder de los bandidos comienza a golpear a Koba en el vientre y este escupe sangre, Lyubov escucha su grito ahogado gritando por ayuda, pero nadie viene. Luego el bandido saca su navaja y la clava en la rodilla de Koba pero este reprime el grito- ¡GRITA HIJO DE PUTA, QUIERO QUE GRITES! - Pero Koba permanece firme. Siquiera le importa lo que le pase, teme por Lyubov, en cuento muera ella será violada, asesinada o los dioses sabrán que así, con sus últimas fuerzas él grita que corra y ella con el llanto y el miedo de volver a perder alguien en quien confiar emprende su carrera frenética los bandidos les importa un comino, es ciega no llegará lejos, podrán seguir sus huellas además el líder quiere descargar su ira reprimida en el joven. Vuelve a clavar su arma blanca en la otra rodilla sin producir ningún efecto. Desesperado comienza a golpearlo una y otra vez su rostro haciendo que la sangre caiga en la nieve y ésta sea sepultada por los copos violentos. El bandido principal levanta la demacrada cabeza del joven mirando a sus ojos, esperando encontrar miedo o piedad sin hallar nada, sino que, al contrario, encuentra un fuego ardiendo en el cual cientos de especies arden al son de gritos de dolor y desesperación. Harto ya de esto saca su cuchillo de caza y lo recarga en la garganta del joven: _se acabó:_ Ni bien puso en tensión sus brazos una flecha se clavó en su pierna derecha provocando la soltura del arma. Los otros bandidos soltaron al muchacho poniéndose en guardia, pero una saeta se clavó en su trasero y en la pierna de cada uno. Dejen al muchacho: exclamó una gruesa voz en algún lugar de la nieve.

-Tú, es nuestro

-Me importa un carajo, déjenlo ahora o aquí mueren

-No tienes el valor para hacerlo- Una milésima de segundo después un tronco rozo por su mejilla abriendo una enorme cicatriz sanguinolenta.

-No me tientes Petrov, no sabes de lo que soy capaz- EL líder hizo una seña a sus secuaces quienes salieron patéticamente de ahí.

-Santa madre de todas las mierdas, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que te salvaste. Tienes suerte de que su bella novia me haya advertido de ti- Un grifo de pelaje gris con un enorme mostacho y una barba imponente se acercó al magullado joven mientras Lyubov, quien se encontraba detrás del grido de ojos cafés corre hacia un demacrado Koba

-KOBA ¿TE PONDRÁS BIEN?

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -A voz taciturna casi apagada Koba pregunto

-Me llamo Frosky ¿Y tú amigo?

-Ko…ba-Y calló desmayado

\- ¿Koba? ¿Eres tú el joven de quien Alewndra a veces hablaba? No puede ser, bueno, en ese caso hagas lo que hagas no te mueras. Oye, despierta. Mierda. Lyub, ayúdame a cargarlo a mi trineo, los llevaré a mi casa y de ahí veremos que carajos hacer-La joven asintió sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de Koba.

 _Cuatro horas después_

Despertó en medio de sábanas sudorosas y con un terrible dolor del cuerpo. Lyubov se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo bruscamente

-Lyu, no me mates aún

-Lo siento, pero estaba tan preocupada. Cuando me dijiste que corriera no sabía qué hacer y me encontré con Frosky y él nos salvó-Se alejó de él y se sentó a su lado

-Lyu, quiero disculparme por poder lamentar tranquilamente la muerte de tus padres

-Está bien Koba. No es tiempo para eso. Ahora la única familia que me queda eres tú ¿No es así? La única razón por la que no ganaste era porque eran muchos eso fue lo que paso. Pero sé que si vuelve a pasar otra cosa así tú serás lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo

-Lyu. Yo-Aquella confianza infantil era algo que Koba nunca había experimentado. Lyubov, mientras hablaba sostenía firmemente la garra de Koba sin soltarlo ni un momento. Koba se había percatado que su amiga había perdido su infancia por culpa del Garz y su incompetencia. Para gobernar

-Muy bien señorita, tu novio debe descansar, por favor espérame afuera, hay comida y fuego. Siéntete como en tu casa que la tormenta esta a punto de acabar

-Claro-Dijo Lyubov mientras dejaba la habitación, sin mostrar una pizca de pena o rojo en sus mejillas como si el comentario de Frosky solo fuera una afirmación

-Santo cielo chico ¿No crees que tienes gustos muy particulares para las mujeres? Digo mi primera novia tenía trece cuando yo tenía quince ¿tu cuantos tienes?

-Quince

-Bueno, de todas maneras, eso es una diferencia considerable

-Ella no es mi novia

-Pues ella asume que sí. En fin, si lo que me contó es cierto entonces la comprendo. Koba tu eres lo único que le queda en este mundo ahora. Te guste o no. En cualquier caso, bienvenido a la cafetería Akeila dos ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

- _un café negro con miel de avispa_

 _-_ Excelente decisión-Frosky sonrió ampliamente

\- ¿Pero porque dos?

-La principal está en el centro de Aningrado y estamos a un día de viaje de ahí

\- ¿Eso quiere decir qué?

-Así es Koba tu viaje está por concluir. En cuanto esta tormenta termine y tus heridas sanen, conocerás a Enim tal y como Alewndra me le encomendó

\- ¿Cómo conoces a mi maestro?

-Él es

-Era-interrumpe con una mirada melancólica

\- ¡ah! Ya comprendo. Bueno Alewndra era un cabecilla de la revolución que hemos estado planeando desde hace décadas. Él hablaba mucho de ti, de cómo condujiste una revuelta en tu escuela más de dos veces y asumo que por eso estás aquí. Personalmente creo que Alewndra te envío aquí porque no tenías a donde más ir ¿Verdad?

-Sí-

-Bueno chico-Sacó un cigarrillo- Bienvenido a la revolución-Extendió su garra sacudiendo la de Koba violentamente.

En menos de un mes las heridas de Koba estaban más que sanadas. Su amistad con Lyubov se había afianzado inclusive aún más, pasaban largas horas hablando de miles de temas tan interesantes como intrascendentes, las noches eran platica tras platicas.

* * *

 _ **La caída de Canterlot  
Balada antigua**_

 _Canto_

 _Detrás, del dolor  
Un mal se alzará  
Con frio y horror del tártaro todo se ha de cubrir  
Canterlot caerá_

 _Sus súbitos en sangre se ahogarán  
Miren la desgracia que hay por doquier  
Canterlot caerá_

 _¡Clamen por piedad!  
Sin miedo mi espada ceñiré  
Detrás, de lo que amas  
El mal ascendió y Celestia caerá  
Canterlot caerá_

Detrás, del dolor  
Un mal se alzó  
Con frió y horror del tártaro todo se cubrió  
Canterlot cayó

 _Sus súbitos mueren ahí  
Ni una planta crece ya  
Desolación: la única oración_

 _Preparaos para el final  
Porque yo tendré el control  
El cielo ha de arder, no hay lugar para correr  
Y tu alumna no podrá luchar contra el mal_

 _Parte hablada_

 _Ellos vivieron en la mañana  
Caballos negros y nigromantes  
El cielo se tiñó de negro mientras Celestia se estremeció.  
La esperanza finalmente se perdió_

 _Canto_

 _La batalla se perdió o eso pareció.  
Un silencio la costa cruzó.  
La princesa cae y su poder cesó  
El castillo ha de retumbar_

 _¡ALZAOS DESDE EL FIN! y como un fénix: ¡RENACER!  
Traigan paz una vez más  
Tomad el poder, pelead hasta el fin  
Rogad, que la magia les protegerá _

_De regreso aquí y hasta el fin  
Equestria es mía otra vez_

 _Detrás, del dolor  
Un mal se alzó  
Con frio y horror del tártaro todo se cubrió  
Canterlot cayó _

_Sus súbitos mueren ahí  
Ni una planta crece ya  
Desolación: la única oración_

-Y aún no he logrado entender del todo las referencias a las que hace mención. Ningún libro mencionado nada al respecto de la caída de Canterlot solo esta vieja balada-Dixie cerró su libro. Se sentó en su sillón favorito pensando sobre lo que significaba esa vieja balada-Pero sé de alguien que probablemente comprenda el verdadero significado. Bien, entonces sea así-Hizo su equipaje y emprendió su camino

* * *

 _ **La canción de los deseos  
Parte I**_

Rara, encima del escenario, ante miles de ponys clamando su nombre. Inspiró tanto aire como pudo y comenzó a cantar en una improvisación a capela justo cuando todos empezaban a marcharse después de esperar un momento.

 _Pérdida me hallé  
Sin saber que tenía que hacer  
Solo caer en el abismo de mi ser  
Sin siquiera una idea pensar.  
Todo de repente se paró y  
Supe que debía parar._

 _Insensible a la fama  
Caí en la pesadez hasta que me levanté otra vez  
La luz de la amistad mi rostro iluminó  
Encontré la razón de mi voz y descubrí mi nombre ahí _

_No era una simple voz  
No era una mercancía  
Era una pony  
una pony con tendencia a errar _

Pensé que en errar  
Pero no más, pues eso soy:  
Una pony renacida  
Dispuesta a luchar hasta el fin  
Y por amigas la vida dar

 _No era una simple voz  
No era una mercancía  
Era una pony  
una pony con tendencia a errar _

_No era una simple voz  
No era una mercancía  
Era una pony  
una pony con tendencia a errar _

_No era una simple voz  
No era una mercancía  
Era una pony  
una pony con una bella amiga con la cual contar _

El concierto terminó abruptamente con una luz a oscura, encendida de manera tan desconcertante como esperada. Colornatura a quitarse el escaso maquillaje que ahora llevaba. Hubo una época en la cual, este proceso, le llevaba alrededor de tres horas hoy poco menos de media hora. Ya no era la misma cantante de ayer, ahora era una artista y no solo una hermosa voz e imagen. Sí, perdió muchos seguidores, pero los que gano fueron vitalicios. Bebió un largo vaso de agua a temperatura ambiente y se sentó en su sillón favorito a pensar en todo lo pasado. Sin darse cuenta el sueño le venció. A la mañana siguiente con un filamento de saliva escurriendo de la comisura de su labio. Un llamado a la puerta: _el correo_ : y corrió a la puerta. Un joven desalineado le entregó una carta roja con un simple mensaje

 _Necesitamos tu ayuda, ven a Canterlot inmediatamente_

 _A.J_

Arrugo la carta, ciño su frente, empacó sus cosas; dejando una nota a su manager: ella corrió como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

 **La pequeña Mary tenía un bonito corderito**

Tyrek se estiró en su cama, retorciéndose como un bebé que despierta en el seno de su madre. Sacudió su melena y sonrió con enorme malicia. Se puso una bata blanca y caminó rumbo al palco principal contemplando con una mórbida satisfacción toda la devastación habida a sus pies

King Sombra, sentado en su trono pidió una tarta de manzana con un café de Camelú. Y sencillamente leyó las noticias surgiendo una profunda risa de su interior putrefacto…

Chrysalids, recostada en su cama mordió su almohada y agitó sus patas agujeradas como una jovenzuela que experimenta el amor.

Las hermanas sirenas vocalizaban en su mansión.

Koba estaba sonriendo…

N.A

Lo siento tanto, pero la escuela me aprieta la garganta, tampoco he estado en mejor condición. Realmente lo siento con todo mi corazón. No sé cuándo se publicará el próximo capítulo pero estimo que esta segunda parte del ocaso terminará a mediados del próximo año.

Si les gustó este capítulo por favor compartanlo, comentelo, denle a favoritos.

Les hablo Noat y les desea lo mejor siempre.


End file.
